Prince Hours
by parkyoonhra
Summary: Kisah awal perjuangan seorang Kim Jaejoong untuk bisa bertahan hidup di dalam istana dengan peraturan yang sangat ketat demi bersama dengan orang yang dicintainya. Jaejoong rela membuang segalanya demi Yunho. Jaejoong rela menahan semua rasa sakit di hatinya agar bisa bersatu dengan namja bermata musang yang telah merebut hatinya itu. / YUNJAE / CHAPTER 7 ...
1. Chapter 1

Title : Prince Hours

Author : Parkyoonhra

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, and others

Genre : Family, Romance

Warning : Yaoi, MalexMale, Typos, Don't like Don't read

Autho's note : sambil menunggu review ff saya yg lain memenuhi target, saya kembali menulis ff yg agak diluar kemampuan saya. Yup, bertemakan Royal family atau keluarga kerajaan pdhl saya gatau apa2 ttg itu semua. Saya bkn penikmat drama korea. Tp entah kenapa saya pengen banget nullis ini. Ceritanya agak rumit dan sepertinya akan jd multichapter yg pjg jd harus sabar dan ekstra hati2 bacanya. Semoga aja ide ceritanya gak berhenti di tengah jalan. Doain aja ya. Hahay. Oya yg hrs diperhatikan disini adalah tanggalan diawal cerita. Akan ada dua jaman yg diceritakan disini. Utk prolog dan chap awal adlh jaman pas yunjae msh abg. Setelah itu tlg diperhatikan ya soalnya kisah sebenernya adalah yg thn 2013. Selain tahun ini berarti kisah semacam flashback gitu. Yasudahlah saya berdoa semoga reader semua mengerti maksud ff saya ini. Hahaha. Terus kalo ada kesalahan penulisan atau penceritaan tlg diperbaiki ya krn itu akan sgt membantu saya dlm pembuatan ff ini. So, Happy reading and Enjoy!

**PROLOG**

01 September 1995

Angin berhembus lembut membelai surai hitam yang agak panjang milik namja cantik yang sedang berdiri di atap sekolah sore itu. Jaejoong – sang namja cantik – juga tidak tahu apa yang membuat dirinya sampai datang ke atap sekolah seusai pelajaran hari itu. Ia menemukan sepucuk surat yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak tahu siapa pengirimnya di dalam loker miliknya.

'**Sepulang sekolah datanglah ke atap sekolah' **

Hanya satu kalimat yang tertera dalam surat itu. Jaejoong yakin itu hanya kelakuan iseng orang yang kurang kerjaan, tetapi entah mengapa ia tidak bisa mengabaikan surat itu begitu saja. Padahal hari ini ia harus segera pulang atau umma-nya yang cantik nan galak itu akan mengomel habis-habisan bila ia telat pulang.

Jaejoong menyadari keberadaan namja selain dirinya diatap sekolah. Seorang namja yang memiliki tubuh sedikit lebih besar darinya dan sedang berdiri membelakangi dirinya. Namja itu memandang jauh pemandangan halaman Cassiopeia School di bawahnya dari tepi atap sekolah.

Dengan membulatkan tekad untuk bertanya kepada namja itu apakah ia yang mengirimkan surat kepadanya, Jaejoong mulai membuka suara.

"A-anu … "

Suara panggilan kecil dari mulut Jaejoong ternyata membuat namja yang membelakangi Jaejoong itu menyadari kedatangan Jaejoong. Namja itu membalikkan tubuh tegapnya menghadap Jaejoong. Dan seketika membuat doe eyes indah milik Jaejoong membulat tidak percaya.

Tidak mungkin.

"H-hwangteja"

Segera setelah mengetahui siapa yang ada di hadapannya, Jaejoong membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Joseunghamnida, Hwangteja. Saya benar-benar tidak tahu jika itu Anda" ucap Jaejoong dengan bibir yang sedikit bergetar karena takut berhadapan dengan Putera Mahkota Kerajaan Korea. Orang yang akan menjadi Raja Korea di masa depan.

Sang Putera Mahkota menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal melihat kelakuan Jaejoong. Pasalnya Jaejoong terus membungkukkan tubuhnya berulang kali dan terus menerus.

"Angkat kepalamu, Kim Jaejoong" perintah sang Putera Mahkota.

Tanpa diperintahkan dua kali Jaejoong segera mengangkat kepalanya dan kini ia berdiri berhadapan dengan ahli waris kerajaan Korea. Meraka hanya dipisahkan jarak kurang dari lima meter. Astaga. Jaejoong tidak bisa tidak menggigit bibirnya. Gugup saat berhadapan langsung dengan Putera Mahkota.

Memang benar kalau Cassiopeia School merupakan sekolah kerajaan. Semua anggota keluarga kerajaan menuntut ilmu di sini. Dan murid-murid lainnya juga bukan orang sembarangan, mereka merupakan anak perdana menteri, sekretaris kerajaan atau orang penting lainnya. Jaejoong hanyalah segelintir orang yang beruntung karena bisa bersekolah di Cassiopeia School ini karena beasiswa yang ia dapatkan.

Jaejoong sering melihat Putera Mahkota di televisi – dan mengagumi ketampanannya – atau melihatnya dari kejauhan saat Putera Mahkota berada di sekolah. Tapi berhadapan langsung dengan beliau membuat tubuh Jaejoong gemetaran saking gugupnya.

Beberapa menit – yang bagi Jaejoong seperti berjam-jam – mereka lalui dalam kebisuan. Sang Putera Mahkota terus menatap Jaejoong melalui mata musangnya yang tajam. Sedangkan Jaejoong yang tidak berani menatap wajah sang Putera Mahkota hanya menundukkan kepalanya seakan sepatunya lebih menarik untuk dilihat dibandingkan dengan wajah tampan anggota keluarga kerajaan itu.

Merasa cukup kesal dengan kelakuan Jaejoong – yang tidak mau menatap wajah tampannya – membuat sang Putera Mahkota cukup tersiksa. Jaejoong terus saja menggigit bibir merahnya membuat sang Putera Mahkota harus mengeluarkan pengendalian diri tingkat tingginya.

Putera Mahkota berjalan mendekati Jejoong dan mengeliminasi setiap jarak yang memisahkan tubuh mereka berdua. Ia memegang kedua lengan Jaejoong. Sentuhan ini membuat tubuh Jaejoong sedikit tersentak dan berusaha menjauhkan diri. Namun sang Putera Mahkota tidak membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Ia tetap memeganng erat lengan Jaejoong dan membuat pria cantik itu menatap bingung kearahnya.

Nafas Sang Putera Mahkota tercekat saat mata elangnya bertatapan dengan mata doe indah milik Jaejoong. Seakan ada magis yang menariknya untuk terus menatap mata indah itu. Sekali lagi ia jatuh dalam pesona seorang Kim Jaejoong.

"Kim Jaejoong, jadilah kekasihku"

**End of Prolog**


	2. Prince HoursChapter 1

Title : Prince Hours

Author : Parkyoonhra

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, and others

Genre : Family, Romance, Angst

Chapter : 1/?

Warning : Yaoi, MalexMale, Typos, Don't like Don't read

Happy Reading and Enjoy!

Nafas Sang Putera Mahkota tercekat saat mata elangnya bertatapan dengan mata doe indah milik Jaejoong. Seakan ada magis yang menariknya untuk terus menatap mata indah itu. Sekali lagi ia jatuh dalam pesona seorang Kim Jaejoong.

"Kim Jaejoong, jadilah kekasihku"

.

.

.

Jaejoong selalu merawat kesehatan tubuhnya jadi ia yakin kalau ia tidak memiliki masalah dengan pendengarannya. Tapi mendengar satu kalimat yang keluar dari bibir sexy Putera Mahkota yang ada di hadapannya membuat Jaejoong meragukan keyakinannya itu.

"Eh?"

Yunho harus menahan tawanya saat melihat ekspresi terkejut yang dikeluarkan oleh Jaejoong. Sangat imut.

Yunho tahu perasaannya kepada namja cantik ini salah. Ia terus mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau ia masih normal. Ia masih menyukai yeoja cantik dengan tubuh yang bersiluet S. Namun baru kali ini ia menunjukkan rasa ketertarikan yang teramat sangat kepada seseorang. Bukan masalah sebenarnya. Bukan masalah kalau orang itu bukanlah seorang NAMJA seperti dirinya.

Yunho merasa dipermainkan oleh perasaannya sendiri. Tanpa sadar ia selalu mencari sosok cantik itu ketika berada di sekolah, selalu mencuri-curi pandang kearahnya, memandangi wajah seriusnya ketika membaca di perpustakaan.

Tanpa Yunho kehendaki ia sudah seperti stalker Jaejoong. Yunho tahu dimana rumah Jaejoong, orangtuanya, kesukaannya, hal-hal yang dibencinya, hobinya, bahkan sampai kebiasaannya pun Yunho tahu (Yunho sangat berterima kasih kepada informan kerajaannya dalam mencari data Kim Jaejoong). Sampai pada akhirnya Yunho merasa Jaejoog seperti candu untuknya. Tidak bisa Yunho melewati hari tanpa memandang wajah Jaejoong (baik wajah aslinya ataupun foto-foto yang didapatkan Yunho tanpa diketahui Jaejoong), Yunho merasa harus melihat senyum Jaejoong untuk membuatnya semangat menjalani aktifitas dan terakhir Yunho merasa harus memiliki Jaejoong.

Yunho tahu ia sudah gila. Gila akan Kim Jaejoong. Ia terobsesi kepada namja cantik itu. Astaga.

"Heum… Hwangteja?"

Panggilan Jaejoong membangunkan pikiran Yunho akan perasaannya kepada namja pujaan hatinya itu. Yunho tersenyum lembut.

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Jawaban apa?"

'_TUHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN~ kenapa kau menciptakan makhluk semanis Kim Jaejoong!' _pikir Yunho.

Yunho mengatur nafasnya yang tiba-tiba sulit untuk ia hambuskan.

"Jae, kamu mau kan jadi pacarku?" tanya Yunho sekali lagi. Yunho masih bisa melihat keterkejutan di mata Jaejoong walaupun tidak sebesar tadi.

"Oh, jadi aku tidak salah dengar ya? Ottohke umma?" gumam Jaejoong kecil – sedikit panik malah – tapi masih bisa terdengar oleh telinga Yunho.

Jaejoong sedikit melirik kearah Yunho yang masih memandangi wajahnya dengan senyum ala pangerannya. Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya bingung harus menjawab apa. Di satu sisi ia menyukai sosok namja gentle di depannya ini. Tapi …

"Joseunghamnida, Hwangteja. Tapi saya ini namja lho" ucap Jaejoong ingin meyakinkan Yunho akan gender dirinya dengan nada yang membuat Yunho harus menahan tawanya.

"Aku tahu. Dan aku tidak peduli" jawab Yunho mantab.

"Tapi …"

"Saranghamnikka (Because I love You)" Yunho memutus perkataan Jaejoong dengan pernyatan cinta darinya. Astaga, Yoochun – sahabatnya – pasti akan menertawai dirinya habis-habisan kalau mendengar pernyataan cintanya yang sangat klise ini. Tapi hal itu terbukti ampuh dengan melihat Jaejoong yang menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalar ke wajahnya.

Jaejoong merasa seperti yeoja yang sedang di'tembak' oleh idolanya saat mendengar satu kalimat yang kelaur dari mulut Yunho itu. Astaga. Jaejoong akan melakukan apa saja agar rona merah di wajahnya ini cepat menghilang.

"Jadi?" Yunho mengangkat sedikit dagu Jaejoong agar pria cantik itu mau menatap matanya. Namun, Jaejoong kemudian menundukkan kepalanya kembali. Tidak lama kemudian Yunho menangkap anggukan kepala dari Jaejoong sebagai jawaban 'iya' dari pertanyaannya.

Yunho sangat senang. Ia memeluk erat tubuh Jaejoong dan mengucapkan terimakasih berulang kali tanpa memperdulikan kondisi kesehatan jantung Jaejoong saat menerima perlakuannya itu.

Jaejoong masih membenamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Yunho saat sang Putera Mahkota sudah berhenti menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh mereka berdua yang tengah berpelukan erat. Malu. Jaejoong yakin kalau wajahnya sudah semerah tomat sekarang.

Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wajah Yunho yang sangat dekat dengannya. Tampan. Yunho memang sangat tampan apalagi dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini.

Wajah Yunho semakin mendekat ke wajahnya membuat mata Jaejoong membulat kaget. Namun yang membuatnya terpekik tertahan adalah saat ia merasakan benda kenyal menyentuh permukaan bibirnya. Astaga! Yunho menciumnya! Ia dicium Putera Mahkota!

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Yunho menjauh.

Yunho merasa sedikit kesal saat kesenangannya mencicipi bibir cherry yang selalu menggodanya itu dirusak. Tapi ia tidak jadi marah saat melihat Jaejoong menutupi mulut dan hidungnya dengan kedua tangan. Yunho bisa melihat cairan pekat berwarna merah dari sela-sela jemari Jaejoong.

"OMO! Kau mimisan, Jae!" pekik Yunho.

Jaejoong memang merasakan ada cairan yang akan keluar dari hidungnya saat Yunho tengah menciumnya jadi ia mendorong tubuh Yunho agar Putera Mahkota tidak terkena darahnya. Apa sih yang ada dipikirannya saat Yunho menciumnya hingga ia bisa mimisan seperti itu?

Sekarang mereka berdua telah berada di halaman sekolah Cassiopeia School dengan Jaejoong yang masih menyeka darah yang keluar dari hidungnya menggunakan saputangan pemberian Yunho sedangkan Yunho yang berjalan disampingnya. Jaejoong bisa merasakan kakinya sedikit gemetaran saat berjalan berdampingan dengan Putera Mahkota yang telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya beberapa menit lalu. Astaga. Jaejoong merasa semakin pusing memikirkan kenyataan itu.

"Gwenchana, Jae?" tanya Yunho saat menyadari Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya. Jaejoong meyakinkan Yunho bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Baiklah. Aku harus pergi" Yunho merasa belum cukup menghabiskan waktu dengan pacar barunya itu. Tapi tugas kerajaan dan rutinitasnya sebagai Putera Mahkota menantinya.

"Eh? Saputangan Anda?"Jaejoong menunjuk saputangan putih dengan hiasan ukiran emas di pinggirnya milik Yunho yang sudah ternodai oleh darahnya.

"Aku memberikannya untukmu. Kau harus menjaganya baik-baik, ok?" Yunho tersenyum manis sekali menurut Jaejoong saat ia mengucapkan kalimat tadi.

"Kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu, ne. aku tidak mau mendapatimu mimisan lagi lain kali" Apalagi di saat kita tengah berciuman seperti tadi. Lanjut Yunho di dalam hati sambil sedikit terkekeh.

"Arraseo?"

Jaejoong hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya saat Yunho menasihatinya dan mengusap kepalanya sayang.

Yunho ingin sekali melihat senyum Jaejoong sekarang ataupun mengecap rasa manis bibir Jaejoong kembali tapi Yunho merasa sepertinya Jaejoong membutuhkan sedikit waktu untuk menerimanya sebagai seorang kekasih.

"Jja. Annyeong" Yunho menarik tangannya dari rambut hitam Jaejoong yang sangat halus dan berbalik berjalan menjauhi Jaejoong yang masih berdiri mematung di tempatnya.

Hanya seperti ini? Setelah pernyataan cinta yang diutarakan Yunho dan ciuman singkat yang mereka bagi, hanya seperti ini salam perpisahan mereka? Jaejoong rasanya tidak rela. Ingin rasanya ia memanggil Yunho agar kembali tapi ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya sedikit pun.

Tiba-tiba Yunho menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya berjalan kembali kearah Jaejoong. Jantung Jaejoong berdebar saat Yunho semakin mendekat.

"Aku pinjam ponselmu" ucap Yunho.

Dengan sedikit bingung Jaejoong mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam tasdan memberikannya pada Yunho. Yunho sedikit mengutak-atik benda persegi itu dan kemudian mengembalikannya kepada Jaejoong.

"Aku sudah menyimpan nomorku di ponselmu dan sudah menyimpan nomormu di ponselku. Nanti malam aku akan menghubungimu, ok?"

~.~.~.~.~ Prince Hours ~.~.~.~.~

Tidak ada yang berubah dalam hidup Jaejoong setelah hari itu kecuali dalam hidupnya kini bertambah satu nama. Jung Yunho. Kekasihnya, orang sudah berhasil memenjarakan hatinya, mengisi hari-harinya dan seseorang yang dipujanya.

Walaupun tidak seperti pasangan kekasih lain yang sering menghabiskan waktu berdua, Yunho dan Jaejoong cukup jarang bertemu. Kadang mereka akan menghabiskan waktu istirahat berdua di atap sekolah jika Yunho sedang tidak sibuk. Atau mereka akan menghilangkan rasa rindu dipojokkan perpustakaan dengan cara mereka sendiri.

Jaejoong tidak pernah mempermasalahkan intensitas pertemuan mereka yang sedikit ataupun hubungan mereka yang harus disembunyikan dari khalayak luas mengingat posisi Yunho di negeri ini. Asalkan Jaejoong tahu bahwa Yunho akan selalu ada untuknya, Jaejoong sudah merasa lebih dari cukup.

Yunho merasa menjadi orang yang paling beruntung di dunia. Bukan karena ia bisa mendapatkan apapun mengingat ia seorang Putera Mahkota, melainkan karena ia berhasil mendapatkan hati malaikat yang ada di pelukannya saat ini. Yunho tahu akan sangat berbahaya bagi Jaejoong jika sampai hubungan mereka dicium publik. Tapi bolehkah ia sedikit egois untuk kebahagiaannya sendiri?

"Boo, Saranghae" ucap Yunho sambil mengendus aroma tubuh Jaejoong yang sedang dipeluknya dari belakang itu. Mereka sedang berduaan di perpustakaan setelah sekolah usai. Memang di saat seperti inilah mereka baru bisa menikmati kebersamaan mereka.

"Nado, Yun" setelah Yunho memaksa Jaejoong untuk memanggil namanya saja tanpa panggilan kehormatan, akhirnya Jaejoong mau memanggil namanya. Padahal Yunho ingin Jaejoong memanggilnya dengan panggilan sayang seperti dirinya yang memanggil Jaejoong, tapi Jaejoong sangat pemalu.

"Kau masih berhutang panggilan sayang untukku" Yunho sedikit menggoda Jaejoong dengan menjilat leher putihnya dan menyebabkan Jaejoong bergidik geli karenanya.

"Yunhhh …" Jaejoong mendesahkan nama Yunho saat Putera Mahkota itu malah menghisap leher menggoda Jaejoong dan membuat tanda kepemilikannya disana.

Yunho menyelesaikan karyanya di leher Jaejoong dengan sedikit menciumnya. Yunho tersenyum puas melihat hasil perbuatannya yaitu tanda merah menyala yang sangat kontras dengan leher putih Jaejoong.

"MIanhae, Boo. Lehermu sangat menggoda"

Yunho bersiap untuk membenamkan kembali kepalanya ke leher Jaejoong sebelum Jaejoong membalikkan diri dan menjauhkan Yunho dari lehernya.

"Cukup, Yun. Jangan membuat kissmark lagi di leherku" sebal Jaejoong. Pasalnya Yunho sangat gemar membuat tandanya di leher Jaejoong dan Jaejoong kesulitan untuk menyamarkan tanda itu.

"Sssssssssh … " Pergerakan Jaejoong membuat mereka berdua kini saling duduk berhadapan dengan tubuh bagian bawah mereka yang menyatu. Yunho tanpa sadar mendesah saat tubuh bagian bawahnya bersentuhan dengan milik Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sendiri sudah akan berdiri saat menyadari perbuatannya itu tapi tangan kekar Yunho lebih cepat menggapai tengkuknya dan menariknya ke dalam sebuah ciuman.

"Nappeun, Boojae. Kau sengaja menggodaku, eoh?" tanya Yunho disela-sela ciuman mereka yang tentunya Yunho tidak memberi kesempatan Jaejoong untuk menjawab.

Jaejoong cukup kewalahan mengimbangi ciuman Yunho yang ganas. Yunho menggigit bibir bawah jaejoong meminta akses untuk masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Jaejoong yang sudah hampir kehabisan napas membuka sedikit mulutnya namun usahanya untuk menghirup lebih banyak oksigen tidak direstui Yunho karena bibir Putera Mahkota itu membekap erat bibirnya.

'Drrrrrt drrrrrrrrrt drrrrrrrt'

"Yunnh.. ponsh … selmuhhh" Jaejoong cukup kesulitan memberitahu Yunho di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Jaejoong memukul pelan dada Yunho agar namja tampan itu menyudahi ciuman mereka karena getaran dari ponsel Yunho tidak kunjung berhenti.

"Aish!" Rutuk Yunho.

"Mworago?" tanya Yunho langsung pada sang penelpon sambil menikmati pemandangan indah Jaejoong yang sedang terengah-engah dipangkuannya

"**Joseunghamnida, Hwangteja. Anda harus segera menghadiri peresmian Museum Seoul bersama Raja dalam 30 menit lagi**" ucap sekretaris kerajaan di seberang line.

Yunho melupakan agenda penting hari ini karena menikmati waktu berduanya bersama Jaejoong.

"Arraseo, aku akan segera kesana"

Yunho memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dan dihadapkan dengan Jaejoong yang sedang menatapnya. Yunho tidak bisa mengartikan tatapan mata Jaejoong.

"Kau akan pergi?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Mianhae" Yunho merasa sangat bersalah pada kekasih cantiknya itu. Mereka hanya mempunyai sedikit waktu untuk bermesraan karena kesibukannya sebagai Putera Mahkota.

"Gwenchana" Jaejoong selalu tersenyum dan mengucapkan kata ini disaat Yunho merasa bersalah kepadanya. Ah, Yunho sangat mencintai Jaejoongnya yang perhatian.

Yunho kembali memagut bibir manis Jaejoong (Jaejoong sekarang tidak mimisan lagi saat dicium Yunho, walaupun jantungnya masih ingin melompat keluar rasanya).

Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Yunho. "Berhenti, beruang. Bukankah kau harus pergi?" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya. Dan Yunho merasa ingin menerkamnya lagi.

"Beruang?" Yunho bingung akan panggilan Jaejoong kepada dirinya.

"Habisnya kau seperti beruang ganas yang siap menelan bibirku tadi" sebal Jaejoong.

Yunho tertawa. "Astaga, Boo~" Yunho mencubit kedua pipi Jaejoong berlawanan arah.

"Dasar YunnieBear"

~.~.~.~.~ Prince Hours ~.~.~.~.~

Jaejoong mematut penampilannya kembali di dalam cermin. Malam ini ia akan kencan bersama Yunho. Kencan pertama mereka. Yah, walaupun Yunho mengatakan hanya bisa lepas dari pengawalan selama 1-2 jam, tetap saja mereka akan menghabiskan waktu berdua, kan?

Jaejoong mengambil sepatu bootnya dan memakai kupluk putih untuk menutupi kepalanya. Memang sekarang sudah masuk musim dingin di Korea dan Jaejoong tidak mau mendengar Yunho-nya yang sangat cerewet jika sampai ia masuk angin ataupun flu gara-gara musim dingin. Jadi Jaejoong melingkarkan syal merah dilehernya dan memakai sarung tangan serta mantel sebelum melangkah keluar rumah.

Jaejoong kesal! Ini sudah lewat satu jam dari janji mereka bertemu dan sang Putera Mahkota masih belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Tangan Jaejoong sudah membeku dan tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan karena sejak tadi ia hanya berdiri diam menunggu kedatangan Yunho.

Dari kejauhan Jaejoong bisa melihat siluet seseorang yang berlari mendekati dirinya. Walaupun orang itu memakai mantel tebal dan hampir seluruh wajahnya tertutup syal, Jaejoong tahu kalau itu Yunho-nya.

"Mianhae, Boo. Aku tahu aku telat. Jeongmal mianhae" ucap Yunho sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya dan Yunho bisa menebak apa yang dikatakan kekasihnya selanjutnya. "Gwenchana"

Akhirnya mereka berdua berjalan di sepanjang jalan Myeongdong mencari sesuatu yang menarik bagi keduanya.

Yunho melihat tubuh Jaejoong yang gemetaran dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam mantel musim dinginnya. Yunho mengerutkan alisnya bingung melihat Jaejoong yang tidak pernah mengeluarkan tangannya dari saku mantelnya. Ia menarik satu tangan Jaejoong dan benar saja! Pria cantik itu tidak menggunakan sarung tangan.

"Kenapa kau tidak menggunakan sarung tangan, Boo? Udara sangat dingin. Kau bisa terkena flu"

Dan jawaban yang diberikan Jaejoong membuat Yunho semakin yakin kalau Jaejoong bukanlah manusia. Ia malaikat.

"Tadi ada seorang anak kecil penjual coklat yang menjual coklat hanya menggunakan mantel lusuh dan syal. Tangannya yang memegang kotak coklat sudah hampir membeku aku yakin tangannya pasti sudah mati rasa. Jadi, setelah aku membeli coklat darinya, aku memberikan sarung tanganku juga. Gwenchana, Yun" Jaejoong mengakhiri ceritanya dengan angelic smile miliknya.

"Yun" Jaejoong kaget karena tiba-tiba Yunho melepaskan sarung tangan kirinya dan memakaikannya di tangan kiri Jaejoong. Lalu tangan kiri Yunho menggenggam erat tangan kanan Jaejoong dan membawa kedua tangan masuk ke dalam saku mantel Yunho yang hangat.

"Jja. Sekarang tangamu sudah hangat, kan?"

"Eum" Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya dan berpikir betapa beruntungnya ia mendapatkan cinta sang Putera Mahkota.

"Boo, berjanjilah satu hal padaku" Yunho menatap Jaejoong lekat.

"Jangan pernah pergi dari sisiku. Apapun yang akan terjadi tetaplah berada disisiku" lanjutnya.

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya, ia yakin ia tidak mampu untuk pergi dari sisi Yunho.

Lalu keduanya berpelukan ditengah hujan salju yang turun malam itu

'_Aku malah takut kau yang akan meninggalkan diriku, Yunho-_ah' ucapnya Jaejoong dalam hati.

~.~.~.~.~ Prince Hours ~.~.~.~.~

Yunho tahu ia sudah membuat kesalahan besar dengan menjalin hubungan dengan Kim Jaejoong. Ia tahu akan ada banyak orang yang menolak dan menentang hubungan mereka. Tapi Yunho tidak menyangka akan seperti ini kejadiannya.

Muncul foto-foto mesranya bersama Jaejoong saat mereka kencan beberapa malam lalu di media massa dan menjadi headline.

**KEKASIH PUTERA MAHKOTA SEORANG PRIA? **

"Ini sangat memalukan" Raja Korea – Jung Siwon – melemparkan beberapa foto dan koran yang memuat pemberitaan tentang Putera Mahkota dan kekasihnya.

Tadi pagi istana dikirimi paket yang berisi foto-foto Yunho dan kekasihnya sehingga membuat seluruh penghuni istana geger. Tidak lama kemudian berita itu mulai tersebar ke seluruh penjuru Korea melalui media massa.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tertangkap kamera sedang bermesraan dengan seorang pria? Jelaskan padaku, Hwangteja"

"Jeoseunghamnida, Jeoha. Dia adalah kekasihku" ucap jujur Yunho.

"MWO?" Raja dan Ratu terpekik kaget mendengar pengakuan Yunho. Berarti putera mereka tidak mengelak pemberitaan tersebut?

Sang Raja memegang jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdetak menyakitkan setelah mendengar pernyataan sang putera. Tubuhnya oleng dan ia dibantu duduk di singgasananya oleh sang Ratu.

"Kau! Apa yang terjadi padamu, Hwangteja? Dia seorang pria sama sepertimu"

"Memang benar demikian, Jeoha. Tapi cinta tidaklah melihat jenis kelamin. Aku sangat mencintainya, Jeoha. Aku sangat mencintai Kim Jaejoong"

Setelah mendengar perkataan Yunho, sang Raja mengalami serangan jantung secara mendadak.

Jaejoong menjatuhkan cangkir minumannya saat tak sengaja ia melihat berita yang ditayangkan di televisi. Itu fotonya dengan Yunho. Walaupun jika dilihat dari sini bagian wajahnya tidak tertangkap kamera karena sedikit terhalang tubuh Yunho tapi wajah Yunho jelas terlihat di foto. Di foto lain juga wajah Jaejoong tidak terlihat jelas. Astaga.

" … **Putera Mahkota tertangkap basah saat sedang berkencan dengan kekasihnya. Namun, yang membuat semua orang terkejut adalah kekasihnya yang seorang pria. Bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi? Benarkah jika Putera Mahkota telah menyimpang? Atau …"**

Jaejoong tidak mendengar kelanjutan berita itu karena pada detik selanjutnya ia berlari menuju kamarnya mengabaikan teriakan umma-nya yang memanggil namanya. Sekarang yang ada dipikirannya adalah Yunho. Bagaimana keadaannya? Apa yang akan terjadi padanya? Jaejoong tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya sendiri pastinya tidak akan seburuk yang terjadi pada Yunho karena ia adalah Putera Mahkota. Astaga. Ini semua adalah salahnya. Andai saja ia tidak menerima pernyataaan cinta Yunho waktu itu …

~.~.~.~.~ Prince Hours ~.~.~.~.~

Keadaan Negara kacau. Berita buruk yang menimpa Putera Mahkota dan belum ada klarifikasi dari kerajaan membuat sebagian besar rakyat meminta untuk segera menurunkan Yunho dari statusnya sebagai Putera Mahkota dan mencari pengganti yang lebih layak.

Yunho kembali tidak masuk sekolah dan ini membuat Jaejoong semakin cemas. Belum lagi berita tentang keadaan kesehatan Raja yang memburuk.

Pada akhirnya Kerajaan membuat sebuah konferensi pers dan Yunho muncul untuk pertama kalinya di depan publik sejak pemberitaan mengenai dirinya menyebar.

"Itu semua tidak benar. Putera Mahkota dan pria yang ada di foto itu hanyalah teman biasa. Mereka tidak terlibat hubungan apapun selain teman. Dan Kami sangat menyesali munculnya pemberitaan miring tentang Putera Mahkota. Raja sampai jatuh sakit saat mendengar berita ini. Oleh karena itu, Kami meminta kepada semua pihak yang terkait untuk tidak melanjuti berita palsu ini untuk kebaikan kita bersama"

Seorang perwakilan kerajaan menjelaskan dan mengklarifikasi pemberitaan tentang Putera Mahkota. Yunho yang muncul dalam konferensi per situ meminta maaf kepada seluruh rakyat karena sampai muncul pemberitaan seperti itu.

Selain itu di konferensi pers itu juga kerajaan mengumumkan akan dilangsungkannya pernikahan antara Putera Mahkota dengan putri dari Perdana menteri Go

Jaejoong yang menonton konferensi pers itu tersenyum miris melihat sosok yang sangat ia rindukan selama beberapa hari ini. Memang sudah seharusnya seperti ini. Kisah mereka tidak akan pernah bahagia karena mereka tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu.

Jaejoong terus menangis sepanjang hari. Mencoba untuk mengusir ungkapan-ungkapan cinta yang pernah diucapkan Yunho dari telinganya. Hatinya remuk. Ia berusaha menenangkan hatinya dan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Yunho selalu mencintainya namun kenyataan yang terjadi tidak bisa Jaejoong abaikan begitu saja.

'_aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Boo'_

~.~.~.~.~ Prince Hours ~.~.~.~.~

Beberapa bulan setelah kejadian itu, keadaan kerajaan sudah kembali normal kecuali kondisi kesehatan sang Raja. Sakit sang Raja semakin parah dan mengharuskan Yunho untuk mengambil alih semua pekerjaan Raja. Hal ini menyebabkan dirinya tidak pernah masuk sekolah dan Jaejoong sudah tidak pernah mendapatkan kabar darinya.

Ingin sekali rasanya Jaejoong menelpon Yunho, tapi Jaejoong terlalu takut, takut untuk mendengar kenyataan yang keluar dari bibir Yunho sendiri. Sudah cukup baginya untuk menyimpulkan sendiri bagaimana akhir dari hubungan mereka tanpa harus mendengar kalimat itu dari Yunho

Sampai pada akhirnya sang Raja wafat dan seluruh negeri berduka atas kepergiannya.

Tidak lama setelah itu seperti yang diumumkan di konferensi pers, Putera Mahkota melangsungkan pernikahannya dengan wanita cantik yang sudah dijodohkan dengannya.

Seluruh negeri menyambut gembira berita ini. Seluruh negeri kecuali Kim Jaejoong tentunya.

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan – mantan – kekasihnya (Kalau boleh disebut seperti itu). Jaejoong merasa air matanya sudah habis untuk menangisi kisah cinta mereka.

Drrrrrrrrt drrrrrrrrrt drrrrrrrrrrrt

Jaejoong meraih ponselnya dengan malas dan menjawabnya tanpa melihat siapa sang penelpon.

"Yoboseyo" Jaejoong tidak yakin suara serak yang keluar dari tenggorokannya merupakan suaranya. Padahal Yunho selalu memuji keindahan suaranya saat bernyanyi tapi sekarang suaranya bahkan lebih parah daripada suara nenek sihir – menurutnya.

"Boo" sekali lagi Jaejoong mendengar suara bass yang sangat ia hafal melalui ponselnya. Ia melihat nama sang penelpon di ponselnya.

**Yunniebear**

"Bear~" panggilnya. Ternyata matanya masih memiliki stok air mata juga. Buktinya kini sungai air mata sudah mengalir deras di pipinya hanya dengan mendengar suara Yunho-NYA.

"Bogosipo, Boo" betapa Yunho sangat merindukan Jaejoong, suaranya, aromanya, senyumnya, tawanya, tubuhnya. Jaejoong bisa mendengar suara Yunho yang bergetar. Apakah Yunho tengah menangis juga seperti dirinnya?

"Nado bogosipo, Bear" Jaejoong sedikit terisak saat mengatakannya.

"Uljima. Jebal uljima, nae sarang"

Semakin disuruh berhenti, Jaejoong malah menangis semakin hebat.

"Yun, Yunho … Hiks .. Yunniebear" Jaejoong ingin terus memanggil nama Yunho-nya seperti ini.

"Boojaejoongie, Saranghae"

Mereka berdua menangisi nasib yang tidak memihak kepada cinta mereka.

"Dengar, apapun yang terjadi setelah ini aku akan tetap dan selalu mencintaimu. Aku berjanji. Kau percaya padaku, kan?" Tanya Yunho

Jaejoong mengganggukkan kepalanya merasa bodoh karena tentunya Yunho tidak akan bisa melihatnya.

"Ne. aku juga akan terus dan selalu mencintaimu, Bear" Yunho tersenyum senang mendengar perkataan Jaejoong.

'_Bolehkah aku sedikit egois, Jae?'_

"Aku ingin kau tetap memegang janjimu, Jae. Apapun yang akan terjadi tetaplah berada disisiku"

END

.

.

.

Tbc kok bercanda~ syalalalala

Terima kasih banyak kpd semua orang yg mendukung kelanjutan ff ini. Hahahaha. Saya menemukan byk nama2 baru (salam kenal, ne) dan nama2 yg sdh familiar #pelukdanciumatuatu

PandaMYP, missjelek, nunoel31, Hana - Kara, lipminnie, Himawari Ezuki, myeolchi gyuhee, thepaendeo, anastasya regiana, PURPLE-KIMlee, ifa. , nickeYJcassie, alvida the dark knight, Angel Muaffi, Lady Ze, JungJaema, Little dangko, R.A.F 33, vampireyunjae, jung chang, Guest, shiro20, yoon HyunWoon, diyas, minjoong, guests, dan para SR (emang ada? XD)


	3. Prince Hours Chapter 2

Title : Prince Hours

Author : Parkyoonhra

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Jung Kyuhyun, Jung Changmin and others

Genre : Family, Romance, Angst

Chapter : 2/?

Warning : Yaoi, MalexMale, Typos, Don't like Don't read

Happy Reading and Enjoy!

'_Bolehkah aku sedikit egois, Jae?'_

"Aku ingin kau tetap memegang janjimu, Jae. Apapun yang akan terjadi tetaplah berada disisiku"

.

.

.

Chapter 2

**Cassiopeia School Tahun 2013**

Murid-murid siswa sekolah elit Cassiopeia School terlihat sedang bergerombol di depan papan pengumuman. Seperti biasa setelah ujian selesai digelar, sekolah akan mengumumkan hasil ujian di papan pengumuman dan membuat para siswa antusias untuk melihatnya.

"Lagi-lagi mereka berada di peringkat teratas"

"Mereka selalu memperebutkan peringkat pertama"

"Memang di sekolah ini tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kecerdasan Putera Mahkota dan Pangeran."

Itulah sebagian ucapan yang dilontarkan para siswa saat sekali lagi melihat nama familiar yang selalu muncul menjadi peringkat pertama di setiap ujian yang diselenggarakan di Cassiopeia School.

**JUNG KYUHYUN**

**JUNG CHANGMIN**

"Sekali lagi kau mendapat peringkat pertama, Pangeran. Kau memang hebat, kawan" ucap seorang namja siswa Cassiopeia School dengan gummy smile yang tercetak di wajah tampannya kepada temannya yang acuh dengan hasil ujian mereka. Bagi namja tampan berambut pirang kecoklatan dan sedikit ikal ini sudah biasa melihat namanya berada di deretan paling teratas bersama nama rival abadinya, jadi lebih baik ia fokus menyelesaikan game di PSP-nya daripada berdesak-desakan hanya untuk melihat sesuatu yang sudah pasti.

"Hey, Kyu. Katakan sesuatu jangan diam saja" Lee Hyukjae – atau yang biasa dipanggil Eunhyuk – menyenggol teman yang masih bercinta dengan sang kekasih (red: PSP) disampingnya.

"Aku sedang sibuk, Monyet. Jangan menggangguku" Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal mendengar jawaban ketus dari sahabatnya itu. Kalau tidak mengingat sang sahabat – Jung Kyuhyun – yang seorang Pangeran, Eunhyuk pasti sudah menguliti hidup-hidup temannya yang sangat menyebalkan ini.

Gerombolan siswa yang masih saling mendorong di depan papan pengemuman seketika menghentikan pergerakan mereka dan secara otomatis membuat jalan agar seseorang yang baru tiba di dekat mereka agar orang itu bisa melihat pengumuman tersebut.

Seorang flower boy yang memiliki tinggi diatas rata-rata, tampan, dan juga memiliki tubuh yang atletis menatap tajam kearah pengumuman dan mendesiskan sebuah nama yang terus membayanginya sejak ia lahir ke dunia.

"Jung Kyuhyun …"

Semua orang menahan napas melihat kedatangan sang Putera Mahkota – Jung Changmin – dan nafas mereka tercekat melihat ekspresi marah sang Putera Mahkota saat melihat namanya berada di peringkat kedua sedangkan sang rival abadi berada di peringkat atasnya.

Seperti ada magnet yang menarik mata mereka berdua untuk saling bertemu, Changmin menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan menemukan Kyuhyun yang sedang melemparkan tatapan mengejek dan mengeluarkan seringai evil di wajahnya. Changmin bisa membaca ekspresi puas itu seperti 'sekali-lagi-aku-mengalahkanmu'.

Changmin mengepalkan tangannya erat. Lalu ia beranjak dari kerumunan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tertawa puas dalam hati melihat ekspresi kesal Changmin.

"Wow. Putera Mahkota kita memang sangat menyeramkan" komentar Eunhyuk di sebelah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mencibir. "Kau hanya tidak tahu dia yang sebenarnya saja. Dia itu food monster"

~.~.~.~.~ Prince Hours ~.~.~.~.~

Kyuhyun sedang berjalan di pinggir lapangan sambil terus memainkan PSP miliknya. Koridor sekolah tengah ramai dipenuhi siswa-siswi Cassiopeia School dan Kyuhyun sangat tidak suka berjalan di tengah keramaian karena mereka akan memandanginya dengan pandangan yang 'berbeda'. Kyuhyun sangat tidak menyukai hal tersebut.

Changmin yang sedang memainkan asal bola basket yang ada di tangannya melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang berjalan menunduk di pinggir lapangan. Tiba-tiba seringai evil – yang mirip dengan milik Kyuhyun – muncul di wajahnya.

Changmin mendribble bola basket itu sebentar lalu melemparkannya kearah Kyuhyun dengan sekuat tenaga dan menyebabkan namja manis berambut ikal itu menjatuhkan PSP kesayangannya. Kyuhyun sedikit menjerit saat merasakan sakit di kepalanya. Tapi ia lebih fokus memerhatikan benda berwarna hitam yang sudah tidak menyala lagi di dekat kakinya.

Kyuhyun siap melemparkan tatapan membunuh kepada siapa saja yang melemparnya dengan bola basket sialan itu. Dan menemukan wajah Jung Changmin yang menatapnya puas bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa menurunkan emosi Kyuhyun.

Changmin tersenyum puas. Melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang mengamuk merupakan hiburan tersendiri untuknya.

"Menjatuhkan sesuatu saat anda berjalan, Pangeran? Ceroboh sekali." ejek Changmin sambil berjalan mendekati namja manis yang sedang naik pitam itu.

"Tubuh kurusmu itu yang akan kujatuhkan sampai ke dasar neraka, Jung" geram Kyuhyun tanpa memperhatikan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia merasa sangat kesal dengan wajah yang ada di hadapannya ini.

Changmin sedikit terkejut mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun.

"Perhatikan kepada siapa kau sedang berbicara, Jung Kyuhyun" suara Changmin meninggi dengan raut wajahnya yang mengeras menahan kesal karena Kyuhyun telah berbicara kasar kepadanya. Ia adalah Putera Mahkota dan semua orang tahu derajat Kyuhyun jauh di bawahnya !

Kyuhyun yang kesal kepada dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa menjawab perkataan pemuda jangkung dihadapannya ini kemudian mengambil minuman salah seorang anak yang ada di dekatnya dan menyiram wajah Changmin dengan minuman itu.

"Pergi saja kau ke laut" Kyuhyun segera meraih PSP-nya dan segera berlari menjauhi Changmin yang sudah dikerumuni banyak orang karena perbuatannya.

Saat mendengar teriakan frustasi Changmin dari kejauhan, Kyuhyun tahu ia berada dalam masalah besar.

~.~.~.~.~ Prince Hours ~.~.~.~.~

Jung Changmin dan Jung Kyuhyun. Siapa rakyat Korea yang tidak mengenal dua namja tampan tersebut?

Jung Changmin yang merupakan Putera Mahkota Kerajaan Korea ini sering menghiasi televisi dengan wajah tampannya saat menemani sang ayah – Jung Yunho, Raja Korea – di beberapa event kerajaan. Garis wajah yang tegas warisan sang ayah dan tatapannya yang sangat tajam membuat dirinya digilai hampir seluruh gadis di seluruh Korea. Namun sifatnya yang sedikit tertutup dan dingin membuat dirinya terkesan agak misterius. Otaknya yang cerdas dan cara bicaranya yang terkesan sangat berhati-hati menambah poin plus untuk namja tampan ini sehingga Changmin sering diminta untuk melakukan pidato kenegaraan menggantikan sang ayah. Benar-benar tipe Raja masa depan.

Jung Kyuhyun. Pangeran tampan kita yang satu ini walaupun terlihat lebih sering bermain dengan PSP kesayangannya, namun tidak ada yang meragukan kecerdasan otaknya yang bisa disetarakan dengan Putera Mahkota. Menjadi pujaan hati dikalangan para penggemar setianya dan sering diberi tugas kerajaan saat Raja ataupun Putera Mahkota berhalangan hadir. Sikapnya yang cuek dan terkesan tidak peduli menjadi menjadi sesuatu hal yang sangat dipusingkan oleh penghuni istana dan terutama oleh sang umma. Walaupun sering bertingkah urakan, namun semua pekerjaan Pangeran tidak ada yang pernah mengecewakan Raja.

Keduanya sudah lama bersaing dalam berbagai hal. Selalu memperebutkan posisi nomor satu sejak mereka berdua bisa mengingat. Tumbuh bersama dalam lingkungan istana namun perbedaan status keduanya rupanya tidak bisa membuat mereka akur layaknya saudara.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak pernah membenci Changmin, tapi namja jangkung yang gemar makan itu selalu mencari ribut dan membuat emosinya meledak. Dan pada akhirnya selalu dirinya yang salah dan mendapat hukuman karena tentu saja Changmin selalu benar karena ia Putera Mahkota.

Sepulang sekolah Kyuhyun tengah berjalan di koridor istana menuju ke kediamannya di bagian selatan istana sampai di pertengahan jalan ia berpapasan dengan sang Ratu – umma Changmin. kyuhyun memberi hormat kepada sang Ratu yang selalu menatap sinis kearahnya namun ummanya selalu mengajarkan Kyuhyun bagaimana bersikap sopan walaupun kadang Kyuhyun malas melakukannya kepada orang-orang yang sudah jelas-jelas tidak menyukainya.

Sang Ratu – Jung Ahra – yang hari ini menggunakan isdangui (pakaian khas wanita kerajaan) berwarna hijau cerah memandang Kyuhyun yang masih menggunakan seragam sekolahnya dengan tatapan merendahkan yang sudah biasa Kyuhyun lihat sepanjang hidupnya berada di istana. Ratu memang tidak pernah menyukai Kyuhyun. Darah dari kalangan rendah – menurutnya – yang mengalir dalam tubuh Kyuhyun membuat tingkah sang Pangeran menjadi urakan. Ratu selalu merasa Pangeran Kyuhyun – dan ibunya tentu saja– tidak pantas hidup di dalam lingkungan istana.

"Aku mendengar kabar yang tidak sedap tentang anda hari ini, Pangeran" ucap Ahra memulai pembicaraan dan Kyuhyun sudah mengerang dalam hati karena menangkap kemana arah topik pembicaraan mereka ini.

"Tidak seharusnya anda melakukan perbuatan yang membuat Putera Mahkota malu di depan umum. Tidakkah Selir Kim mengajarkan anda hal itu dan sopan-santun lainnya?" tanya Ahra dengan nada yang penuh penghinaan.

Kyuhyun menundukkan tubuhnya meminta maaf atas perbuatannya.

"Anda harus bisa menjaga sikap layaknya seorang Pangeran" ucap Ahra diakhir pembicaraan mereka sebelum ia dan para dayangnya pergi menjauhi Kyuhyun yang menunduk menghormati kepergian sang Ratu.

Apapun yang dilakukan Kyuhyun memang selalu salah di mata sebagian besar orang. Jadi setelah mengganti pakaiannya dengan yang lebih santai, Kyuhyun memenuhi panggilan Ibu Suri yang mencari dirnya.

Kyuhyun berdiri di depan ruangan Ibu Suri dan bisa mendengar kalau neneknya itu tengah berbicara dengan ibunya.

"Hari ini Pangeran Kyuhyun menyiram wajah Putera Mahkota dengan minuman" Kyuhyun mendengar suara Ibu Suri dipenuh helaan nafas frustasi menghadapi ulahnya dan diikuti dengan permintaan maaf sang umma.

Kyuhyun bisa membayangkan ibu ummanya yang cantik tengah bersujud di depan Ibu Suri dan berulang kali memohon maaf atas kesalahan dirinya. Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya erat dan menahan emosinya.

"Aku harap anda bisa mendidiknya lebih baik lagi, Selir Kim"

Orang-orang selalu memandang sebelah mata ummanya. Kenapa? Apa karena ummanya sangat cantik? Atau karena ummanya mendapat perhatian lebih dari Raja? Ataukah karena ummanya seorang pria? Apapun hal itu, tidak akan membuat Kyuhyun tidak mencintai Kim Jaejoong , ummanya yang sudah melahirkan dirinya ke dunia ini dan membesarkannya di lingkungan istana yang jelas-jelas menolak kehadiran mereka. Kyuhyun sangat mencintai ummanya melebihi apapun di dunia ini. Dan satu-satunya hal yang membuat ia membenci dirinya sendiri saat menatap wajah kecewa ummanya kepada dirinya.

"Harus berapa kali aku mengatakannya padamu, Pangeran? Kau harus menjaga sikapmu. Kau itu pangeran dan setiap pasang mata mengarah padamu. Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan hal yang membuat harga diri Putera Mahkota jatuh di depan banyak orang?"

Setelah mendapatkan – banyak – nasihat dari Ibu Suri, kini Kyuhyun tengah duduk bersimpuh di depan sang ibu dan menerima segala kemarahan ibunya yang mengangkat-angkat dan memukul-mukul rotan di tangannya ke meja. Kyuhyun tahu hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai rotan itu mengenai kakinya.

"Mianhae, umma …" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menahan rasa sakit di kakinya.

Berat rasanya tangan Jaejoong saat ia sekali lagi mengayunkan rotan ditangannya kearah sang anak.

"Jaga ucapanmu, Pangeran"

"Joseunghamnida, Mama" ucap Kyuhyun sambil meringis. Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang tubuhnya saat tidak merasakan lagi pukulan rotan dan menemukan sang umma yang sudah berlinangan air mata.

Kyuhyun tidak pernah tega melihat namja cantik ini menangis karena dirinya. Kyuhyun menghapus air mata Jaejoong menggunakan ibu jarinya. Tangan Jaejoong terulur dan meraih pipi putih Kyuhyun.

"Maafkan, umma" ucap Jaejoong tulus.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Seharusnya Kyu yang minta maaf. Mianhae, umma" Kyuhyun membiarkan dirinya ditarik ke dalam pelukan umma-nya. Seseorang yang selalu merawat dan membesarkannya dengan penuh kasih sayang dan selalu tegas menghukumnnya jika ia berbuat kesalahan.

Status Jaejoong sebagai selir raja dan jenis kelaminnya yang seorang pria selalu mendatangkan banyak cemooh dari orang-orang di sekitarnya tapi Jaejoong menerima semua itu dengan tegar. Kyuhyun tidak pernah sekalipun mendengar Jaejoong mengeluh ataupun meratapi nasibnya. Ia hanya akan tersenyum menanggpi semua ejekan yang mengarah kepada dirinya. Jaejoong juga adalah orang pertama yang akan disalahkan jika Kyuhyun berbuat onar. jaejoong yang akan dengan rela menggantikan hukuman yang diberikan oleh raja untuk Kyuhyun. Lalu Jaejoong yang akan turun tangan menghukum anaknnya itu dengan memukul rotan ke kaki Kyuhyun hingga memerah tetapi Kyuhyun tahu ibunya sangat mencintai dirinya dan melakukan hal tersebut merupakan bentuk sikap tegas ibunya dalam mendidik dirinya. Lagipula Jaejoong selalu merasa tidak tega dan bersalah setelah menghukum Kyuhyun dengan rotan.

Tanpa disadari keduanya, seseorang dengan mata musang dan tinggi diatas rata-rata berdiri di depan ruangan Jaejoong dan mendengar isak tangis keduanya dalam diam. Changmin tidak tahu apa yang dirasakannya saat ini. Bersalah mungkin? Karena sekali lagi ia membuat Kyuhyun dihukum karena ia menyulut pertengkaran dengannya. Tetapi ia langsung menampik pemikiran tersebut. Ini sudah seharusnya. Ia seorang Putera Mahkota dan Kyuhyun yang merupakan Pangeran Biasa harus tinduk kepadanya.

~.~.~.~.~ Prince Hours ~.~.~.~.~

Saat makan bersama dengan seluruh anggota keluarga kerajaan merupakan saat yang tidak disukai Kyuhyun karena dirinya akan melihat sang umma berdiri di pojok ruangan bersama dayang-dayang istana sedangkan dirinya akan duduk manis dengan Raja, Ratu, Ibu Suri, dan Putera Mahkota. Kyuhyun sering merasa bahwa ia dan umma-nya berada di tempat yang salah. Kyuhyun sadar bahwa istana bukanlah tempat yang tepat untuk mereka berdua. Tapi sang umma selalu berkata dengan senyum indah yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya kalau disinilah tempatnya karena ia adalah putera dari sang Raja dan umma-nya akan selalu mendampingi puteranya tersebut.

Kyuhyun melihat kearah sang raja. Jung Yunho. Raja yang sangat bijaksana dan sangat dicintai seluruh rakyat. Kyuhyun sudah sering membaca dan mendengar cerita tentang pemerintahan Raja Yunho selama ini yang sering diwarnai dengan pemberontakan karena keputusan-keputusannya yang kadang tidak bisa ditangkap akal manusia. Salah satunya memasukkan umma-nya ke lingkungan istana dan menjadikannya selir. Katanya rakyat sempat mengecam tindakan raja ini dan lagi saat itu ia belum lama menikah dan menjabat sebagai raja tapi sudah mengambil keputusan sebesar itu. Negara sempat kacau tapi dengan intelegensinya yang tinggi dan kecakapannya memimpin kerajaan, ia berhasil mengatasi krisis waktu itu dan membuat rakyat tidak bisa menolak keputusannya menjadikan Kim Jaejoong menjadi selir-nya.

Kyuhyun sangat menghormati sosok ayahnya dan Changmin itu. Urgh … rasanya menyebalkan berbagi ayah dengan si tiang itu. Yunho tidak pernah membeda-bedakan antara Changmin dan Kyuhyun – menurutnya – tidak seperti orang lain yang memandang sebelah mata dirinya dan sang umma.

Kyuhyun juga sering menangkap tatapan penuh cinta yang dilayangkan Yunho kearah ummanya –belum lagi tatapan mesum darinya. Lalu Kyuhyun – dan seluruh penghuni istana – juga tahu kalau Yunho lebih sering mendatangi kediaman Selir Kim pada malam hari dan menghabiskan malam yang panas daripada berada di dalam kamarnya dan sang Ratu.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan tangan umma-nya yang cekatan menyiapkan makanan untuk Raja. Sedangkan di hadapannya dan keluarga kerajaan lainnya ada beberapa dayang istana yang menyiapkan makanan untuk mereka. Memang umma-nya disamakan dengan dayang istana. Hal ini pula lah yang kerap kali membuat Kyuhyun geram.

Tapi Kyuhyun mendengar kalau Raja sendiri lah yang meminta umma-nya untuk menyiapkan makanan untuknya. Dan Kyuhyun merasa bahwa umma-nya tidak merasa keberatan dengan hal tersebut (walaupun sudah jelas hal itu menurunkan derajatnya di mata orang lain).

Kyuhyun melihat umma-nya yang menunduk serta melemparkan senyum sopan (yang kelewat manis) kepada Raja yang tentunya dibalas senyum penuh cinta oleh Raja. Dua orang itu memang sering terlihat saling melemparkan tatapan mesra kapanpun dan dimanapun mereka berada tanpa memedulikan keadaan sekitar. Kyuhyun seperti bisa melihat kelopak bunga mawar merah bertebaran di sekitar appa-ummanya itu.

Ibu Suri berdeham dan memutuskan tatapan Raja dan Selir Kim. Raja membenarkan posisi duduknya dengan gerakan canggung sedangkan Selir Kim kembali ke tempatnya di pojok ruangan dan anggota keluarga kerajaan pun memulai acara makan mereka.

.

.

.

TBC

**Author's note : ini dia chapter 2 dr PH. Adakah yg bingung? Ini tuh mulai ke inti cerita seperti yg saya blg sblmnya cerita sesungguhnya itu ada di tahun ini dan main caracter ditahun ini bisa dibilang CHANGKYU. Kekeke. Saya msh bingung membuat hub changkyu disini brothership aja ato mau yg 'lebih'? menurut kalian gmn, reader-deul? Chap ini msh berisi msh perkenalan karakter blm msk ke konflik dan lbh byk berisi curhatan kyu, kpn2 saya bikin yg isinya curhatan min deh (smg isinya bkn makanan semua XD). Awalnya saya mau bikin karakter ahra sbg istri yg menderita krn suaminya yg raja lbh memilih selirnya dibandingkan dia yg istri sahnya. Tp saya memerlukan peran antagonis disini dan sprtinya tdk ada yg lbh cocok drpd nona Go ini. Hahaha. Chap depan kyknya msh bersetting thn 2013 tp liat aja ntar ya. See ya~**

**Saya ketawa2 sendiri pas baca review dr reader-deul. Krn sebagian bsr readel pada login jd saya bls atu2 deh :3. Makasih ya *hugs**

**Balesan review buat yg gak login:**

**Zen Ikkika : iya. Yunpa emang egois disini dia minta jaema utk terus berada disisinya pdhl dia hrs nikah sama org lain. Ironi memang. Kekeke**

**ny cho evil : mianhae kalo ini terlalu menyakitkan … tp saya suka~~~ XD**

**Merry Jung : iy a ini udah dilanjut. Ne, thn 1995 nyeritain kisah yunjae pas msh ABG, di taun 2013 ceritanya berpusat ke changkyu tp mereka terkait ke yunjae kok. Kira2 brp umur yunjae thn 3013? Tebak ksendiri yaw … yg jelas jeje tetep cantik kok. Kalo yun mgkn tambah endut #digantungyun**

**Yoyo : memang kisah yunjae sgt menyedihkan … ini udah lanjut~**

**Diyas : blm end kok. Kekeke. Ini udh lanjut**

**Rinda : iya kasian jeje ditinggal beruang. Tp tenang aja mereka tdk terpisahkan kok. Iya si ahra maksa minta dimasukin di ff ini. Kekekeke. Suka deh sama panggilan dr kamu 3**

**R.A.F 33 : aneh gmn? Mian kalo ga sesuai harapanmu. Ini udh lanjut**

**Yatiyunjae : iya sedih … T.T yunjae saling memiliki kok apapun yg terjadi. Ini udh cepet kan update-nya?**

**Shanez Pricillia : saya jg sedih bgt nulis bagian yunjae yg telpon2an… nona Go yg bakal nikah sama yun siapa lg kalo bkn nona Go yg itu? Kekeke. Kalo yun nikah, jeje saya bawa pulang #digigityun. Manggilnya terserah kamu enaknya gmn. Panggil princess jg blh^^ #ditimpukmassa**


	4. Prince HoursChapter 3

Title : Prince Hours

Author : Parkyoonhra

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Jung Kyuhyun, Jung Changmin and others

Genre : Family, Romance, Angst

Chapter : 3/?

Warning : Yaoi, MalexMale, Typos, Don't like Don't read

Happy Reading and Enjoy!

Chapter 3

.

.

.

Changmin merasa bosan dengan hidupnya. Mungkin jika orang lain melihat dirinya akan berpikir bahwa hidupnya sebagai seorang Putera Mahkota sangat menyenangkan. Padahal tidak sama sekali!

Sedari kecil Changmin sudah diberitahu akan posisinya sebagai Putera Mahkota dan dididik untuk siap menjadi Raja Korea di masa depan. Selain mengemban pendidikan formal di sekolah kerajaan – Cassiopeia School – Changmin juga harus menguasai banyak hal lain selain pelajaran di sekolah. Ia harus belajar seni pedang dan bela diri, teknik peperangan, keahlian berkuda, memanah, berenang, menguasai sejarah kerajaan, tata kenegaraan, Bahasa Inggris, Bahasa Prancis, Bahasa Spanyol, dan Bahasa Itali. Untuk itu dipanggil instruktur terbaik di bidangnya untuk mengajar Changmin agar ia bisa menguasai semuanya.

Oleh karena itu, ia sering absen dari pelajaran sekolah untuk melaksanakan tugas kerajaan maupun mengikuti pelajaran kerajaan itu. Kadang Changmin berpikir untuk apa semua keahlian itu? benar-benar hanya omong kosong. Tapi sekali lagi itu kewajibannya sebagai Putera Mahkota.

Changmin semakin menelusupkan kepalanya ke balik selimut saat sinar matahari menyilaukan matanya yang masih terpejam di pagi hari.

"Joseunghamnida, hwangteja. Saatnya anda untuk bangun dan bersiap pergi ke sekolah"

Sebenarnya Changmin mendengar dengan jelas perkataan salah seorang dayang yang menyuruhnya untuk segera bangun, tapi Changmin terlalu malas hari ini. Ia ingin terus bergelung di bawah selimut hangatnya seharian ..

"Hwangteja, Ratu pasti akan marah jika tahu anda tidak segera bangun" lanjut dayang itu.

"Ne, ne. aku bangun" Changmin memang bangun dan mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk tapi matanya masih setia untuk terpejam.

Dayang-dayang istana akan menyiapkan air hangat untuk Changmin, seragam hingga perlengkapan sekolahnya jadi Changmin tinggal menunggu sampai semua persiapan selesai, ia mandi dan berpakaian lalu ia akan sarapan! Changmin sudah tidak sabar untuk melahap sarapannya!

Changmin tahu seharusnya ia berjalan menuju pintu utama istana dimana mobilnya dan para bodyguard-nya telah menunggu, tapi entah mengapa Changmin malah melangkahkan kakinya menuju bagian selatan istana dan menemukan seorang namja cantik tengah menyirami berbagai macam tanaman bunga di taman Selatan istana. Kim Jaejoong. Selir Raja. Changmin selalu merasa nyaman saat memperhatikan Selir Kim dari jauh. Changmin juga tidak tahu mengapa, tapi yang jelas Changmin menyukai saat Selir Kim tersenyum. Senyumnya sangat indah. Changmin sekarang mengerti kenapa Raja yang notabene adalah ayahnya jatuh cinta dan tergila-gila akan Kim Jaejoong. Sosoknya bagai malaikat yang jatuh ke bumi.

Oke, kenapa kita malah membahas selir ayahnya itu? Changmin mengintai dari balik tembok bukan untuk meng-stalk selir ayahnya. Ia menunggu seseorang.

Tidak lama kemudian muncul lah namja berambut coklat caramel yang tengah lari terburu-buru menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Umma, aku hampir terlambat" Kyuhyun mendekati Jaejoong dan memberikan sebuah kecupan selamat tinggal di pipi umma-nya itu.

"Makanya jangan begadang hanya untuk bermain game, Pangeran" nasihat Jaejoong yang sepertinya tidak di dengarkan oleh Kyuhyun yang sudah berlari menjauhinya.

"Terlambat bangun lagi, Pangeran? Kebiasaan yang buruk" Kyuhyun yang sedang berlari kea rah pintu utama istana menghentikan larinya dan menatap sengit Changmin yang melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan tengah memberinya sebuah senyum mengejek.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Seharusnya kau sudah berangkat dari tadi"

"Sangat sayang rasanya jika aku melewatkan pagi yang indah ini dengan terburu-buru pergi ke sekolah"

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal mendengarnya. Seperti Kyuhyun punya banyak waktu saja untuk mendengar semua perkataan tidak penting Changmin – menurutnya.

"Dasar Putera Mahkota yang menyebalkan" Kyuhyun berlari menjauh seraya menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek.

Changmin terkekeh kecil merasa sedikit terhibur karenanya.

"Anak itu benar-benar …" tapi sepertinya Jaejoong sama sekali tidak merasa terhibur dengan kelakuan Kyuhyun barusan.

Jaejoong segera membungkukan tubuhnya meminta maaf. "Maaf atas ketidaksopanan Pangeran, Putera Mahkota"

Changmin selalu merasa ada yang salah jika namja cantik ini member hormat ataupun membungkukkan tubuhnya di hadapan tidak seharusnya Jaejoong berperilaku seperti itu di hadapannya.

Changmin menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. "Bukan masalah besar"

Jaejoong menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan memberikan senyuman terindahnya untuk Changmin.

"Terima kasih, Putera Mahkota"

"Untuk apa?" tanya Changmin bingung. Ia bahkan tidak melakukan apa-apa – kecuali mengejek Kyuhyun mungkin.

"Karena sudah membiarkan Pangeran untuk pergi ke sekolah terlebih dahulu sebelum anda berangkat"

Jaejoong tahu Changmin adalah anak yang baik dan cukup perhatian kepada Kyuhyun. sebagai seorang Putera Mahkota, Changmin memiliki beberapa pengawalan ketat saat ia berangkat pergi ke sekolah, akan ada 3-4 mobil yang mengikuti mobil yang ditumpanginya dan mengaraknya agar selamat hingga sampai di sekolah. Kalau Kyuhyun pergi setelah Changmin, dipastikan mobil yang ditumpangi Kyuhyun tidak akan bisa menyelip melewati rombongan mobil Changmin. Jaejoong merasa kalau Changmin memang membiarkan Kyuhyun berangkat lebih dulu dibandingkan dirinya.

Oke. Changmin cukup salting jika terus dipandangi seperti ini oleh Selir Kim yang cantik …

~.~.~.~.~ Prince Hours ~.~.~.~.~

Sekolah. Tempat yang sangat malas untuk Changmin datangi. Bukan. Bukan karena ia tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran di sekolah, tetapi karena ia tidak bisa menahan rasa laparnya selama berada di sekolah!

Pelajaran yang sangat membosankan tentu saja membuat perut Changmin kerap kali berteriak kelaparan tapi Changmin tidak bisa makan di kantin sekolah. Kenapa? Karena semua mata akan memandang kearahnya seakan-akan dirinya benda museum yang hidup. Changmin tidak suka jika ada yang mengganggu acara kencannya dengan semua makanan. Tapi mana bisa ia makan di tengah ratusan pasang mata yang menatapnya .

Menahan lapar adalah satu-satunya hal yang membuat Changmin malas datang ke sekolah dan temperamennya semakin memburuk jika ia lapar. Jadi Changmin akan lebih memilih tidur di atap sekolah seperti ini saat lapar daripada harus berada di kelas.

Changmin menyenderkan punggungnya ke sebuah dinding dan mulai menutup matanya dengan earphone yang bertengger manis di telinganya. Changmin suka mendengarkan musik. Belum sempat Changmin terbang ke alam mimpi, ia merasakan ada sseorang yang berjalan mendekatinya. Dengan malas Changmin membuka matanya dan melihat Jung Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri di depannya dengan membawa 2 set makan siang!

Changmin bisa melihat raut wajah kesal Kyuhyun saat berbicara dengannya.

"Kau harus menurunkan rasa gengsi-mu atau kau akan mati kelaparan kalau terus begini" Changmin masih tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Kyuhyun, tapi pemuda manis itu menyodorkan 1 set makan siangnya kearah Changmin dan menyuruhnya untuk mengambilnya.

Kemudian Kyuhyun duduk disamping Changmin dan mulai memakan makanan miliknya.

"Apa? Kau lapar kan? Kalau tidak mau ya sudah" dengan sadis Kyuhyun menarik makanan yang ada di tangan Changmin.

"Ya! Kau sudah memberikannya padaku, mana bisa diambil lagi" Changmin tidak akan rela melepaskan makanan yang sudah ada di hadapannya.

"Dasar food monster" Changmin bisa mendengar umpatan kecil dari mulut Kyuhyun tapi Changmin tidak peduli dan memulai makannya.

"Hey. Darimana kau tahu kalau aku lapar? Lagipula darimana kau tahu aku ada disini?" tanya Changmin.

Kyuhyun hanya mengendikkan bahunya. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku hanya tahu begitu saja"

Changmin mengerutkan dahinya bingung mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun.

"Makanan itu tidak gratis ya. Kau harus menggantinya. Kau juga harus mengganti PSP-ku yang kau rusak"

"Aku tidak merusakkan PSP-mu. Kau yang menjatuhkannya" jawab Changmin cuek.

"YA! Aku juga tidak akan menjatuhkannya kalau kau tidak melempar aku dengan bola basket bodohmu itu"

Changmin tidak peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun dan mencoba untuk lebih focus menghabiskan makanannya.

Keheningan tercipta diantara mereka berdua, hanya terdengar suara kunyahan mereka saat melahap makan siang mereka. Kalau dipikir-pikir mereka lebih memilih makan siang berdua di atap sekolah daripada makan di kantin dengan anak-anak yang lain. Kyuhyun merutuki kebodohannya yang mengikuti perasaannya yang mengatakan kalau ia harus mencari Changmin dan memberi Putera Mahkota itu makanan.

"Kau bisa membeli ribuan PSP kalau kau mau dengan menggunakan anggaran dana Pangeran" ucap Changmin tiba-tiba memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. "Mana bisa begitu. Umma pasti akan mengamuk kalau tahu aku membeli PSP lagi. Umma selalu mengatakan, _'kau harus bisa memakai uang-mu untuk membeli barang yang lebih berguna, Pangeran'" _Kyuhyun menghela napas pasrah saat mengingat kata-kata umma-nya.

"Kurasa aku setuju dengan umma-mu. PSP memang bukan barang yang berguna" komentar Changmin.

"YA! Kau ingin mencari ribut denganku ya?" Changmin harus menahan tawanya saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang memerah karena kesal.

"Aku kan bukan Putera Mahkota yang bisa berbuat sesuka hati seperti dirimu. Umma-ku cantik tapi sangat menyeramkan kalau marah, sedangkan kau mana ada yang akan memarahimu, huh!" ucap Kyuhyun sebelum ia meneruskan makannya. Changmin hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Kenyangnyaaa~~~" ucap Kyuhyun setelah menghabiskan makanannya.

"Kau menyisakan sayurannya" ucap Changmin saat melihat masih banyak tersisa sayuran di box makanan Kyuhyun.

"Aku benci sayuran" jawab Kyuhyun. ia memang tidak pernah makan sayuran yang paling tidak disukainya. "Sehabis makan enaknya tidur"

Kyuhyun langsung merebahkan tubuhnya mencari posisi yang enak untuk tidur siang. Changmin hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Kyuhyun.

"Dia sudah tertidur? Cepat sekali …"

Changmin memperhatikan wajah tertidur Kyuhyun yang menurutnya sangat manis. Apa? Apa tadi dia mengatakan kalau wajah Kyuhyun manis? Changmin pasti sudah gila! Tapi dengan kulit yang putih, bulu mata panjang yang lentik, hidung mancung dan bibir merahnya Changmin tidak tahu kata apa lagi yang pas untuk mendeskripsikan seorang Jung Kyuhyun selain kata manis.

Changmin menepuk-nepuk wajahnya agar pikiranya kembali normal. Sepertinya ia butuh tidur juga.

Akhirnya kedua Pangeran itu membolos pelajaran dan menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan tidur di atap sekolah^^

~.~.~.~.~ Prince Hours ~.~.~.~.~

Setelah menyelesaikan acara makan malam, seluruh anggota keluarga kerajaan berkumpul dan menikmati makanan penutup yang telah disediakan para dayang istana.

Yunho melihat ke pojok ruangan dimana sang kekasih terlihat sangat gelisah. Jaejoong menggerak-gerakkan kakinya gelisah, memilin ujung bajunya dan menggigit bibirnya sesekali. Sebenarnya Jaejoong malah terlihat menggemaskan jika bertingkah seperti itu, tapi Yunho merasa ada sesuatu.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau sampaikan, Selir Kim?" Jaejoong tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba Raja bertanya kepadanya. Semua mata memandang kearahnya dan menunggu dirinya untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari orang nomor satu di Korea itu.

"Hmm … anu … Mmmm …"

"Aku tidak bisa mendengar jawabanmu, Selir Kim"

"S-saya mendapat kabar kalau umma saya sedang sakit, Jeonha. Saya ingin meminta izin untuk pergi menjenguk umma saya"

Jaejoong tahu tidak seharusnya ia mengatakan perihal ini sekarang, dimana seluruh anggota kerajaan tengah berkumpul. Seharusnya ia bertanya kepada Yunho secara pribadi. Tapi Jaejoong tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama. Ia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan kesehatan ibunya. Jaejoong tidak ingin apa yang terjadi pada ayahnya dulu kembali terulang. Dan sepertinya Yunho mengerti maksud Jaejoong.

"Kau tahu peraturan istana, Selir Kim" nada bicara yang digunakan Ratu membuat Jaejoong semakin menundukkan wajahnya. Jaejoong sempat melirik Yunho dan memberi namja tampan itu tatapan memohonnya.

Yunho menghela napas. "Kau boleh pergi, Selir Kim"

Jaejoong segera menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap Yunho senang.

"Jeonha!" terlihat Ratu tidak terima dengan keputusan Raja.

"Sudahlah, Mama. Lagipula Selir Kim sudah lama tidak mengunjungi ibunya. Izikanlah ia untuk keluar istana" Ibu Suri yang sedari tadi terdiam pun ikut mendukung keputusan Raja dan Ratu pun tidak bisa menolak lagi.

"Jika saya diizinkan saya ingin menemani Selir Kim, Jeonha" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berbicara membuat semua orang menatap kearahnya.

"Dan kenapa kau ingin menemani kepergian Selir Kim, Pangeran?" tanya sang Raja.

"Sesuai dengan peraturan istana, seorang Selir Raja tidak boleh pergi keluar istana tanpa izin dari Raja dan didampingi atau mendampingi Raja. Izinkanlah saya menggantikan anda untuk menemani Selir Kim, Jeonha" tutur Kyuhyun.

Yunho menghela napas berat. Memang untuk saat ini ia tidak bisa menemani Jaejoong pulang kerumahnya karena pekerjaannya yang menumpuk. Apalagi ia juga sedikit tidak rela membiarkan jaejoong pergi, tapi melihat keinginan Jaejoong yang begitu kuat, akhirnya Yunho mengizinkannya. Tapi sekarang Kyuhyun juga ingin menemani ibunya? Hhhh …

Alasan sebenarnya Kyuhyun ingin menemani Jaejoong adalah pergi keluar dari lingkungan istana. Tentunya akan sangat menyenangkan pergi dari tempat yang menyebalkan ini menurut Kyuhyun. lagipula ia sudah lama tidak mengunjungi Kim halmoni-nya. Kyuhyun jadi tersenyum sendiri memikirkan ia akan segera terbebas dari peraturan istana yang sangat ketat walaupun hanya untuk beberapa hari.

"Menurut saya, akan terlihat sangat tidak pantas jika anda mengizinkan Pangeran Kyuhyun untuk menemani Selir Kim pergi keluar istana, Jeonha" kali ini Changmin lah yang membuka mulut untuk berbicara dengan Raja. Changmin melirik kerah Kyuhyun sebentar dan melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Saya adalah Putera Mahkota, jika Raja tidak bisa memenuhi suatu tugas sudah kewajiban saya untuk menggantikan anda, bukan Pangeran Kyuhyun" Changmin menyeringai senang melilhat wajah kesal Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun bisa melihat wajah Changmin yang seperti mengatakan 'aku tidak akan membiarkanmu keluar istana dan pergi bersenang-senang'. Menyebalkan.

Changmin dan Kyuhyun saling melempar death glare dan atmosfir di ruangan itu berubah menjadi sangat mencekam dipenuhi aura persaingan yang keluar dari tubuh kedua pangeran itu.

"Apakah begitu penting untuk menentukan siapa yang akan menemani Selir Kim?" tanya Ratu malas. Sedangkan Ibu suri meneguk tehnya pelan-pelan dalam diam.

Semua orang di ruangan itu menunggu keputusan final sang Raja.

Yunho memijit kepalanya yang sedikit pening. "Baiklah. Kalian berdua yang akan menemani Selir Kim pulang ke ruamah orang tuanya selama 2 hari"

"MWO?"

~.~.~.~.~ Prince Hours ~.~.~.~.~

"Boo, kau yakin akan pulang dan meninggalkan aku sendiri?" tanya Yunho kepada namja cantik yang ada di pelukannya itu.

Mereka kini telah berada di dalam kamar Jaejoong. Jaejoong sangat senang jika malam telah tiba, karena hanya di saat itulah ia memiliki Yunho seutuhnya. Hatinya dan tubuhnya.

Yunho masih menciumi leher putih milik Jaejoong sembari menunggu jawaban dari namja cantik yang duduk membelakangi tubuhnya itu.

"Aku s-sssangat merindukan umma, Bearrrr" jawab Jaejoong agak kesusahan karena menahan geli atas perbuatan Yunho pada lehernya.

"Tapi aku akan merindukanmu"

Mungkin Yunho memang raja yang baik bagi rakyatnya, bijaksana serta tegas. Tapi jika sudah berhadapan dengan seorang Kim Jaejoong, Yunho akan kehilangan akalnya dan tak ada bedanya dengan anak berumur lima tahun yang suka merengek.

Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap namja yang paling ia cintai dan memegang kedua pipi Yunho.

"Aku hanya pergi 2 hari, Yun"

Yunho memegang kedua tangan Jaejoong yang ada di pipinya, kemudian membawanya kedepan wajahnya lalu ia kecup lembut dua tangan putih namja pujaan hatinya itu.

"Aku akan merindukan sentuhan lembut tangan ini" ucap Yunho.

Kemudian ia mengecup doe eyes milik Jaejoong, "Aku akan merindukan mata indah ini, aku akan merindukan hidung bangir ini, aku akan merindukan pipi lembut ini …" Yunho terus mengecupi satu-persatu bagian wajah Jaejoong dan mata Jaejoong senantiasa terpejam untuk lebih menikmati setiap sentuhan bibir Yunho yang mendarat di wajahnya,

"Dan aku akan sangaaat merindukan bibir ini …"

Yunho mengecup bibir cherry Jaejoong. Awalnya hanya berupa kecupan ringan namun lama-kelamaan ciuman itu semakin dalam dan menuntut. Yunho membaringkan tubuh Jaejoong dan Jaejoong hanya bisa melenguh merasakan punggungnya menyentuh ranjangnya yang empuk. Tangan kanan Yunho menekan tengkuk Jaejoong untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka dan tangannya yang lain berada di pinggang ramping Jaejoong. Jaejoong menyisipkan kedua tangannya di antara rambut tebal Yunho dan memberikan kesan yang sensual. Kemudian mereka melanjutkan kegiatan malam mereka yang panas dan dipenuhi dengan desahan …

.

.

.

TBC

Author's note: saya merasa ff Prince Hours saya ini krg diminati deh. Padahal ini ff favorit saya dibandingin sama 2 ff saya yg lain tp review yg saya terima gak sesuai sama perhitungan saya. Saya senang membaca review dr temen2 krn review merupakan factor saya utk mengukur tingkat kepuasan reader. Apa ff Prince Hours ini krg bagus? Ato krn gak ada Chibi Min disini jd krg menarik :D the power of chibi Min deh! Tapi krn ada yg terus menagih kelanjutan ff ini, jd saya post deh~ semoga semua suka yah^^~ eh ada yg nanya fb dan twitter saya? Fb saya mah gak ada apa-apanya, saya cuma post ff dif fn kok, terus saya gak main twit. Anggap aja saya gaptek lah ya kyk yunpa #ditabokyun

ada byk reader baru kah? Saya senang sekali~ salam kenal, ne? kebanyakan reader kesel sama 3 hal, jae yg jd selir, ahra yg jd ratu, dan min yg jd anak yunra. Hahaha keep reading aja ya, akan ada byk kejutan di chapter2 selanjutnya^^ buat changkyu saya jd makin bingung mau buat hub mereka kyk gimana setelah baca pendapat reader-deul jadi saya akan menulis sesuai imajinasi saya dan terserah reader mau membayangkannya kyk gimana deh :D terus masa ada yg minta saya buat NC? Hahaha mianhae** ChoiMinhoANAE kalau **mengecewakanmu sepertinya saya belum siap utk bikin NC. Tp kalo baca NC yunjae sih sering #eh XD

Special thanks for special readers:

gothiclolita89, bumkeyk, JungJaema, zhe, yf123, Dea Yunjae, hexsaa, Dipa Woon, riekyumidwife, Himawari Ezuki, I was a Dreamer, manize83, iasshine, yunjae style, vampireyunjae, riska0122, ifa. , lipminnie, yoon HyunWoon, myeolchi gyuhee, leejaeshin073, LaylaYJ, jae sekundes, sakuranatsu90, Jihee46, NevvYunJeJe, Baida Aries, anastasya regiana, EMPEROR-NUNEO, dyayudya, Hana - Kara, uknowcassi, nickeYJcassie, Angel Muaffi, Yoo kim, bearnyajung, YunJaeLovers, RyGratia, Next, merry jung, xoxoxo, Eunmie sung, subarashihito, Zen Ikkika, Vivi, toshi-chan, Rinda, Caramel Macchiato, diyas, D, chibiechan01, , DBSJYJ, dee, 3kjj, ChoiMinhoANAE, Taeripark


	5. Prince Hours Chapter 4

Title : Prince Hours

Author : Parkyoonhra

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, and others

Genre : Family, Romance

Chapter : 4/?

Warning : Yaoi, MalexMale, Typos, Don't like Don't read

Author's note: karena byk yg minta dibanyakin yunjae momennya, makanya saya bikin satu chap penuh ttg mereka dan menunda chap ttg liburan jaeminkyu di luar istana ke chap selanjutnya. Semoga semuanya puas ya~ oya saya sdh memutuskan utk apdet 1-2 chap setiap weekend jd maap ya kalo ada yg merasa lama kalo nungguin saya apdet soalnya yah agak susah kalo hari biasa bikin ff. hehehe. Tp kalo hari libur saya usahain apdet jg deh. Oya terus ada bbrp reader yg menanyai ttg gmn baju jeje pas jadi selir di istana ya? Kalo saya sih bayanginnya jeje tetap pake hanbok yg biasa dipake pangeran2 gitu lah. Abisnya saya gak kuat bayangin jeje pake hanbok cewek, pasti tuh org bersinar bgt . tp krn saya gak ngegambarin pakaian jeje secara eksplisit, jadi yah terserah reader mau bayanginnya kyk gmn^^. So capcus~ Happy Reading and Enjoy!

Chapter 4

.

.

.

**November 1995**

"**Aku sudah kelaparan menunggumu di atap sekolah sejak tadi.. jika dalam waktu lima menit kau belum datang, mungkin saja aku akan mati kelaparan disini"**

Yunho menahan tawanya membayangkan wajah cantik kekasihnya saat Jaejoong membaca pesan yang ia kirim. Namja cantik itu pasti langsung melesat panik ke atap sekolah setelah membaca pesan Yunho.

BRAAAAK

Bunyi pintu atap sekolah yang dibanting oleh seorang namja cantik yang sangat Yunho kenali. Yunho terkikik geli melihat nafas Jaejoong yang masih terengah-engah sehabis berlari menaiki tangga sampai ke atap ini. Dadanya naik-turun berusaha mengambil oksigen lebih dan bibir merahnya sedikit terbuka. Oh he's so hot!

Yunho langsung memeluk tubuh ramping itu dan menghirup aroma tubuh Jaejoong yang sangat ia sukai. Sangat menenangkannya.

"Tidak perlu terburu-buru seperti itu, Boo" ucap Yunho masih dengan menutup mata, mencoba menikmati kehangatan tubuh mereka yang masih berpelukan erat.

Jaejoong mencubit lengan kekar Yunho kecil. "Bagaimana aku tidak buru-buru kalau kau mengirimiku pesan semacam itu" bibir cherry itu mem-pout imut.

CUP

Yunho tidak tahan untuk tidak merasakan manis bibir Jaejoong yang sudah menjadi candunya itu.

"Mianhae, Boo. Aku terlalu merindukanmu jadi tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi"

Jaejoong memukul tangan Yunho ringan. "Kau hanya tidak masuk sekolah satu hari karena tugas kerajaan, Yun. Jangan berlebihan"

"Sungguh, Boo. Mungkin aku bisa mati jika tidak bertemu denganmu selama seminggu karena terlalu merindukanmu"

Yunho membawa tubuhnya bersandar di sebuah dinding di atap sekolah dengan tubuh Jaejoong yang masih dalam dekapannya. Yunho melupakan rasa laparnya dan lebih memilih menikmati waktu berdua bersama sang kekasih. Sama halnya dengan Jaejoong yang menikmati kebersamaan mereka.

Yunho mengecupi puncak kepala Jaejoong dan setiap helai rambut halusnya, sedangkan jaejoong memainkan jemari Yunho yang melingkar di perutnya.

"Hari ini kamu masak apa, chagiya?" tanya Yunho sayang.

Jaejoong yang sedang menyiapkan makan siang mereka hanya menunduk malu mendengar panggilan sayang dari Yunho. Astaga, Jaejoong masih belum terbiasa dengan semua itu.

Yunho memang meminta Jaejoong untuk membuatkannya bekal makan siang agar mereka bisa memakannya bersama sehingga Yunho tidak perlu makan bersama teman-temannya di kantin. Tentu saja Yunho lebih suka menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya bersama kekasih cantiknya.

"Masakanmu memang yang terbaik, Boo"

Jaejoong merona heboh mendengar pujian dari Yunho. Walaupun Yunho terbiasa melontarkan kalimat-kalimat gombalannya, jaejoong tetap saja masih merona saat mendengarnya.

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya bingung saat Yunho tidak langsung memakan bekalnya. Ia memandang wajah tampan kekasihnya itu.

"Suapin~~~" ucap Yunho dengan aegyo-nya untuk membujuk Jaejoong.

Astaga. Apa yang akan dilakukan semua fans Putera Mahkota ini jika mengetahui perilaku Yunho yang sangat manja kepada Jaejoong seperti ini. Jaejoong jadi merasa seperti baby sitter yang tengah mengurus bayi. Bayi beruang mungkin. Kekeke

Jaejoong membawa sumpitnya yang penuh makanan ke depan mulut Yunho tapi namja bermata musang itu tidak segera membuka mulutnya.

"Waeyo?" tanya Jaejoong. Katanya mau disuapin?

Yunho cemberut. "Aku tidak mau disuapin menggunakan sumpit"

"Lalu?"

Yunho menyeringai. "Aku ingin disuapin menggunakan mulutmu~" ucapnya riang.

"Y-yun …" jangan ditanya semerah apa wajah jaejoong sekarang

"Aku akan mengajarimu bagaimana caranya"

Yunho memasukkan sedikit makanan ke dalam mulutnya, melumatnya sebentar lalu ia memagut bibir Jaejoong lembut. Yunho menyalurkan makanan itu di tengah-tengah ciuman mereka dan membantu Jaejoong untuk menelannya.

"Eugh…" Yunho semakin menggila saat mendengar lenguhan yang keluar dari mulut Jaejoong. Lidah Yunho menjelajahi isi mulut Jaejoong dan ia terlibat adu lidah dengan Jaejoong.

Yunho melepas tautan bibir mereka saat Jaejoong semakin mendorong tubuhnya menjauh karena Jaejoong membutuhkan pasokan udara tambahan.

Yunho menyeringai puas melihat bibir Jaejoong yang sedikit membengkak dan mengkilat karena salivanya.

Lalu mereka menghabiskan sisa bekal makan siang mereka dengan Jaejoong yang menyuapi Yunho menggunakan metode yang telah diajarkan Yunho padanya XD

"Aku harus segera kembali ke kelas, Yun" ucap Jaejoong.

Setelah menghabiskan makan siang mereka – yang memakan waktu lebih banyak – Yunho tidak melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang ramping Jaejoong. Ia terus memeluk pria cantiknya itu dan menciumi leher putih Jaejoong.

"Sesekali membolos tidak apa-apa, kan?" bujuk Yunho

"Tidak bisa. Setelah ini aku diajar oleh Han seonsaengnim dan …"

"Aku tidak suka guru itu" Yunho segera memotong ucapan Jaejoong yang menyinggung tentang guru muda mereka yang memiliki memiliki wajah cukup tampan. Yunho tidak menyukai Han seonsaengnim yang menurutnya suka tebar pesona kepada para yeoja dan uke di sekolah mereka dengan senyum mautnya dan lebih tidak menyukai guru itu Karena mendengar dari Yoochun yang merupakan teman sekelas Jaejoong kalau guru itu suka mendekati kekasihnya.

Jaejoong menghela napas. Terkadang Yunho sangat kekanakan menurutnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyukainya? Han seonsaengnim sangat baik, ramah, tampan–" Jaejoong menghentikan ucapannya saat merasakan aura hitam mulai keluar dari tubuh Yunho.

Hhhhh …

Jaejoong membereskan sisa-sisa makanan mereka dan segera bangkit berdiri.

"Boo … " panggil Yunho tidak rela membiarkan Jaejoong pergi.

"Aku benar-benar harus masuk kelas Han seonsaengnim, Yunho-ah. Han seonsaengnim memintaku untuk bermain piano di kelasnya" ujar Jaejoong.

"Jeongmal? Kalau begitu aku akan ikut masuk ke kelasmu"

"EH? Mana bisa begitu? Kita kan tidak satu kelas" Jaejoong tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Yunho yang sangat rumit.

"Tentu saja bisa, aku kan Putera Mahkota" ucap Yunho sambil mengedipkan matanya. "Lagipula aku tidak mau melewatkan permainan piano kekasihku yang sangat indah" lanjutnya.

Yunho kemudian menarik tangan Jaejoong meuju ruang kelas Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tidak pernah bisa membantah perkataan Yunho yang absolute menurutnya.

Jaejoong memasuki kelasnya terlebih dahulu dan diikuti Yunho di belakangnya yang membuat seisi kelas terpekik kaget.

"Woah … Yunho! Apa yang membawamu datang kesini,bro?"

Yoochun yang Jaejoong kenal sebagai sahabat Yunho langsung merangkul kekasihnya dan mengajaknya mengobrol sedangkan Jaejoong memilih duduk tempat duduknya di deret paling belakang.

Yunho sempat melirik kearah Jaejoong-nya dan ia tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan Yoochun sambil membalas merangkul sahabatnya itu.

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh mengunjungi kelas sahabatku?"

Yoochun tertawa. "Tidak mungkin kau datang kesini tanpa ada angin maupun hujan"

"Yeah … mungkin yang membawaku kesini adalah matahari" jawab Yunho dan ikut tertawa dengan Yoochun. Jaejoong memang matahari dalam hidupnya …

Yunho memang tahu kalau Jaejoong mencintai musik seperti sahabatnya yang playboy itu sehingga mereka berada di dalam kelas yang sama.. Kelas musik. Tapi Yunho tidak pernah mengetahui kemampuan musik kekasih cantiknya itu.

Suara merdu Jaejoong mengalun indah dalam ruang kelas itu dan meghipnotis semua orang yang ada di sana. Ditambah dengan permainan piano Jaejoong yang sangat luar biasa. He's like an angel and Yunho loves that angel so much.

~.~.~.~.~ Prince Hours ~.~.~.~.~

Jaejoong berada di tempat favoritnya di sekolah. Perpustakaan. Jaejoong membaca buku di bagian musik di pojok ruangan sambil berdiri. Saat Jaejoong membuka halaman selanjutnya, sebuah kertas kecil jatuh dari buku yang ia baca.

'**Kau bagaikan matahari yang menyinari hidupku'**

Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya membaca tulisan di kertas berwarna merah muda berbentuk hati cinta, eoh? Jaejoong tertawa sendiri saat memikirkan ada seorang siswa di sekolah ini yang menyelipkan sebuah surat cinta di buku perpustakaan sekolah. Tapi hanya ada satu baris tulisan di sana. Jaejoong membolak-balik kertas itu mencari siapa tahu ada tulisan lainnya. Tapi hasilnya nihil.

Jaejoong malah menyadari kalau ada kertas lain yang terselip di buku yang ia baca itu.

'**Kau bagaikan oksigen untukku. Nafasku. Hidupku'**

Jaejoong semakin penasaran karena menemukan kertas yang sama namun dengan tulisan yang berbeda. Jaejoong membuka halaman lain di bukunya dan benar saja Ia menemukan kertas hati lainnya.

'**Kau bagaikan malaikat yang dikirimkan Tuhan untukku'**

Katakan kalau Jaejoong sangat besar kepala tapi entah mengapa ia merasa kalau surat itu ditujukan untuk dirinya. Bolehkah ia sedikit berharap?

'**Ah~ betapa beruntungnya diriku bisa memiliki dirimu'**

Jaejoong menemukan kertas terakhir yang terselip di buku itu tertulis hanya satu kata di kertas terakhir.

'**Saranghae'**

Jaejoong menutup buku itu dan segera berlari ke sudut perpustakaan yang sangat ia hapal. Di sana sudah ada seorang namja tampan bermata musang yang menanti kedatangannya dengan senyum dan tangan yang terbuka siap merengkuh tubuhnya.

Jaejoong segera membenamkan tubuhnya dalam pelukan tangan kekar Yunho. Yunho menghirup aroma tubuh Jaejoong yang selalu ia rindukan.

"Kau sudah menerima surat dariku?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong tertawa sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanan. "Jadi benar kalau ini kau yang membuatnya" ujar Jaejoong sambil memamerkan lima lembar kertas berbentuk hati di tangannya.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya siapa lagi orang yang sangat tergila-gila padamu selain diriku yang tampan ini?" narsis Yunho.

"Astaga, Yunho-ah. Ternyata Putera Mahkota kita sama seperti remaja pria lainnya yang menyatakan perasaannya di sebuah kertas" goda Jaejoong.

Yunho cemberut. "Aku kan hanya mencoba untuk romantis, Jae"

Jaejoong terkikik geli melihat kelakuan Yunho. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku menyukainya kok"

CUP

Jaejoong mengecup pipi Yunho sebagai ucapan terima kasih mungkin? Tapi rupanya Yunho tidak menyukai hal itu, Yunho lebih suka kalau Jaejoong mencium bibirnya. Jadi Yunho memagut bibir merah yang disukainya itu.

"Yunhhh …" Jaejoong kewalahan mengimbangi ciuman Yunho yang seperti biasa sangat bersemangat seperti ingin menelan bibir cherry-nya. Alhasil Jaejoong hanya pasrah dan sesekali membalas ciuman beruang satu itu.

~.~.~.~.~ Prince Hours ~.~.~.~.~

"Kau akan datang ke pertandingan-ku besok, kan?" tanya Yunho yang sedang merapikan rambutnya yang acak-acakan karena remasan tangan Jaejoong tadi. Sama halnya Jaejoong yang sedang mengancingi beberapa kancing kemeja sekolahnya yang terlepas karena ulah Yunho pada tubuhnya.

Hey! Mereka tidak melakukan hal yang ada di pikiran kalian! Mereka hanya melakukan French Kiss yang sangat panjang dan lama disertai remasan-remasan nakal dari tangan Yunho yang genit pada beberapa bagian tubuh Jaejoong. Jaejoong pasti akan marah besar kalau Yunho berbuat hal yang lebih dari Mereka tidak mungkin melakukannya di perpustakaan sekolah, bukan?

"Tentu saja. Semua orang tidak akan melewatkan pertandingan basket dimana kau yang seorang Putera Mahkota bermain. Aku pasti akan tenggelam di tengah lautan penonton yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah fans-mu" ucap Jaejoong sambil sedikit mencebilkan bibirnya.

"Kau pasti yang akan paling bersinar diantara mereka, Boo" ujar Yunho sambil mencuri ciuman dari bibir manis Jaejoong.

"YA!" Yunho menyukai semua ekspresi wajah Jaejoong. Saat Jaejoong tersenyum, tertawa, cemberut, kesal, sampai Jaejoong yang marah pun Yunho menyukainya. Hanya satu ekspresi yang Yunho tidak suka, tangis Jaejoong. Yunho berjanji tidak akan membiarkan mata indah itu meneteskan air mata sedihnya.

Yunho memang anggota inti tim basket sekolah mereka bersama dengan sahabatnya – Park Yoochun. Banyak yang mendukung dirinya untuk menjadi kapten tim basket – terlebih para fansnya. Tapi Yunho dengan rendah hati menolak dan lebih memilih Choi Siwon untuk menjadi kapten mereka. Kesibukannya sebagai Putera Mahkota saja cukup membuatnya stress apalagai kalau harus mengurus tim? Jadi Yunho lebih baik menyerahkan tawaran untuk menjadi kapten kepada temannya yang berlesung pipit itu.

Yunho jarang mengikuti pertandingan karena jadwal tanding sering berbenturan dengan jadwal kegiatan kerajaannya. Tapi pertandingan besok berbeda. Besok Jaejoong – kekasihnya – akan menonton ia bertanding tentu saja hal ini membuat Pangeran kita lebih bersemangat.

'_Aku akan menghadiahkan kemenangan untukmu, Boo'_ janji Yunho dalam hati

Keesokan harinya…

Bukannya Jaejoong tidak ingin menonton pertandingan Yunho, tapi Jaejoong tidak menyukai keramaian seperti yang terjadi di lapangan basket indoor sekolahnya sekarang. Ia lebih menyukai membaca buku di perpustakaan yang tenang. Tapi ia datang demi Yunho … Banyak orang memberi semangat kepada tim basket sekolah mereka, tapi lebih banyak lagi yeoja-yeoja yang berteriak memanggil nama sang Putera Mahkota.

"Hwangteja, hwaiting~~~"

"Ah~~~ Ia memang sangat tampan. Apalagi hanya memakai kaos basket seperti itu"

Jaejoong hanya bisa mendelik kesal melihat para yeoja itu mencari perhatian kekasihnya. Tubuh kecil Jaejoong sering kali tersenggol bahu orang-orang di sekitarnya jadi ia lebih memilih untuk berdiri di pojok lapangan sambil memperhatikan pertandingan Yunho, tidak yakin kalau namja tampan itu bisa melihatnya di antara banyak orang seperti ini.

Sedangkan Yunho yang tengah bersiap untuk bertanding mengedarkan pandangannya kearah penonton, mencari sang kekasih – yang tatapannya banyak disalah artikan para fansnya.

"Dia melihat kearahku. Dia melihat kearahku"

"Aniyo! Dia melihat kearahku"

Yunho tidak mengambil pusing pertengkaran para yeoja yang dianggapnya berisik itu, ia terus berusaha mencari sosok jaejoong.

"Hey, Hwangteja. Pertandingan akan segera dimulai. Kau harus fokus" Yoochun menepuk bahu sahabatnya yang ia lihat pikirannya masih belum fokus pada pertandingan ini.

"Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu, Yun?" tanya Yoochun.

Yunho menggeleng. "Ani" Yoochun benar. Ia harus fokus. Yunho percaya kalau Jaejoong menepati janjinya untuk datang ke pertandingannya.

Pertandingan dimulai. Terjadi perebutan bola yang cukup sengit di antara kedua tim. Bola terus berpindah tangan dan setiap tim terus berusaha untuk mencetak poin sebanyak-banyaknya. Sampai pada pertengahan pertandingan Yunho men-dribble bola memasuki daerah lawan, namun seseorang dengan tubuh yang lebih besar dari Yunho menjegalnya dan menyebabkan sang Putera Mahkota jatuh tersungkur. Yunho bisa merasakan sakit di kaki kirinya.

Semua orang berteriak, memaki pemain yang menyebabkan Yunho terjatuh. Teman-teman setim Yunho mendekati namja tampan itu dan mencoba membantu Yunho untuk berdiri.

Dari posisi jatuhnya, Yunho bisa melihatnya. Melihat sesorang yang terus dicari oleh sepasang mata musangnya. Kekasihnya. Kim Jaejoong tengah berdiri dari kejauhan dan terlihat cukup khawatir dengan keadaannya.

Yunho bangkit dan melambaikan tangannya kearah Jaejoong dengan senyum lima jari-nya. Wajahnya sangat gembira dan sepertinya ia sudah melupakan rasa sakit di kakinya hanya dengan melihat senyuman di wajah cantik kekasihnya.

Jaejoong cukup terkejut saat melihat Yunho melambaikan tangannya. Segerombolan yeoja penggemar Yunho yang berdiri di depannya menjadi histeris karena menganggap Yunho melambaikan tangannya kearah mereka tapi Jaejoong sangat yakin kalau namja tampan itu melambai kearahnya. Karena kondisi yang sangat ramai tidak memungkinkan Jaejoong untuk membalas lambaian tangan Yunho, Jaejoong hanya tersenyum kearah namjachingu-nya itu.

Jaejoong bisa melihat bibir hati Yunho bergerak tanpa suara seperti mengucapkan kalimat 'saranghae' kepadanya.

Astaga! Bisa-bisanya Yunho mengatakan kalimat itu sekarang. Bagaimana kalau ada yang menyadari kelakuan namja bermata musang itu? tapi tak pelak membuat Jaejoong membalasnya juga. 'Nado saranghae'.

Pertandingan selesai dan dimenangkan oleh Yunho dkk. Yunho menjadi bintang pertandingan itu karena berhasil mencetak poin penentuan di detik-detik akhir pertandingan. Teman-teman setim-nya satu per satu memeluk tubuhnya diikuti semua penonton yang ikut bergembira atas kemenangan mereka. Di tengah rangkulan dari banyak orang membuat Yunho kehilangan sosok Jaejoong lagi. Yunho mengedarkan pandangannya namun tak jua mendapatkan sosok namja cantik itu.

Setelah berhasil menyelamatkan diri dari euphoria kemenangan mereka, Yoochun merangkul bahu Yunho dengan cengiran lebar yang tercetak di baby face-nya. "Kau berhasil, kawan. Kau memang hebat"

"Yeah. Aku memang hebat" Yunho balas merangkul Yoochun.

"Ya! Kau ini!" Yoochun menjitak kepala sahabatnya kesal karena kenarsisan-nya. Lalu mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

"Tapi kau berhutang satu cerita padaku, Jung" ucap Yoochun diakhir tawa mereka.

"Mwo?" Yunho yang sedang melepas dahaganya memandang bingung kearah Yoochun.

"Kim Jaejoong" ucap Yoochun singkat.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Yunho berusaha terdengar datar padahal ia tengah menahan dirinya untuk segera berlari mencari kekasihnya itu.

"Ya! Kau pikir aku tidak tahu hubungan kalian?"

Yunho membelalakan matanya. "Bagaimana kau …?"

Yoochun tersenyum. Kena kau Jung! "Ternyata benar ya. Kau ikir aku ini siapa? Kita sudah berteman dari kecil, Yun. Masa kau tidak meperkenalkan pacarmu pada sahabatmu yang tampan ini"

Yoochun memiting leher Yunho main-main.

"Ya! Lepaskan aku, jidat"

"Jadi, sejak kapan kalian berhubungan?" tanya Yoochun.

Yunho memijat lehernya yang sedikit sakit. "Entahlah. Dua bulan yang lalu mungkin"

"Astaga … dan selama itu kau tidak memeberitahuku?" tanya Yoochun dramatis.

Yunho hanya tertawa polos. "Mian"

Yoochun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tapi kau serius dengan hubungan ini? Kau tahu kan kalau Jaejoong itu namja"

"Aku tahu" Yunho memotong cepat ucapan Yoochun.

"Tapi kalau publik tahu ia kekasihmu, bisa saja ada orang yang ingin mencelakai dia" ujar Yoochun.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka menyakiti Jaejoong-ku. Aku akan menjaganya" ujar Yunho mantap.

Yoochun merasa tidak akan bisa menasihati Yunho tentang masalah dirinya yang seorang Putera Mahkota, tentang kerajaan maupun tentang pihak istana. Sinar mata Yunho terlihat sangat yakin saat mengatakan akan menjaga Jaejoong. Yoochun hanya bisa menghela napas melihat kesungguhan Yunho.

"By the way, tadi aku melihat Siwon sedang ngobrol dengan kekasihmu di dekat pintu 1. Mereka terlihat sangat akrab"

Yoochun menyeringai puas melihat reaksi Yunho yang langsung berlari mencari Jaejoong.

Yunho mendapati Jaejoong yang sedang tertawa bersama Siwon di sudut lapangan indoor dekat pintu keluar. Mereka hanya berdua saja di tempat itu karena hampir semua orang sudah meninggalkan lapangan. Yang membuat simpang empat tercetak jelas di wajah Yunho adalah Jaejoong yang terlihat akrab dengan Siwon.

Yunho berjalan mendekati dua orang itu. siwon yang menyadari kedatangannya melihat kearahnya sedangkan Jaejoong masih tertawa dengan menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya. Sangat manis.

"Yunho? Ada apa kau kesini?" tanya Siwon.

'_Kau tidak suka aku mengganggu acaramu yang sedang mendekati kekasihku, eoh?'_ pikir Yunho kesal.

Masih dengan raut wajah yang datar Yunho menjawab. "Pelatih mencarimu, kapten"

Siwon menaikkan alisnya dan Jaejoong menatap wajah Yunho yang berbeda dari biasanya.

"Pelatih menyuruhmu untuk memanggilku?" tanya Siwon heran.

"Kau tidak mempercayaiku?" tantang Yunho.

"Ani, ani. Hanya tidak seperti biasanya saja"

Yunho tidak peduli dengan ucapan Siwon, kini ia sedang sibuk menatap Jaejoong.

"Aku pergi dulu, Jae. Gomawo ne" namja berlesung pipi itu kemudian menepuk bahu Yunho pelan dan berlalu sambil melambaikan tangan kearah Jaejoong. Jaejoong membalasnya sebentar.

Yunho yang melihat interaksi kedua orang itu menjadi semakin naik darah.

"Yun –" belum sempat Jaejoong berucap Yunho sudah mengunci mulutnya dengan ciumannya yang kasar.

"Yunh … " Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Yunho menjauh secara paksa.

"Ada apa denganmu? Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat kita?" Jaejoong menengokkan kepalanya panik.

"Biarkan saja. Biar semua orang tahu kalau kau itu milikku" jawab Yunho enteng.

Jaejoong menaikkan alisnya mendengar ucapan Yunho. Ada apa dengan namja tampan itu?

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu akrab dengan orang itu" Yunho masih menghujani Jaejoong dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Astaga, Yun. Aku dan Siwon hanya mengobrol sebentar tentang buku yang pernah kubaca dan aku mengucapkan selamat atas kemenangan kalian"

"Kau tidak mengucapkan selamat padaku"

"Aku ingin, tapi sepertinya kau sangat sibuk dengan semua fans-mu" Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tapi Yunho masih marah.

"Kalian terlihat akrab" ucap Yunho.

"Kami bahkan baru bertemu beberapa kali selama ini"

"Jadi kalian diam-diam bertemu di belakangku?" tanya Yunho kesal.

"Apa? Tentu saja tidak! Jadi kau mencurigaiku?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Iya. Kau bahkan tadi membalas lambaian tangannya sedangkan kau tidak membalas lambaian tanganku saat pertandingan tadi" Yunho mengurung tubuh kecil Jaejoong diantara tubuhnya dan tembok.

"Apa aku harus melakukan itu disaat semua orang bisa melihatnya?"

"Tentu saja"

"Sudahlah, Yun. Aku lelah. Aku mau pulang" Jaejoong menyerah dengan sifat cemburuan Yunho.

"Kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja, Jae" Yunho mencengkeram tangan Jaejoong.

"Lepaskan, Yun. Aku sudah lelah dengan rasa cemburumu yang sangat tidak beralasan itu"

Jaejoong menghempaskan tangan Yunho dan berlari menjauhi Yunho.

"Ya! Kim Jaejoong kembali kesini!" perintah Yunho tapi jaejong sepertinya mengacuhkan panggilannya.

"Sial! Aish!" Yunho menendang dinding di dekatnya dan membuat kakinya yang tadi sempat terkilir kembali berdenyut sakit.

"Kalian bertengkar?" tanya Yoochun yang melihat Yunho tengah mengganti pakaiannya di ruang ganti setelah semua pemain pergi merayakan kemenangan mereka.

Yunho hanya terdiam sambil menerima kompresan es batu untuk kakinya yang terkilir dari Yoochun.

"Kau yahu, Yun? Kurasa kau sangat berlebihan. Kita bisa melihat kalau Siwon mungkin memang menyukai Jaejoong. Tapi belum tentu Jaejoong demikian, bukan? Kalian sepasang kekasih seharusnya kau bisa mengerti bagaimana perasaan Jaejoong padamu"

Yunho terdiam mencerna kata-kata Yoochun barusan. Terkadang perkataan sahabatnya itu ada benarnya jugq. Ia mengingat wajah Jaejoong tadi. Ia bisa melihat rasa kecewa dan sedih dalam wajah cantik itu. astaga. Apa yang sudah ia lakukan? Yunho mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Yunho bangkit dan mengambil jaket Yoochun asal.

"Ya! Kau mau pergi kemana? Yunho!" Yoochun berteriak memanggil Yunho yang sudah berlari menjauh.

~.~.~.~.~ Prince Hours ~.~.~.~.~

Jaejoong pulang dengan wajah murung dan pikiran yang berkecamuk. Padahal tadi ia merasa sangat senang bisa melihat sosok lain dari kekasihnya yang sedang bermain basket. Tubuh yunho yang berkeringat sangat seksi, pergerakannya yang lincah, raut wajahnya yang serius. Semuanya Jaejoong suka. Saat pertandingan selesai, Jaejoong sangat ingin mengucapkan selamat atas kemenangan Yunho tapi ia bahkan tidak bisa mendekti namja tampan itu sedkitpun karena Yunho terus dikerubungi para penggemarnya.

Jadi Jaejoong berpikir mungkin besok ia bisa bertemu dengan Yunho di sekolah atau nanti malam Yunho akan meneleponnya. Saat jaejoong ingin keluar lapanagan indoor, Siwon menyapanya dan mengajaknya mengobrol sebentar. jaejoong mengenal Siwon sebagai kapten tim basket sekolah mereka dan tidak menyangka kalau Siwon memiliki ketertarikan di bidang musik seperti dirinya.

Jaejoong sangat kaget saat Yunho tiba-tiba muncul terlebih lagi dengan wajah yang kesal. Lalu Yunho mencurigai kedekatannya dengan Siwon. Demi apapun, bagaimana mungkin Jaejoong bisa berpaling dari sisi namja bermata musang itu?

Jaejoong sedih juga kesal. Kenapa Yunho tidak mempercayai kata-katanya?

Karena tidak konsentrasi dengan perjalanan pulangnya, akhirnya Jaejoong turun dari bus beberapa blok dari rumahnya. Jaejoong pun memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki ke rumahnya.

Hari yang sudah petang dan mulai gelap membuat gang-gang kecil yang dilewati Jaejoong menjadi sedikit menyeramkan. Jaejoong bergidik ngeri saat merasakan angin dingin yang melewati tengkuknya. Saat Jaejoong tersadar, sudah ada sekitar lima orang namja berandalan yang mengitarinya.

"Hai, cantik. Mau bermain bersama kami?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka.

"Kami tidak akan menyakitimu kok, sayang" timpal yang lainnya.

Jaejoong mengeraskan wajahnya. "Aku ini namja. Biarkan aku lewat" ucap Jaejoong (sok) berani padahal ia tengah menahan tubuhnya agar tidak gemetar ketakutan.

"MWO? Aku tidak percaya kalau pemilik wajah cantik ini seorang namja" satu orang lainnya menyentuh wajah Jaejoong, tapi segera Jaejoong tepis tangannya. jaejoong mengelap bekas tangan orang itu di wajahnya. Orang itu malah menjilat tangannya senang.

"Ayo, kita buktikan sendiri dia ini namja tau yeoja. Aku bertaruh ia yeoja" mereka malah sibuk mempertaruhkan gender Jaejoong. Kesempatan ini langsung dimanfaatkan jaejoong untuk kabur karena jaejoong tidak memiliki keahlian bela diri jadi bisa dipastikan bahwa ia tidak akan bisa menang melawan mereka berlima.

Tapi tangan Jaejoong ditarik kasar kebelakang dan tubuhnya dibanting ke jalanan kotor yang ada di bawahnya. Tangannya dipegangi erat. Jaejoong masih meronta dan menendang selangkangan salah seorang dari mereka membuat mereka menjadi semakin kesal pada Jaejoong.

Wajah jaejoong ditampar dan dipukuli.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mau melukai wajah cantikmu ini, tapi kau yang memaksaku…"

Sungguh Jaejoong merasa jijik saat ada yang memegang wajahnya dengan tangan kotor mereka. Tangan dan kakinya di pegangi erat oleh empat orang dan satu orang kini berada di atas tubuhnya. Dan tangan mereka tidak berhenti mengelus-elus tubuhnya.

"Aku ingin mencicipi rasa bibir indah ini" orang itu mencengkeram dagu Jaejoong dan mendekati wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang masih meronta menutup matanya erat dan memanggil nama Yunho keras dalam hatinya. "Yunho … tolong aku …"

Orang yang berada diatas Jaejoong ditarik paksa oleh seseorang dan orang yang baru datang itu menghajar kelima orang berandalan itu. jaejoong beringsut ke pojok dinding melihat pertarungan yang ada di hadapannya itu.

Saat kelima orang berandalan itu kabur, ia bisa melihat sosok penyelamatnya mendekati tubuhnya yang masih gemetaran.

"Apa mereka menyakitimu, Jae?"

Jaejoong merasa sangat bahagia saat melihat wajah Yunho di hadapannya, walaupun dengan bibir yang sedikit robek dan beberapa memar di wajahnya.

"Yunho~ … hiks …" Jaejoong menghambur ke dalam pelukan Yunho.

Yunho bisa merasakan getaran pada tubuh kekasihnya. Yunho mengelus-elus punggung Jaejoong.

"Yun, aku … mereka … Hiks" Yunho tidak bisa mengerti perkataan Jaejoong tapi ia tetap memeberikan ketenangan untuk namja cantiknya itu.

Yunho tidak bisa mengerti perkataan Jaejoong tapi ia tetap memebrikan ketenangan untuk namja cantiknya itu.

"Sssh … tidak perlu khawatir, sekarang aku ada disini dan akan selalu menjagamu, Jae"

Yunho merasa tidak berguna dan bersalah melihat Jaejoong menangis. Yunho merutuki dirinya sendiri melihat cairan bening itu turun melewati pipi kekasihnya.

Yunho mengusap air mata Jaejoong dan mencium matanya pelan.

"Mianhae" ucap Yuunho tulus.

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan setelah tangisnya berhenti. "Terima kasih karena kau sudah datang"

Lalu mereka berbagi ciuman lembut penuh cinta.

"Kajja" ucap Yunho sambil berjongkok membelakangi Jaejoong yang masih terduduk. Jaejoong hanya bisa menatap Yunho bingung.

"Aku akan menggendongmu sampai rumah" jelas Yunho.

"Ani. Aku bisa jalan sendiri, Yun" tolak Jaejoong.

Yunho menatap kesal kekasihnya yang memaksakan berdiri dengan kakinya yang masih gemetaran.

Ck.

"Kau ingin kugendong di punggungku, atau kugendong seperti ini?" Yunho mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong ala bridal style yang membuat Jaejoong mau tak mau mengalungkan tangannya di leher Yunho agar tidak terjatuh.

"Ya! Turunkan aku!" teriak Jaejoong.

Akhirnya Yunho menggendong tubuh Jaejoong di punggungnya selama sisa perjalanan mereka ke rumah Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengeratkan pegangan tangannya dari belakang di leher Yunho.

"Apa aku berat?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum simpul. "Iya. Kau sangat berat seberat tubuh gajah" jawab Yunho jahil.

Jaejoong menggembungkan pipinya kesal dan mulai meronta dalam gendongan Yuunho. "Turunkan aku. Dasar menyebalkan"

"Jangan banyak bergerak, Boo. Kau ingin kita berdua jatuh ke dalam selokan?"

"Biarkan saja"

Yunho terkekeh kecil. "Aku hanya bercanda, Boo. Kau sangat ringan seperti kapas. Kau harus makan lebih banyak lagi atau tubuhmu bisa diterbangkan angin"

Jaejoong tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Yunho.

"Yun" panggil Jaejoong.

"Eum?"

"Saranghae" Jaejoong membenamkan kepalanya ke dalam leher Yunho, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma maskulin tubuh kekasihnya.

"Yunho mengeratkan pegangan tanagnnya pada tubuh ramping Jaejoong.

"Nado Saranghae"

.

.

.

TBC

**Liat keatas… wuiihh sekalinya bikin satu chap penuh yunjae momen jadinya panjang amat. Kekekeke. Sungguh saya merasa terharu melihat betapa ff Prince Hours ini ternyata sgt dicintai dan didukung oleh byk reader. Walopun byk reader yg kesal ttg byk hal di ff ini, tp gak jarang juga yg memberikan dugaan2 dan masukan utk kelanjutan ff ini. Sbnrnya saya gak mau bikin bbrp pihak gak sreg dgn ff ini tp yah mau gmn lagi ya? plot cerita yg udah saya susun diotak saya begini adanya. Jadi tunggu klimaksnya aja ya~ trus adanya yg nanya knp ff ini yaoi? Knp gak gs aja? Apa memang benar sulit dibayangkan kalo ini yaoi? Soalnya kalo saya pribadi lbh suka yaoi, yunjae kan aslinya yaoi gmn dong? Kekeke lagipula seberapa cantiknya jeje dikepala saya udah ter-mindset jeje itu cowok. Jadi gimana meurut kalian chap ini? **

**Special Thanks for Special Readers^^:**

**Dipa Woon****, ****bumkeyk****, ****gwansim84****, ****Himawari Ezuki****, **** .5****, ****ifa. ****, ****nickeYJcassie****, ****Izca RizcassieYJ****, ****yoon HyunWoon****, ****AkemyYamato****, ****anastasya regiana****, ****riekyumidwife****, ****riska0122****, ****Lady Ze****, ****vampireyunjae****, ****mita changmin****, ****lipminnie****, ****Hana - Kara****, ****yuezz4****, ****zhe****, ****NevvYunJeJe****, ****KJhwang****, ****alint2709****, ****Willow Aje Kim****, ****Phoenix Emperor NippleJae****, ****MySuperWon407****, ****, ****aninkyuelf****, ****LaylaYJ****, ****Taeripark****, ****chibiechan01****, ****HeroKittyJae****, ****rahmadanivaresa****, ****Blackyuline****, ****dyayudya****, ****EMPEROR-NUNEO****, ****JungJaema****, ****, Kurokurokumo, ****Kim RyeoSungHyun****, 3kjj, D, Thean, ****DBSJYJ****, christyy, Yoo Kim, Caramel Macchiato, rezuw, jaena, kangmaruKyu, kawaii uchiha, R.A.F 33, xoxoxo, ****, Guest M, **** 32****, bingung username ganti tiap chapter, ****Casshipper Jung****, t, ****YAOIfanfict****, diyas, dee, ****Casshipper Jung****, dianaes, hana sukie, Vivi, ChoiMinhoANAE, ****myeolchi gyuhee****, ****Ahn Dini FreezenBlack****, hi-jie91, SimviR**


	6. Prince Hours Chapter 5

Title : Prince Hours

Author : Parkyoonhra

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Jung Changmin, Jung Kyuhyun and others

Genre : Family, Romance

Chapter : 5/?

Warning : Yaoi, MalexMale, Typos, Don't like Don't read

**Author's note: apa ada yg gak suka krn saya update ff ini lagi? Gak apa-apa kan ya? Abisnya saya suka, gimana dong? Terima aja lah ya XD. saya lagi males nulis ff saya yg satunya lagian biar ngeramein ff ini juga jadi saya aja lah yg ngeramein dgn sering2 apdet *lho?* Kekekeke. Eh ini plotnya tahun 2013 ya~ Yasudahlah Happy Reading and Enjoy^^**

.

.

.

Chapter 5

Kyuhyun sudah membayangkan akan bisa bermanja-manja dengan umma-nya di rumah sang nenek. Tentunya pasti akan sangat menyenangkan jika tidak ada namja tiang listrik yang ikut bersama mereka. Kyuhyun masih merutuki keputusan Raja yang menyuruh Changmin ikut serta dengan mereka. Lihat saja kelakuan Putera Mahkota yang duduk di sampingnya di dalam mobil selama perjalanan Changmin duduk angkuh layaknya bos sambil mendengarkan musik dari i-phone miliknya dan menikmati pemandangan kota Seoul yang tersaji di luar jendela.

Kyuhyun lebih memilih memainkan handphone miliknya sedangkan Jaejoong yang duduk di seberang Kyuhyun dan Changmin (mereka naik mobil limousin)- lebih memilih untuk membaca buku sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah orangtuanya. Walaupun pikirannya tidak pernah lepas dari umma-nya.

Changmin sedikit melirik kearah Jaejoong yang masih sibuk membaca buku tentang musik – Changmin sempat mengintip judul buku Jaejoong tadi. Kacamata yang membingkai wajah cantik itu semakin menambah kesempurnaan rupanya.

"Jangan terlalu lama menatap wajah umma-ku atau kau akan terperangkap dalam pesona seorang Kim Jaejoong."

Changmin tersentak saat mendengar suara Kyuhyun di dekat telinganya. Changmin menolehkan kepalanya kearah Kyuhyun yang ternyata sudah sibuk kembali dengan Handphone-nya. Sepertinya Changmin akan menuruti nasihat Kyuhyun kali ini.

Jaejoong yang menyadari interaksi antara Changmin dan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil.

Saat mereka tiba di rumah kediaman Kim dan keluar dari mobil, Jaejoong tidak berhenti berterima kasih kepada sopir dan semua pengawal yang mengantar mereka. Astaga.

Changmin memperhatikan rumah sederhana yang ada di hadapannya. Di bagian depan rumah terdapat taman yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam bunga yang cantik, mengingatkan Changmin dengan taman bagian selatan istana. Rumah yang sangat asri, walaupun tidak besar tapi Changmin bisa merasakan kehangatan dalam rumah ini.

Jaejoong memencet bel rumah dan tidak lama kemudian muncul seseorang yang membukakan pintu untuk mereka.

"Umma~" Changmin memperhatikan Selir Kim yang langsung memeluk tubuh namja yang membuka pintu, tunggu dulu! NAMJA?

Changmin membulatkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Tidak usah sekaget itu deh. Ada masalah kalau nenek-ku juga seorang namja?" tanya Kyuhyun sinis.

Changmin tidak habis pikir, apakah semua lelaki anggota keluarga Kim seorang m-preg? Kalau begitu …

Changmin segera mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Kyuhyun. mencari tanda-tanda kalau-kalau Kyuhyun juga sama seperti ibu dan neneknya.

"APA?" tanya Kyuhyun menantang, sebisa mungkin Kyuhyun mengeluarkan tatapannya yang garang untuk membuat Changmin takut – yang tidak berhasil sama sekali.

"Jaejoong? Jaejoongie? Benarkah ini dirimu?" Mrs. Kim sulit untuk mempercayai penglihatannya yang memberikan gambaran sosok anaknya yang sangat ia rindukan selama bertahun-tahun.

"Ne, Umma. Ini aku Jaejoong," Jaejoong tidak bisa menhan rindunya kepada sang umma kembali memeluk namja yang sudah melahirkannya itu.

Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang hanya menjadi saksi pertemuan ibu dan anak itu hanya terdiam, bingung harus berbuat apa sampai Mrs. Kim menyadari kehadiran mereka.

"Apakah kau Kyuhyun? astaga kau sudah sebesar ini," Mrs. Kim kemudian memeluk cucu kesayangannya itu.

"Ne, Halmoni. Aku Kyuhyun, lama tidak bertemu," sapa Kyuhyun.

Tatapan Mrs. Kim kemudian teralihkan pada sosok namja tinggi disamping Kyuhyun yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Kau …?"

"Umma, beliau adala Jung Changmin. Putera Mahkota Kerajaan Korea," Jaejoong memperkenalkan Changmin pada ibunya yang hanya dibalas anggukan ibunya.

Changmin menjadi merasa sebagai orang asing karena berada di tengah-tengah reuni keluarga ini.

Saat ini mereka sudah berada di ruang tamu rumah keluarga Kim. Setelah menyediakan minuman untuk mereka semua, Jaejoong duduk disamping ibunya dan mengelus tangan ibunya yang sudah keriput.

"Maaf karena membuatmu harus datang kesini, Jae," ucap Mrs. Kim.

Jaejoong tersenyum sambil menggeleng pelan. "Aku kesini karena merindukan umma. Umma psti tidak mendengarkan perkataan dokter hingga bisa sampai sakit begini"

"Ah … Dokter itu sangat menyebalkan, Jae. Kau tidak datang bersama Yunho? Tidak biasanya"

Jaejoong melirik Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang terlihat tidak menyimak pembicaraannya dengan sang umma.

"Ia sedang sibuk dan mengirimkan permintaan maaf karena tidak bisa datang dan salam untuk umma."

Kyuhyun sibuk memainkan games yang ada di handphone-nya sedangkan Changmin melihat-lihat isi ruang tamu rumah itu. terlihat banyak foto yang dipajang disana. Kebanyakan adalah foto Jaejoong, dugaan Changmin. Foto Jaejoong dari bayi hingga remaja baik sendiri maupun bersama dengan orangtua dan teman-temannya dibingkai dengan apik dan menghiasi seisi ruang tamu.

"Huh?" Changmin mengambil sebuah foto yang menarik perhatiannya, "ini …?"

Kyuhyun yang penasaran kemudian mencoba mengintip foto yang ada di tangan Changmin.

"Wah … foto umma dan appa saat masih muda."

Jaejoong segera mengambil foto itu dan seketika wajahnya merona, "Umma! Kenapa ada foto ini disini?"

Mrs. Kim terkekeh, "Bukankah itu foto yang bagus?"

Foto itu berisi gambar Yunho dan Jaejoong saat mereka melakukan kencan pertama dan terakhir mereka di musim dingin dulu. Difoto itu Yunho melihat kearah kamera dengan satu tangan mengacungkan ibu jarinya dan disebelahnya Jaejoong mencium pipi Yunho mesra. Bagaimana bisa Jaejoong tidak merona saat foto itu dilihat oleh anaknya? Memalukan.

"Darimana umma mendapatkan foto ini?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

"Umma mengambilnya dari buku diary-mu," jawab Mrs. Kim cuek.

"UMMA!"

Sekarang Changmin tahu darimana sifat cuek Kyuhyun berasal.

~.~.~.~.~ Prince Hours ~.~.~.~.~

Changmin terus kepikiran tentang foto Yunjae tadi. Mereka terlihat sangat serasi, mesra dan saling mencintai di dalam foto itu. Dan Changmin yakin kalau mereka berdua masih saling mencintai hingga saat ini mengingat terlalu banyak bukti yang mendukung teori Changmin itu. Tidak akan heran jika Jaejoong seorang M-preg dan mereka dikaruniai dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun.

Tapi berbeda dengan dirinya, ia adalah seorang anak yang terlahir karena kewajiban ayahnya yang seorang raja untuk memiliki penerus dari Ratunya. Tidak seperti Kyuhyun yang terlahir karena cinta kedua orang tuanya, Changmin terlahir karena kewajiban. Menyadari kenyataan yang seakan menamparnya ini membuat Changmin mengepalkan tangannya erat menahan amarah yang tiba-tiba menguar.

Mereka semua sedang duduk di meja makan. Kyuhyun yang duduk di sebelah Changmin melirik ke arah namja yang kelewat tinggi itu. Kyuhyun bisa melihat Changmin tengah mengepalkan tangannya seperti ingin marah dan menatap lurus ke depan dengan tatapannya yang tajam, tapi apa yang membuat namja tinggi itu marah?

"Kalau kau terus menatap dengan tatapan seperti itu, kau bisa membunuh kucing tetangga sebelah," ujar Kyuhyun cuek.

Changmin menolehkan kepalanya ke Kyuhyun yang masih memainkan ponselnya dan menatap namja manis itu dengan tatapan tajamnya, "Mungkin aku bisa membunuhmu," ujar Changmin pelan.

Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya sebelah, "Ohya? Coba saja kalau berani," Kyuhyun membalas Changmin dengan tatapan kesalnya – yang menurut Changmin sangat imut.

Mereka berdua melepaskan tatapan mereka saat mendengar suara tawa dari seberang meja. Ternyata Mrs. Kim yang sedari tadi menjadi penonton adu mulut dua namja muda itu merasa terhibur dengan kelakuan Changmin dan Kyuhyun.

Mrs. Kim berkomentar, "Kalian berdua ternyata sangat akrab, ya."

'"Sama sekali tidak," jawab Changmin dan Kyuhyun bersamaan.

Mrs. Kim bertepuk tangan senang, "Kalian berdua juga sangat kompak."

Changmin dan Kyuhyun saling membuang muka.

"Makanan siap~," ujar Jaejoong dari dapur yang membawa masakan terakhirnya ke atas meja makan.

"Joseunghamnida, Hwangteja. Hanya ini yang bisa saya masak, memang bukan masakan yang pantas saya sajikan untuk anda. Tapi jika anda ingin memakan makanan lain, saya akan membeli bahan-bahannya dan segera membuatkannya untuk anda," ujar jaejoong.

Changmin menjadi semakin merasa tidak enak karena diperlakukan 'berbeda' oleh Jaejoong.

"Tidak. Tidak perlu. Kurasa masakan ini sudah cukup dan terlihat sangat enak."

"Anda benar, Hwangteja. Masakan Jaejoongie memang sangat enak, tidak sepertiku yang tidak bisa memasak. Hehehe," ujar Mrs. Kim.

"Halmoni tidak tahu saja. Anak ini selalu menyuruh umma untuk memasak ini itu di istana demi memenuhi hasrat perutnya yang besar itu," ujar Kyuhyun pada neneknya.

"Kyuhyun! kau tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu tentang Putera Mahkota," diluar dugaan ternyata Jaejoong sangat marah karena kata-kata Kyuhyun yang kurang sopan, "cepat minta maaf," suruh jaejoong.

Kyuhyun menatap umma-nya tidak percaya tapi ia segera menunduk, "Aku minta maaf"

Changmin menghela nafas, "Sudahlah. Ayo kita segera mulai acara makannya."

Kemudian meja makan yang dipenuhi empat namja itu seketika hening. Melihat sepertinya tidak ada satu orang pun di sana yang akan memulai acara makan mereka, Kyuhyun berinisiatif mengambil sumpitnya dan mengambil lauk yang ada di depannya. Tapi Jaejoong malah memukul tangannya.

"Umma!" protes Kyuhyun.

Jaejoong melotot seram, "Biarkan Hwangteja mengambil makan terlebih dahulu, Kyunie."

Kyuhyun cemberut kesal. Changmin memperhatikan Jaejoong yang tengah memarahi anaknya itu. Changmin tidak pernah dimarahi. Tidak seorang pun yang berani memarahinya karena ia seorang Putera Mahkota. Semua kelakuannya benar atau ia memang harus berperilaku benar.

Changmin menundukkan kepalanya, menatap tangannya yang sekalil lagi mengepal erat di atas lututnya.

"Jebal," lirihnya, "Jebal, tolong perlakukan aku sama seperti anak berusia 17 tahun lainnya. Di sini tolong jangan perlakukan aku sama seperti di istana. Di sini aku bukanlah Putera Mahkota, aku hanyalah seorang Jung Changmin."

Changmin menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan memohonnya. Seumur hidupnya Changmin tidak pernah diizinkan untuk merendahkan dirinya seperti ini, tapi ia benar-benar tidak ingin diperlakukan berbeda oleh Jaejoong.

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin dengan tatapan sendu sebentar sebelum ia berkata, "Kalau begitu kau harus memanggilku hyung."

Changmin segera memalingkan wajahnya kearah namja berambut kecoklatan yang tengah menyeringai di sebelahnya, "Kenapa aku harus memanggilmu hyung?" protes Changmin.

Kyuhyun semakin melebarkan seringainya, "Kau bilang tidak mau diperlakukan berbeda, kalau begitu kau harus memanggilku hyung karena aku lahir lebih dahulu daripada dirimu."

Changmin mendelik kesal, "Kau hanya lahir beberapa menit sebelum aku."

"Tidak merubah kenyataan kalau aku lahir lebih dahulu sebelum dirimu. Bukankah begitu, umma?" Kyuhyun meminta dukungan kepada ummanya.

Kini Jaejoong menjadi gugup karena dipandangi oleh dua orang namja berumur 17 tahun di hadapannya.

"Eum … umma … umma tidak tahu," jawab Jaejoong akhirnya.

"Umma! Seharusnya umma membelaku!"

Kyuhyun kesal karena umma-nya tidak membelanya dan Changmin merasa senang karena tidak harus memanggil namja manis itu dengan sebutan hyung. Enak saja. Changmin tidak akan membiarkan namja yang memiliki tubuh lebih kecil darinya itu besar kepala.

Lalu acara makan siang mereka diwarnai dengan teriakan dan protes dari Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang saling berebut makanan.

Setelah makan siang Mrs. Kim terlihat tidak sehat.

"Kyunie, tolong bereskan meja makan dan cuci piringnya. Setelah umma menidurkan halmoni, umma akan membantumu," perintah Jaejoong.

"Kenapa harus aku?" protes Kyuhyun tidak terima, "umma bisa menyuruh orang yang tidak mau diperlakukan berbeda itu."

Walaupun kesal karena dipanggil seperti itu oleh Kyuhyun, tapi Changmin lebih memilih pura-pura tidak mendengar. Ia tidak akan mau disuruh untuk mencuci piring!

Jaejoong melirik sebentar kearah Changmin, "Kita tidak mungkin menyuruh Pu– Changmin untuk mencuci piring di rumah kita, kan?"

Kyuhyun mencibir kesal, "Tentu saja. Mana bisa dia mencuci piring," ujar Kyuhyun pelan sedikit menyindir Changmin.

"Ya! Aku ini perfeksionis. Bisa melakukan apapun. Mana mungkin aku tidak bisa mencuci piring," ujar Changmin tidak terima.

"Kalau baegitu buktikan!" Kyuhyun menyeringai senang karena Changmin termakan umpannya.

"Aku bahkan bisa mencuci piring lebih cepat daripada yang dilakukan tangan-tangan tak bertenagamu itu," ejek Changmin.

"Ya! Apa kau bilang? Aku bisa mencuci piring lebih cepat darimu!"

Lalu mereka berdua berlari kearah wastafel dan mulai mencuci piring dengan ribut. Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya pusing.

Jaejoong hanya bisa berharap, "Semoga mereka tidak menghancurkan apapun."

Mrs. Kim tertawa kecil saat jaejoong membantunya kembali ke kamar, "Bukankah mereka sangat lucu?" tanya Mrs. Kim.

"Ne," jawab Jaejoong.

Mrs. Kim yang sudah duduk di tempat tidur memegang lembut pipi anaknya yang sangat ia rindukan. Jaejoong menutup mayanya dan memegang tangan umma-nya yang ada di pipinya.

"Beberapa tahun ini pasti sangat berat untukmu, kan? Maaf karena umma tidak bisa mendampingimu," ujar Mrs. Kim.

Jaejoong menggeleng dan tersenyum, "Aku bisa bertahan karena selalu mengingat umma."

"Oh, Jae. Apa selama ini kau bahagia?" Mrs. Kim mengusap surai hitam anaknya yang panjang.

Jaejoong terdiam sejenak dan berkata, "Aku hidup bersama orang yang kucintai dan anak kami. Tentu saja aku sangat bahagia, umma."

Walaupun Jaejoong tersenyum tapi Mrs. Kim bisa melihat gurat kesedihan dalam mata anaknya itu. Mrs. Kim memeluk tubuh kurus Jaejoong erat.

Setelah memastikan umma-nya sudah tertidur, Jaejoong berjalan keluar kamar dan ingin melihat pekerjaan kedua remaja yang masih ada di dapur. Saat Jaejoong menuruni tangga menuju dapur, Jaejoong bisa mendengar pertengkaran Changmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Aku bisa membersihkan piring ini lebih bersih darimu," seru Changmin.

"Kau tidak akan bisa, bodoh. Berikan piringnya padaku."

Jaejong memijit pelipisnya yang pening melihat Chngmin dan Kyuhyun yang saling berebut piring yang ada di tangan mereka. Sampai pada akhirnya piring itu terjatuh dan pecah berkeping-keping di lantai.

"Lihat apa yang sudah kau lakukan," kata Kyuhyun.

"Apa? Kau yang menjatuhkannya," kata Changmin.

"Kau yang menjatuhkannya, bodoh."

"Kau."

"Kau."

"Sudahlah, hentikan. Kalian berdua pergi dan menonton televise saja. Biar umma yang membereskan kekacauan di sini," ujar Jaejoong melerai pertengkaran Changmin dan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun merasa bersalah melihat wajah lelah umma-nya.

"Umma, mianhae," ucapnya lalu memeluk tubuh ramping sang umma.

Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Kyuhyun lembut. Changmin hanya terdiam menyaksikan interaksi ibu dan anak itu. Umma-nya tidak pernah memeluknya seperti itu …

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat minta maaf pada umma-ku," suruh Kyuhyun pada Changmin yang masih terdiam.

Changmin menatap wajah cantik Jaejoong seraya menunduk dan berkata, "Mian."

Jaejoong tertegun. Kemudian ia mengulurkan lengan kirinya kearah Changmin, "Tidak apa-apa. Kemarilah."

Changmin mendekat dan kemudian Jaejoong membawa ke dalam pelukannya. Jaejoong memeluk Kyuhyun di sebelah kanan dan Changmin di sebelah kiri. Changmin merasa sangat nyaman dalam pelukan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong merasa nyaman memeluk dua remaja ini dalam dekapannya. ia menciumi puncak kepala Changmin dan Kyuhyun sayang…

~.~.~.~.~ Prince Hours ~.~.~.~.~

Changmin dan Kyuhyun kini tengah menonton televise dan duduk bersebelahan diatas sofa di ruang keluarga. Tidak bersebelahan juga sih. Changmin duduk di ujung sofa dan Kyuhyun duduk di ujung lainnya sehingga menciptakan jarak yang cukup jauh diantara keduanya.

"Ya! Kau bisa membuat mataku rusak kalau terus mengganti channel televise seperti itu," protes Kyuhyun. Pasalnya sedari tadi Changmin yang memegang kendali remot televise tidak berhenti mengganti channel televise yang mereka tonton.

"BUkan urusanku, kan?" jawab Changmin.

Kyuhyun kesaaaaaaal! Rasanya ingin menendang namja menyebalkan yang ada di sebelahnya ini.

"Kyu, umma akan pergi belanja membeli bahan makanan untuk kita," ujar jaejoong yang tiba-tiba muncul diantara Kyuhyun dan Changmin.

"Aku ikut. Aku tidak mau ditinggal berdua saja dengan namja tiang ini," ujar Kyuhyun.

"Jung Kyuhyun, jaga kata-katamu," kata Jaejoong yang membuat Kyuhyun cemberut kesal.

Changmin memperhatikan penampilan Jaejoong saat ini. Pergi berbelanja dengan mengenakan kaos v-neck dan celana panjang yang cukup ketat, eoh?

'_Kurasa appa akan mengamuk kalau melihat penampilannya yang seperti ini pergi keluar,' _pikir Changmin.

"Apa kau yakin pergi keluar dengan pakaian seperti itu, ehm … Selir Kim?" tanya Changmin pada Jaejoong. Kyuhyun mengeryit mendengar pertanyaan Changmin.

"Memangnya ada yang salah dengan penampilanku?" tanya Jaejoong lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

'_Tidak ada yang salah kecuali akan ada banyak ahjussi mesum yang menatapmu lapar di luar sana,' jawab_ Changmin dalam hati tentunya.

"Kau bilang tidak mau diperlakukan seperti di istana, kalau begitu jangan memanggil umma-ku dengan sebutan seperti itu," kata Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Lalu aku harus memanggilnya apa?" tanya Changmin bingung.

Kyuhyun nampak berpikir sejenak mencari panggilan yang pas, "Umma. Aku tidak keberatan kau memanggil umma-ku dengan sebutan umma."

Jaejoong dan Changmin sama-sama membelelakkan matanya kaget mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

TBC

**Oke, silakan protes saya krn gak ada yunjae momen-nya. Kekeke. Sepertinya saya tau apa yg ada dipikiran para reader setelah baca chap ini. Kalian boleh menduga, berprasangka atupun yakin dengan apa yg kalian pikirkan kok^^ yg jelas semua pertanyaan akan terjawab seiring berjalannya waktu *ceileh***

**Thanks for you guys:**

**zhe****, ****gwansim84****, ****hanasukie****, ****YunHolic****, ****Angel Muaffi****, **** .1272****, ****Lady Ze****, ****EMPEROR-NUNEO****, ****Himawari Ezuki****, ****yoon HyunWoon****, ****mita changmin****, ****JungJaema****, ****riska0122****, ****dyayudya****, ****Willow Aje Kim****, ****vampireyunjae****, ****Casshipper Jung****, ****Kyungie Jae****, ****missaniss15****, ****anastasya regiana****, ****Hana - Kara****, ****Izca RizcassieYJ****, ****nickeYJcassie****, ****DBSJYJ****, ****Dipa Woon****, ****, ****hunhan20****, Thean, Anugraha cahyaningrum, Herokittyjae, Next, Elzha luv changminnie, t, D, Prince Chwangkyu, ****KJhwang****, natsumi, jaena, ny cho evil, ChoiMinhoANAE, Vivi, guets, para SR~~~**


	7. Prince Hours Chapter 6

Title : Prince Hours

Author : Parkyoonhra

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Jung Changmin, Jung Kyuhyun and others

Genre : Family, Romance

Chapter : 6/?

Rating : M (for language and some parts)

Warning : Yaoi, MalexMale, Typos, Don't like Don't read

Author's note : saya balik lagi bawa Prince Hours~ gakpapa kan? Saya gak ada kuliah hari ini jadi saya nulis 2 chapter buat ff ini. Kekeke. Byk yg nanyain identitas asli Min, banyak yg nebak2 juga, kalo saya blg Min itu anaknya ahra pasti gak pada percaya. Perlu saya tunjukin akte kelahirannya? kekeke. Terus seperti yg saya bilang sebelumnya utk Changkyu, saya menyerahkan kpd reader utk hub mereka. Saya menulis apa yg ada diotak saya dan terserah reader mau menyimpulkannya seperti apa XD terus buat yg merindukan ahra(?), tdnya author sempet lupa kalo dia msk dlm cast tp di chap ini author dgn baik hatinya memberi Ahra peran diakhir cerita kok teman2^^~ So, Happy Reading and Enjoy!

.

"Lalu aku harus memanggilnya apa?" tanya Changmin bingung.

Kyuhyun nampak berpikir sejenak mencari panggilan yang pas, "Umma. Aku tidak keberatan kau memanggil umma-ku dengan sebutan umma."

Jaejoong dan Changmin sama-sama membelelakkan matanya kaget mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Chapter 6

Keheningan menyelimuti ketiganya di ruangan itu dan tidak ada seorang pun yang berniat untuk merespon kata-kata Kyuhyun barusan.

'_Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku?'_ pikir Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Changmin sedikit berdeham membersihkan tenggorokannya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering. Changmin melirik Jaejoong yang berdiri di sebelahnya tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah. Sepertinya bukan ide yang baik jika ia memanggil namja cantik itu dengan sebutan umma, walaupun Changmin tidak merasa keberatan sama sekali.

"Ehm … apa aku boleh ikut pergi belanja juga?" tanya Changmin pada akhirnya ke Jaejoong untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Jaejoong yang cukup kaget mendengar permintaan Changmin tidak kuasa untuk menolak dan Kyuhyun juga tidak terlihat berniat untuk membantah.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga pergi ke sebuah pusat perbelanjaan di kota dengan menaiki taksi. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menggunakan jakeet dan tudungnya sebagai penyamaran sedangkan Changmin menggunakan masker yang hampir menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Jangan lupakan kenyataan kalau kedua namja ini pangeran, oke? Sedangkan Jaejoong, setelah sedikit dipaksa Changmin akhirnya ia mengganti kaos v-neck dengan sebuah kaos lengan panjang.

Changmin yang baru pertama kali mendatangi sebuah pusat perbelanjaan cukup dibuat terbengong dengan bagian interior pusat perbelanjaan, gerombolan ibu-ibu di stan barang diskon maupun banyak yeoja yang membawa barang belanjaan melebihi kemampuan mereka untuk membawanya. Changmin sering menghentikan langkahnya demi melihat sesuatu yang menurutnya menarik untuk dilihatnya.

"Jangan bertingkah norak seperti itu deh. Sangat memalukan," ejek Kyuhyun sambil menatap Changmin bosan.

"Hey, apa aku boleh mencoba makanan yang disediakan noona yang disana?" tanya Changmin menunjuk seorang yeoja yang sedang menawarkan makanan yng ia promosikan.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya bosan, "Boleh saja kalau kau mau ia menyadari bahwa dirimu seorang Putera Mahkota. Ia bisa saja menculik dan membawamu kabur," ujar Kyuhyun sedikit menakuti Changmin dan Changmin percaya kata-kata Kyuhyun yang mengatakan bisa saja noona yng menawarkan makanan – yang kelihatan sangat enak di mata Changmin – berlaku jahat padanya.

Jaejoong sudah melesat ke bagian sayuran dan bahan makanan lainnya, sedangkan Kyuhyun sepertinya sedang berusaha menyelundupkan berbagai macam snack kesukaannya ke dalam troli jaejoong. Saat Jaejoong menyadari perbuatan Kyuhyun, Jaejoong akan mengomeli anak laki-lakinya itu dan menasihatinya tentang 'membeli makanan yang diperlukan' atau 'jangan makan makanan yang tidak sehat seperti ini'.

Lagi-lagi Changmin merasa menjadi orang asing diantara keduanya tapi ia merasa sangat terhibur menyaksikan interaksi antara ibu dan anak itu. Sighhhh….

Pasti menyenangkan jika memiliki ibu yang sangat baik dan perhatian seperti Jaejoong. Changmin tersentak oleh pemikirannya sendiri. Apa yang ia pikirkan?

Jaejoong mendekati tempat Changmin berdiri saat melihat namja tinggi itu tengah menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya keras.

"Gwenchana?" tanya Jaejoong khawatir, "apa kau menginginkan sesuatu untuk dibeli?" lanjutnya.

Changmin memperhatikan wajah cantik Jaejoong yang menyiratkan sedikit rasa cemas dan khawatir padanya. Changmin merasa tersentuh dengan segala perilaku baik yang selama ini jaejoong berikan untuknya. Kadang ia berharap kalau dirinya lah yang menjadi anak jaejoong bukan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sangat beruntung memiliki umma seperti jaejoong.

"Umma …" panggil Changmin tanpa sadar.

Jaejoong tersentak mendengar panggilan Changmin. Changmin yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah Jaejoong pun buru-buru meralat panggilannya.

"Mian … maksudku …"

Jaejoong menatap Changmin sendu.

"Tidak masalah kalau kau ingin memanggilku umma. Aku akan sangat senang mendengarnya," Jaejoong memberi Changmin senyum terbaiknya.

"Umma~"

Jaejoong mengacak rambut Changmin gemas.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus memanggilku hyung," ujar Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"In your dream!" jawab Changmin.

"Dasar menyebalkan. Untung saja aku tidak punya dongsaeng yang menyebalkan seperti dirimu," keluh Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Seharusnya kau senang kalau punya dongsaeng yang tampan sepertiku," ucap Changmin tidak terima.

"Terkutuklah aku kalau punya dongsaeng sepertimu," ucap Kyuhyun lebay.

"YA!"

Hmft … keduanya menoleh kearah Jaejoong yang sedang menutup mulutnya dengan tangan menahan tawa.

"Ternyata kalian sangat akrab, ya. Tadinya umma sempat khawatir dengan kalian berdua," ujar Jaejoong.

"Kami sama sekali tidak akrab, umma~" ujar Changmin dan Kyuhyun bersamaan. Tapi sepertinya Jaejoong tidak peduli dengan kata-kata mereka juga. Namja cantik yang paling senior disana tetap menyunggingkan senyum indahnya.

"Ah! Karena Changminnie memanggilku umma, berarti Minnie harus memanggil Kyunnie dengan sebutan hyung," ujar Jaejoong.

Changmin sempat kaget dengan cara Jaejoong memanggilnya, "K-kenapa harus aku?" Kyuhyun sudah tertawa menang, "Kenapa bukan dia yang memanggilku hyung?" tanya Changmin tidak terima dan malah menunjuk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sudah ingin menjawab pertanyaan Changmin dengan kalimat 'tentu saja karena aku lebih tua darimu, bodoh', tapi Jaejoong sudah lebih dulu menjawab.

"Tentu saja karena Minnie lebih manis daripada Kyunnie," Jaejoong yang gemas mencubit kedua pipi Changmin dan terus tersenyum lebar. Sudah lama ia ingin mencubit pipi Changmin seperti ini!

"UMMA! Siapa yang anakmu sebenarnya?" teriak Kyuhyun frustasi dengan tingkah polos ummanya.

~.~.~.~.~ Prince Hours ~.~.~.~.~

Setelah selesai berbelanja, Changmin dan Kyuhyun menunggu Jaejoong yang sedang memasak di dalam kamar tidur milik Jaejoong. Rumah ini hanya memiliki 2 buah kamar. Kamar tidur halmoni mereka dan kamar tidur yang dulu dipakai Jaejoong.

Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur dan Changmin tengah merapikan barang-barangnya.

"Malam ini kau tidur dibawah," ujar Kyuhyun seraya menunjuk futon yang sudah tergelar dilantai.

"MWO? Apa kau bilang?" Changmin mencoba mendengar kalimat Kyuhyun lebih jelas lagi. Apa namja manis itu barusan menyuruhnya tidur di bawah? Yang benar saja!

"Kau mendengarku dengan baik."

"Aku tidak mau. Kau saja yang tidur dibawah," Changmin segera menarik tubuh Kyuhyun turun dari kasur dan Changmin segera tengkurap diatas kasur dengan sengaja merentangkan tangannya.

"Ya! Turun dari kasurku, tiang!" Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Changmin hingga terjatuh.

Akhirnya keduanya saling bergulat diatas kasur. Saat Jaejoong lewat di depan kamar itu, namja cantik itu malah berujar dengan senangnya, "Ah, kalian sedang bersenang-senang rupanya."

Tidakkah kau melihat kalau mereka berdua sedang berkelahi, Jae?

Pergulatan itu berakhir dengan Kyuhyun yang menendang 'itu' Changmin dan menyebabkan namja yang lebih tinggi diantara keduanya sekali lagi terjatuh dari kasur sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Auch!"

Kyuhyun tertawa senang mendengar rintihan kesakitan Changmin. Tapi karena Changmin malah berguling-guling kesakitan di lantai, Kyuhyun jadi merasa bersalah pada namja tiang itu.

"Hey, tidak sesakit itu, kan?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir.

"Coba saja kau rasakan seseorang menendang 'itu'-mu dan kau bilang tidak sesakit itu!" teriak Changmin.

Kyuhyun hanya cengengesan minta maaf, "Mianhae. Baiklah, kau boleh tidur diatass kasur," ucap Kyuhyun akhirnya.

Changmin menaikkan alisnya sebelah. Tidak biasanya namja manis itu mengalah padanya.

"Tapi kau harus memanggilku hyung," lanjut Kyuhyun.

Changmin mengambil bantal yang terjatuh di dekatnya dan melemparkannya ke wajah Kyuhyun.

"NEVER!" teriaknya pada namja manis itu.

"Ya! Kau benar-benar mencari ribut denganku, ya," Kyuhyun bangkit dan memukuli tubuh Changmin dengan guling yang ada di tangannya. Changmin berusaha menghalau pukulan Kyuhyun dengan tangannya.

"Rasakan ini, dasar namja tiang menyebalkan."

"Ya! Hentikan bodoh!"

Changmin akhirnya meraih guling lainnya dan membalas pukulan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun malah semakin bersemangat memukul Changmin saat merasakan perlawanan dari namja tiang itu.

Drrrrrrrrrrt Drrrrrrrrrrrt Drrrrrrrrrrrrrt

"Hentikan! Kau tidak mendengar suara itu, eoh?" teriak Changmin.

Kyuhyun menghentikan serangannya mencoba mendengar suara yang dimaksud Changmin.

Changmin memungut sebuah ponsel di atas meja nakas.

"Ada apa? Oh, itu ponsel umma," Kyuhyun yang merasa lelah akhirnya merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur meninggalkan Changmin yang masih memegang ponsel itu.

Changmin berpikir, memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu pada ponsel ini.

"Hey, kau tidak merasa penasaran dengan ponsel umma? Semua pesan yang masuk dari seseorang yang bernama 'YunnieBear'," ujar Changmin.

Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya, sedikit aneh saat Changmin memanggil umma-nya dengan sebutan umma, seperti keduanya memiliki umma yang sama.

"Kau membuka ponselnya? Dasar tidak sopan," ujar Kyuhyun. Changmin hanya mengendikkan bahunya.

"Ayo kita baca pesannya, " ujar Kyuhyun.

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan 'barusan-kau-bilang-itu-tidak-sopan-bodoh'.

Kyuhyun mengendikkan bahunya tidak peduli dan merebut ponsel itu dari tangan Changmin. Ia membuka sebuah pesan.

'**Boo, aku sangat merindukanmu'**. Itulah bunyi dari pesan itu.

"Siapa itu Boo?" tanya Changmin bingung. kyuhyun pun bertanya hal yang sama. Lalu mereka membuka pesan lainnya.

'**Balas pesan dariku atau angkat teleponku, Boo. Aku sangat merindukan suaramu. Apa kau tidak merindukanku?'**

Bunyi pesan lainnya, **'Seharusnya aku yang menemanimu menjenguk umma bukan duo evil itu, jadi aku tidak kesepian seperti ini. Tapi berkas-berkas sialan ini yang membuatku tidak bisa menemanimu, BooJae.'**

Changmin dan Kyuhyun membulatkan mata mereka saat menyadari sesuatu.

"Jadi yang mengirim pesan ini …, " Kyuhyun menatap Changmin yang mengangguk di sebelahnya.

"Raja," jawab Changmin pasti, "dan Boo itu adalah …"

"Umma," balas Kyuhyun.

Kemudian mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

"Aku tidak menyangka mereka masih seperti remaja," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Sangat menggelikan membayangkan Raja bisa mengirimkan pesan seperti ini," ujar Changmin.

Setelah mereka selesai tertawa, keduanya saling berpandangan dan mengembangan sebuah seringaian di wajah masing-masing.

"Kau memikirkan apa yang kupikirkan?" tanya Changmin.

"Sepertinya begitu," jawab Kyuhyun. Kemudian mereka tertawa evil.

Kyuhyun mulai mengetikkan balasan untuk pesan Yunho di ponsel Jaejoong.

'**Jangan menggangguku. Tidakkah kau sadar kalau pesan-pesan dan telepon darimu itu sangat berisik?'**

"Ottohke?" Kyuhyun meminta pendapat Changmin tentang pesan yang ditulisnya.

"Kau memang sangat evil, Pangeran Kyuhyun," komentar Changmin, "tapi masih ada yang kurang" Changmin mengambil ponsel itu dan melanjutkan pesan yang ditulis Kyuhyun.

'**Jangan menghubungiku lagi. Aku butuh ketenangan dan jauh darimu. Aku harus memikirkan apakah aku harus kembali ke istana lagi atau tidak karena sepertinya aku sudah bosan denganmu.'**

Changmin tersenyum evil dan menunjukkan layar ponsel Jaejoong pada Kyuhyun agar namja berambut kecoklatan itu bisa membaca pesan yang ditulisnya.

"Oh tidak. Sepertinya akan ada yang panik di istana," komentar Kyuhyun dengan seringaian evil di wajahnya.

Setelah pesan 'mengerikan' itu dikirim, mereka tidak bisa menahan tawa saat membayangkan wajah Raja yang tak lain adalah appa mereka.

"Apa yang kalian tertawakan?" Jaejoong muncul saat mendengar tawa keduanya. Ia hanya sedikit heran saja melihat keduanya tertawa bersama.

"Ah, eopso," jawab Kyuhyun.

Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar nada dering dari ponsel yang masih ada di dalam genggaman Changmin.

"Loh? Itu kan ponsel umma," Jaejoong menyadari ponsel miliknya.

"Ah, ne. Tadi aku menemukannya di meja nakas, sepertinya ada yang menelepon umma," ujar Changmin sambil memberikan ponsel itu pada Jaejoong.

"Gomawo, Minnie-ah. Sepertinya tadi umma lupa menyimpannya," Jaejoong segera keluar kamar dan menjawab panggilan dari ponselnya yang tiada henti bergetar.

"Andai saja kita bisa mendengar percakapan mereka berdua," harap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yakin kalau appa-nya yang menelepon umma-nya itu. Changmin malah sibuk mengotak-atik laptopnya.

"Ya! Kau mendengarkanku tidak sih?" kesal Kyuhyun.

Changmin memasang headset di laptopnya dan menyodorkan salah satu bagiannya kearah Kyuhyun yang memandangnya bingung.

"Kau bilang ingin mendengar percakapan mereka, kan?"

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin?" Walaupun ragu dengan kata-kata Changmin, tapi Kyuhyun tetap memasang headset itu di salah satu telinganya, begitu pula dengan Changmin.

"Tadi aku sempat memasang alat penyadap di ponsel itu," ucap Changmin ringan seakan itu merupakan hal biasa.

"MWOYA!" Changmin membekap mulut Kyuhyun yang berteriak.

"Pelankan suaramu, bodoh."

"Kau yang bodoh. Kenapa kau bisa memiliki alat penyadap?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Salah satu proyek isengku. Dan aku juga iseng memasangkannya di ponsel umma tadi," jelas Changmin.

"Kau gila," komentar Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya."

Harus Kyuhyun akui Changmin memang gila jika ia benar-benar iseng menciptakan alat penyadap, tapi Kyuhyun bisa mendengar suara umma-nya yang sedang menelepon appa-nya dari headset yang ia gunakan.

**/Kau tega sekali mengirimkan pesan seperti itu, Boo,/** terdengar suara appa-nya.

**/Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak mengirim pesan apapun padamu, Yun. Aku bahkan baru memegang ponselku kembali./**

**/Pokoknya kau harus kembali ke istana./**

Terdengar suara helaan napas umma-nya. **/tentu saja aku akan kembali, Bear. Mana mungkin aku meninggalkan dirimu./**

Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang mendengar percakapan itu yakin kalau appa mereka sedang tersenyum senang di seberang line. **/Bagus. Tapi kau harus tetap dihukum karena sudah berani mengirimkanku pesan semacam itu./**

**/MWO? Bahkan aku tidak tahu pesan apa yang kau maksud, Yun. Aku baru menjawab telepon darimu karena tadi ponselku ada di tangan Changmin dan Kyuhyun./**

**/Jadi ini ulah mereka berdua./**

Kyuhyun melirik Changmin yang juga tengah meliriknya was-was.

**/aku juga akan menghukum mereka kalau begitu./** Changkyu menahan napas mendengar suara appa mereka.

**/Hey, mereka tidak melakukan kesalahan, bukan? Jangan menghukum mereka./** Oh, Kyuhyun sangat mencintai umma-nya~~~

**/Kalau begitu aku akan menghukummu semalaman penuh, Jung Jaejoong./**

Jaejoong terkikik geli. **/Memangnya kau akan menghukumku seperti apa, Bear?/** tantang Jaejoong.

**/Aku akan membuatmu terus meneriakkan namaku semalaman suntuk, membuatmu tidak bisa berjalan sampai beberapa hari ke depan, membuatmu terus memohon agar aku tidak berhenti menggerakkan 'milikku' di dalam 'milikmu' yang sempit itu. Oh Jae, adikku sudah meronta di bawah sini…/**

Changmin memencet sebuah tombol di laptopnya dan seketika Kyuhyun tidak bisa lagi mendengar suara appa-nya. Kyuhyun bersyukur dengan hal itu. Ia bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas dan saat ia melirik Changmin, wajah sampai telinga namja tiang itu juga sudah memerah.

Astaga. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau appa-nya akan berbicara se-frontal itu pada umma-nya yang polos di telepon. Kasihan sekali umma-nya yang baik hati harus terjatuh dalam pelukan beruang mesum itu.

"Ehm … Kurasa kita tidak mendengar apa-apa kan tadi?" tanya Changmin meminta persetujuan. Ia pasti ingin melupakan apa yang tadi di dengarnya sama seperti Kyuhyun.

"Yeah, kita tidak mendengar apa-apa."

~.~.~.~.~ Prince Hours ~.~.~.~.~

Malam itu jaejoong memasuki kamar lamanya dan melihat kedua 'anaknya' sudah terlelap di ranjang. Akhirnya setelah Jaejoong menyuruh mereka berdua untuk berbagi kasur, Changmin dan Kyuhyun mau tidur seranjang berdua.

Jaejoong terkikik geli melihat keduanya yang tidur saling membelakangi dan dipisahkan oleh sebuah guling di tengah keduanya.

Changmin menarik selimut yang dipakainya berdua dengan Kyuhyun agar lebih menutupi tubuhnya namun tidak lama Kyuhyun yang merasakan hawa dingin menerpa tubuhnya kembali menarik selimut itu kearahnya.

Jaejoong yang menyaksikan aksi tarik-menarik selimut itu tertawa dengan menutup mulutnya. Astaga, bahkan saat tertidur pun mereka berdua tetap saling berebutan selimut.

Jaejoong mengambil selimut ekstra dari lemari dan menyelimuti keduanya. Jaejoong membenarkan posisi tidur Kyuhyun yang cukup berantakan lalu mencium keningnya lama. Ia juga mencium kening Changmin sayang.

Jaejoong menatap keduanya dengan tatapan sendu, "Umma sangat menyayangi kalian berdua," ucap dengan sebuah senyum miris di wajahnya.

Keesokan harinya, Jaejoong, Kyuhyun dan Changmin bersiap untuk meninggalkan rumah Mrs. Kim. Karena paksaan Yunho yang meneleponnya kemari, Jaejoong akhirnya memutuskan untuk mempersingkat kunjungannya ke rumah orangtuanya karena ada beruang yang sudah kesepian menunggu kepulangannya di istana. Kekeke.

"Umma akan merindukanmu, Jae," ujar Mrs. Kim sambil mencium wajah anaknya.

"Aku juga akan sangat merindukan umma. Jaga kesehatan umma, jangan terlalu banyak beraktifitas dan jika terjadi sesuatu segera hubungi aku," nasihat Jaejoong.

"Ne ne ne. Kau ini sangat cerewet sekali seperti appa-mu," Mrs. Kim tidak terlalu mendengarkan perkataan Jaejoong dan segera menghampiri Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Jaga diri kalian, ne. dan tolong jaga Jaejoongie-ku dari Yunho yang mesum itu," pesan Mrs. Kim.

"Umma! Jangan bicara sembarangan," teriak Jaejoong.

~.~.~.~.~ Prince Hours ~.~.~.~.~

Akhirnya mereka kembali ke istana. Kyuhyun sempat kesal karena mereka kembali lebih cepat daripada yang direncanakan tapi karena ini keputusan Raja, ia jadi tidak bia berbuat apa-apa.

'_Anak dan ayah sama-sama menyebalkan,'_ pikir Kyuhyun.

Hey, Kyuhyun! Ingat, kau juga anak Raja loh!

Saat mereka memasuki istana, Sekretaris Jang – sekretaris kerajaan yang menjadi tangan kanan Raja – menghampiri mereka.

Sekretaris Jang membungkuk hormat lalu berkata, "Selamat datang kembali di istana, Putera Mahkota, Pangeran Kyuhyun, Selir Kim. Raja memperintahkan setelah Putera Mahkota dan Pangeran Kyuhyun kembali, agar anda berdua segera menuju perpustakaan istana untuk mendapat pelajaran tambahan tentang silsilah kerajaan dan sejarah Negara Korea."

"MWO? Tapi hari ini kami tidak memiliki jadwal belajar," ucap Kyuhyun tidak terima.

"Saya hanya menjalankan perintah Raja," ujar Sekretaris Jang.

"Pangeran, sebaiknya anda segera menjalankan perintah Raja," bujuk Jaejoong yang melihat anaknya sudah kesal itu.

"Raja itu benar-benar menyebalkan," Jaejoong bisa mendengar gumaman Kyuhyun. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat Kyuhyun berlalu sambil terus mengumpat.

"Anda tidak segera menuju perpustakaan istana juga, Hwangteja?" tanya jaejoong pada Changmin yang masih terdiam menatapnya.

Changmin menghela napas, Jaejoong kembali memanggilnya dengan sebutan formal. Padahal ia lebih nyaman saat jaejoong memanggilnya 'Changmin' atau 'Minnie'. Sighhhh …

Changmin berjalan mendekati Jaejoong dan mencium pipi namja cantik itu pelan dan berbisik di telinganya, "Sampai jumpa, umma."

Jaejoong masih memegangi pipinya setelah Changmin berjalan menjauhinya. Sebuah senyum terpatri di wajah cantiknya.

"Selir Kim," panggil Sekretaris Jang, "sebenarnya anda juga diperintahkan Raja untuk segera menemui beliau di kamar beliau segera setelah anda sampai di istana."

"Di kamar Raja?" tanya Jaejoong bingung. Ia tidak pernah memasuki kamar khusus Raja dan Ratu itu sebelumnya dan sekarang haruskah ia datang dan menemui Yunho di sana?

"Ne, silakan ikuti saya. Sebenarnya Raja merasa kurang sehat setelah kepergian anda keluar istana, jadi sejak kemarin Raja lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di dalam kamar dan meng-cancel banyak kegiatan beliau," cerita panjang Sekretaris Jang.

Astaga, Yunho-nya sakit?

Jaejoong tiba di kamar Raja dan segera masuk. Ia mendapati Yunho tengah tertidur di atas ranjang dan Ahra yang sedang duduk di tepi ranjang.

Ahra menatap Jaejoong yang sedang memberi hormat padanya tajam, kemudian ia mendekati tubuh Jaejoong dan menampar pipi putih itu.

PLAK.

"Lancang sekali kau memasuki kamar Raja dan Ratu-mu, Selir Kim," ujar Ahra.

Jaejoong menahan rasa panas di pipinya dan masih terus membungkuk, "Ampuni hamba, Hwanghu Mama. Tapi kedatangan hamba kemari untuk memenuhi perintah Raja."

Ahra menggeram kesal, "Mana mungkin Raja menyuruhmu untuk memasuki kamar kami, dasar namja jalang."

Ahra bersiap untuk memberikan sebuah tamparan lagi tapi tanganya segera ditangkap oleh Yunho.

"Seharusnya kau lebih menjaga kata-katamu, Ratu. Aku lah yang menyuruh Selir Kim untuk datang ke sini," baru kali ini Ahra mendapati suaminya tengah menatapnya tajam

"Sekali lagi kau mendaratkan tangan kotormu pada wajah Selir Kim, akan kupastikan kau mendapatkan balasan yang lebih menyakitkan daripada rasa sakit yang diterima Selir Kim," ujar Yunho masih menatap Ahra geram.

"Jeonha …," Ahra tidak percaya suaminya bisa berkata sedemikian menyakitkan hanya karena namja di hadapannya ini.

"Sekarang tinggalkan kami berdua," perintah Yunho.

Selama belasan tahun hidup Ahra di istana, ia sudah biasa menerima kenyataan bahwa ia tidak memiliki hati suaminya. Ia terbiasa mendengar suara desahan suaminya dan selirnya dari istana bagian selatan. Tapi tidak pernah sekalipun suaminya membawa masuk orang lain ke dalam kamar mereka berdua. Dan Ahra tidak pernah bisa membantah perintah Jung Yunho, suaminya, Rajanya.

Ahra keluar dari kamarnya dengan langkah anggun, tidak mau menjatuhkan harga dirinya lebih jauh.

'_Aku akan membalasmu, Kim Jaejoong,'_ ikrarnya dalam hati.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang masih berdiri jauh di depannya.

"Kemarilah, Boo," perintahnya. Ia segera membuka lengannya siap menerima tubuh ramping itu dalam pelukannya.

Ia bisa merasakan getaran pada tubuh kecil itu.

"Mian, mianhae, aku …–"

Yunho menghapus air mata jaejoong pelan, "Bukan salahmu, sayang."

Yunho mengelus pipi Jaejoong yang memerah, ia menggeram kesal dan mengutuk Ahra dalam hati, "Apa ini sakit?" tanya Yunho.

Walaupun Jaejoong menggeleng, tapi Yunho tahu pasti rasanya sangat sakit.

"Uljima, ne. Kau akan kehilangan kecantikanmu kalau terus menangis, " goda Yunho.

Jaejoong cemberut imut, "Kau bilang aku akan selalu cantik."

"Kau memang selalu cantik di mataku, Boo," Yunho mengecup bibir Jaejoong yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Yunhhh …"

Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Yunho yang semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka berdua.

"Waeyo, Chagi?" tanya Yunho kesal karena kesenangannya menikmati bibir Jaejoong terhenti.

"Ada apa kau menyuruhku datang ke sini?" tanya Jaejoong. Astaga kekasihnya yang cantik ini memang sangat polos. Memangnya apa lagi yang akan ia lakukan kalau memanggil Jaejoong ke dalam kamarnya?

"Aku menyuruhmu datang kesini tentu saja untuk melakukan ini," Yunho mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong ala bridal style dan membanting tubuh indah itu ke atas ranjang lalu ia meindihnya.

Jaejoong menjerit kaget dan sedikit mendesah saat Yunho mulai mengerjai leher jenjangnya.

"Yun, tidak mungkin kita melakukannya di sini, kan? Ini kamarmu dan istrimuhhh," kalimat Jaejoong diakhiri dengan sebuah desahan panjang saat ia merasa keenakan karena Yunho yang terus menghisap lehernya bak seorang drakula.

"Terus kenapa? Slurp … aku tidak peduli. Slurp … aku sudah sangat merindukanmu, Boo. Aku dan adik kecilku tidak bisa menahannya lagi," ujar Yunho di sela-sela aktifitasnya menjilat leher jaejoong.

"Tapi– YUNHOOOOOOOOO~ jangan menggigitnya," Jaejoong merasakan perih di lehernya saat Yunho menggigit spot di lehernya gemas. Bisa Jaejoong pastikan sudah ada bercak keunguan di sana.

"Hukumanmu akan segera di mulai, Boo."

Setelah itu yang terdengar dari kamar Raja adalah desahan-desahan seksi dan lolongan nikmat.

"Ahhh … Yunhhh …"

"Jaehhh … kau sangattttt … ahhhh …"

.

.

.

TBC

**Liat keatas panjang sekali *tutup mata*, banyak2 istighfar … nyebut-nyebutbutbutbut … kenapa chap ini jadi kyk gini? Yasudahlah … gimana chepter ini menurut kalian? Masih adakah yg protes kependekan? Saya sampe pegel loh nulisnya biar kalian semua puas XD udah puas belom? Chapter depan sebenarnya udah jadi, tinggal dipost aja tapi enaknya kapan ngepost-nya ya? XD Sedikit bocoran buat chap depan, flashback ttg jeje yg masuk istana buat pertama kalinya … kekekeke**

Special Thanks for Special Readers:

Dipa Woon, aninkyuelf, yoon HyunWoon, riska0122, YunHolic, UnnieDongsaeng, BlaueFEE, hanasukie, mutiara1307, 3kjj, Jihee46, Kyungie Jae, alint2709, Izca RizcassieYJ, ifa. , Casshipper Jung, dyayudya, nunoel31, Mily1909, vampireyunjae, manize83, mita changmin, riekyumidwife, Vic89, Ahn Dini FreezenBlack, gwansim84, Hana - Kara, hexsaa, bearnya jung, Pumpkin's, Dennis Park, diyas, Himawari Ezuki, runashine88, nickeYJcassie, chibiechan01, DBSJYJ, Lady Ze, Vivi, Yoo, D, hi-jj91, Elzha luv changminnie, Lizuka Myori, DIANAES, YJSforever, Ny cho evil, merry jung, magnaeris, lee sunri hyun, Dennis Park, Caramel Macchiato, ChoiMinhoANAE, xoxoxo, t, diyas, jian, dee, BooMilikBear, guests, para SR~~~


	8. Prince Hours Chapter 7

Title : Prince Hours

Author : Parkyoonhra

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, and others

Genre : Family, Romance

Chapter : 7/?

Warning : Yaoi, MalexMale, Mpreg, Typos, Don't like Don't read

Np : Wasurenaide – DB5K

Summary: Kisah awal perjuangan seorang Kim Jaejoong untuk bisa bertahan hidup di dalam istana dengan peraturan yang sangat ketat demi bersama dengan orang yang dicintainya. Jaejoong rela membuang segalanya demi Yunho. Jaejoong rela menahan semua rasa sakit di hatinya agar bisa bersatu dengan namja bermata musang yang telah merebut hatinya itu.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**BEDDO ni suwatte kimi no koto wo kangaeteita** (I sit on my bed and think of you)

**Aenakute mo ii aitai** (It's alright even if I can't see you…)

**kono kimochi dake de ii kara** (I miss you, but just this feeling is enough)

**Tsuyoku nokotteiru kioku** (The memories of you remain, they're so strong)

**kimi kara no mijikai MESSEEJI ga** (I read a short message from you)

**Setsunaku mune shimetsukeru kedo** (and it makes my chest tighten painfully)

**towa no shiawase boku ga mamoritsuzuketai** (But I want to keep protecting your eternal happiness)

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Jaejoong duduk termenung di pinggir ranjang tempat tidurnya. Mata doe-nya menatap sendu sebuah sapu tangan dan jemarinya mengusap lembut serat sutra sapu tangan tersebut. Dirasakannya ukiran rumit di setiap pinggir sapu tangan itu dan jemarinya berhenti saat ia bisa merasakan ukiran nama itu. Jung Yunho. Pemilik asli sapu tangan yang diberikan pada Jaejoong di hari Yunho menyatakan perasaannya pada Jaejoong.

Rasanya baru kemarin jantung Jaejoong terasa ingin melompat saat mendengar pernyataan cinta sang Putera Mahkota padanya dan mereka melalui waktu bersama dengan cepat.

Dua bulan. Dua bulan sudah berlalu setelah pernikahan Yunho dan putri bungsu Perdana Menteri Go, Go Ahra. Dua bulan sudah Jaejoong tidak berkomunikasi dengan Yunho, sudah ratusan kali Jaejoong mencoba menghubungi namja bermata musang itu tapi sejak telepon Yunho di hari pernikahannya, Jaejoong tidak bisa menghubungi ponsel Yunho lagi. Sebulan setelah pernikahan itu, Yunho diangkat menjadi Raja Korea dan istrinya menjadi Ratu. Sungguh, Jaejoong tidak kuasa melihat wajah itu bersanding dengan orang lain. Yunho menyelesaikan studinya di Cassiopeia School lebih cepat dan tidak pernah muncul di sekolah lagi. Saat hari kelulusan pun, Jaejoong tidak mendapati sosok yang dicintainya itu hadir di acara wisuda mereka.

Jaejoong sangat merindukan Yunho-nya.

Jaejoong mengusapkan sapu tangan itu ke pipinya, mencoba mencari kelembutan yang sama seperti saat tangan Yunho membelai wajahnya.

Jaejoong menjadi lebih pendiam sejak hari itu. Kim Heechul – umma Jaejoong – menyadari perubahan yang terjadi pada anaknya. Tapi Jaejoong tidak pernah bercerita tentang masalah yang ia hadapi. Tentu saja Heechul sangat mencemaskan keadaan Jaejoong, Jaejoong menjadi lebih irit bicara, nafsu makannya berkurang drastis dan setiap hari wajahnya murung, tidak jarang Heechul mendapati Jaejoong yang tengah menangis di dalam kamarnya tiap malam. Tapi Heechul tidak bisa memaksa anaknya untuk bercerita, Heechul akan menunggu sampai Jaejoong mau bercerita padanya.

~.~.~.~.~ Prince Hours ~.~.~.~.~

"Kau sudah memutuskan akan melanjutkan kuliah kemana, Jae?" tanya Kim Hankyung – ayah Jaejoong – saat keluarga kecilnya tengah menikmati makan malam mereka hari itu.

Jaejoong mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan sang appa, "Aku ingin melanjutkan kuliah di bidang musik, appa. Tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Jaejoong ragu. Pasalnya, ayahnya memiliki sebuah restoran masakan Cina dan ibunya memiliki sebuah salon, tidak masalah kan kalau Jaejoong tidak melanjutkan jejak mereka?

Appa-nya yang sangat Jaejoong sayangi tersenyum lembut, "Tentu saja. Lakukan apa yang kau sukai, Jae."

"Padahal umma maunya Jaejoongie menjadi model saja. Joongie kan sangat cantik," Heechul sedikit cemberut mendengar keinginan Jaejoong. Padahal dirinya sudah membayangkan bisa melihat wajah cantik anaknya di sebuah majalah suatu saat nanti.

"Umma, aku ini tampan bukan cantik," protes Jaejoong.

"Ne ne ne. Jaejoongie cantik yang suka mengakui dirinya tampan," ucap Heechul cuek.

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya kesal mendengar ucapan sang umma dan appa-nya hanya tertawa senang melihat interaksi anak dan istrinya itu.

Jaejoong memang sudah memutuskan untuk melanjutkan studinya di bidang musik karena ia menyukai musik. Tapi sebuah surat yang datang malam itu membuat Jaejoong harus berpikir ulang tentang keputusannya, tentang masa depannya, tentang hidupnya.

Seorang utusan dari istana membawa surat dari Raja untuk Jaejoong. Sebuah surat dari Yunho-nya. Jaejoong tidak bisa menutupi rasa senangnya saat mendapat surat itu.

**Dear, BooJaejoongie.**

**Maafkan aku karena tidak menghubungimu, sayang. Sangat besar keinginanku untuk memberimu kabar, tapi apa daya aku tidak mempunyai kuasa untuk melakukan hal itu. Aku tahu aku telah membuatmu sedih, membuatmu merasakan sakit, membuatmu menangis. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Sungguh besar kesalahan yang telah diperbuat oleh seorang Jung Yunho karena telah membuat seorang Kim Jaejoong yang berhati lembut menangis.**

**Aku tidak pernah ingin meninggalkanmu, Jae. Tapi aku harus melakukan kewajibanku sebagai seorang penerus Raja. Aku dilahirkan di dunia ini untuk menerima takdirku sebagai Raja. Hidupku diatur, dan aku harus mengikuti peraturan yang berlaku di istana. **

**Bukan keinginanku untuk menikah dengan orang lain, Jae. Sungguh, hatiku terus berteriak memanggil namamu. Aku bersumpah tidak pernah menyentuhnya seujung jari pun karena tubuhku hanya menginginkanmu.**

**Hatiku sesak karena kau telah membawa separuh hatiku yang lain. Aku kesulitan bernapas karena aku kehilangan oksigenku. Aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena hanya wajahmu yang selalu ada dipandanganku. Aku mencintaimu.**

**Aku tidak tahu apakah aku masih pantas untuk mencintaimu, Kim Jaejoong. Tapi yang aku tahu secara pasti, aku tidak akan bisa hidup tanpamu. Aku ingin kau selalu berada di sisiku, Jae. Mungkin aku memang tidak bisa menjadikanmu permaisuriku. Tapi percayalah kau yang akan selalu ada di hatiku. **

**Kim Jaejoong, jadilah selirku.**

**Jangan dengarkan perkataan orang lain. Jangan pedulikan tanggapan orang lain. Kau hanya perlu mempercayaiku. Jangan pernah pergi dari sisiku, tetaplah selalu berada di sisiku. Aku menunggumu.**

**Dari seseorang yang selalu mencintai dan akan terus mencintai Kim Jaejoong.**

**Jung Yunho.**

Jaejoong tidak bisa menghentikan air matanya saat ia selesai membaca surat dari kekasihnya. Ia mendekap erat surat itu,

Yunho masih mencintainya. Kenyataan itu sudah cukup membuatnya bahagia. Yunho meminta dirinya untuk menjadi selir? Itu artinya ia harus masuk istana, dan ia bisa terus berada di sisi Yunho. Tapi sanggupkah ia tinggal di istana dan mematuhi setiap peraturannya yang ketat? Sanggupkah ia melihat kebersamaan Yunho dengan orang lain?

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya gelisah. Apakah ini jalan yang harus dilaluinya agar bisa terus bersama dengan pujaan hatinya?

Kini Jaejoong tengah duduk di hadapan kedua orangtua-nya. Setelah dibingungkan dengan kedatangan utusan dari istana, kini pasangan Kim dibuat bingung dengan kelakuan anak mereka. Jaejoong ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang serius katanya.

Jaejoong menghela napas sebelum berkata, "Umma, appa, aku akan tinggal di istana."

Heechul dan Hankyung membulatkan mata mereka saat mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Jaejoong.

"Hahaha," Heechul mencoba untuk tertawa, "jangan bercanda, Jaejoongie. Kau ini sangat lucu."

"Aku serius, umma," Hankyung bisa melihat kesungguhan di mata Jaejoong dan Heechul terdiam.

Kemudian Jaejoong mulai menceritakan kisahnya dengan sang Putera Mahkota – yang kini telah menjadi Raja – dan juga surat yang baru ia terima. Lalu keputusannya untuk menjadi selir Yunho.

Heechul menutup mulutnya tidak percaya, selama ini ia tidak mengtahui perjuangan cinta anaknya, ibu macam apa dia ini.

"Aku sangat mencintai, Yunho," Jaejoong mengakhiri ceritanya dengan air mata yang menuruni pipinya namun senyum indah terus terlukis di wajah cantiknya.

Heechul meraih tubuh Jaejoong dan memeluknya erat.

"Jangan, Jae. Umma mohon, jangan lakukan itu," Heechul menggeleng keras, "lupakan saja dia. Jangan pernah menapakkan kakimu ke dalam istana."

"Umma, cinta ini benar-benar menyiksaku. Aku hanya ingin berada di sisi orang yang kucintai," Jaejoong memebelai wajah namja yang telah melahirkannya ke dunia itu dan menatapnya penuh keyakinan.

"Tapi kau akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri, Jae," Heechul menatap Jaejoong nanar, betapa malang nasib anaknya ini.

"Aku tidak peduli, umma. Asalkan aku bisa berada di sisi Yunho, aku tidak peduli jika itu akan menyakitiku," Heechul sudah tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

"Hannie, tolong aku. Jangan biarkan Jaejoongie masuk ke istana," Heechul meminta bantuan pada suaminya.

Hankyung menghela napas dan memeluk istri cantiknya yang terus menangis, "Kita tidak bisa menghalangi Jaejoong jika itu memang keputusannya."

"Hannie!" Heechul menatap tidak percaya pada suaminya yang mendukung keputusan Jaejoong.

"Kau sudah siap menerima konsekuensinya, Jae? Sekali kau melangkahkan kakimu memasuki istana, kau tidak akan pernah bisa keluar. Kau akan kehilangan kebebasanmu, mimpimu, dan hidupmu."

Jaejoong mengangguk mantap. Selama ia memiliki Yunho, ia tidak perlu mencemaskan apapun.

~.~.~.~.~ Prince Hours ~.~.~.~.~

**Kaze ni natte sotto tsutsumitai** (I'll become the wind and wrap gently around you)

**Kimi ga iru sekai ni sugu tonde yukitai** (Right now, I want to fly to a world with you in it)

**Aitakute mo aitakute mo** (Even though I want to see you so much… I miss you so much…)

**Matteru kara tada wasurenaide** (I'm waiting for you, don't forget me)

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Setelah meyakinkan orangtuanya akan keputusannya, Jaejoong keluar dari rumahnya, berpisah dengan kedua orangtuanya, melepaskan kebebasannya, mengubur mimpinya dan menempuh jalan yang mampu merubah hidupnya 180 derajat namun menjadi awal dari kisahnya untuk hidup bersama dengan sang cinta.

Cinta butuh pengorbanan, aniya?

Jaejoong memasuki istana dengan diiringi tatapan tajam dari semua penghuni istana. Ternyata, rumor tentang Raja yang akan segera memiliki seorang selir telah menyebar di lingkungan istana. Sebenarnya Jaejoong agak risih dengan semua tatapan mencela itu, tapi ia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa inilah yang harus ia hadapi untuk bisa bersama dengan Yunho.

Jaejoong berpikir ia bisa langsung bertemu dengan Yunho setelah ia masuk ke dalam istana, tetapi ternyata tidak. Sebagai seorang calon selir Raja, ia harus mendapatkan pendidikan tentang tata krama, sopan-santun, peraturan istana, dan bermacam-macam keahlian lainnya.

Saat ia mengemukakan keinginannya untuk menemui Yunho, ia akan mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari semua orang. Dan mereka akan berkata, "Raja sedang sibuk, kau harus mempersiapkan dirimu lebih baik lagi untuk menjadi pendamping Raja."

Jaejoong melewati hari-hari beratnya di istana dengan tekad ingin menjadi yang terbaik untuk Yunho-nya.

Jaejoong bangun pagi-pagi subuh bahkan lebih pagi daripada kebanyakan para dayang istana bangun untuk membantu dayang yang bertugas di dapur memasak – kalau ini sih keinginan Jaejoong sendiri. Lalu ia akan memulai pelajaran kerajaannya dari pagi hingga sore menjelang. Ia akan makan sendirian di kediamannya, dan saat sendiri itulah ia akan terus memikirkan Yunho. Bukan masalah bagi Jaejoong menjalani rutinitas melelahkan di istana, tapi yang paling membuatnya merasa frustasi adalah keterbatasannya untuk menemui Yunho. Ia sudah berada di tempat yang sama dengan kekasihnya selama sebulan penuh namun tidak pernah sekalipun ia berjumpa dengan namja tampan itu.

"Aku merindukanmu, Yunho-ah."

~.~.~.~.~ Prince Hours ~.~.~.~.~

**Itsumo no hodou ni** (On the path we'd always walk)

**kimi no kage wo kanjiteita** (I felt your presence)

**Shizuka ni hitomi wo toji inoru** (Silently, I close my eyes)

**itsumademo kienai you ni** (and pray that it'll never disappear)

**Fukaku kizutsuiteita koto** (Without acknowledging the things that hurt you deeply)

**kizukasezu waratteita kimi ni** (you just kept on laughing and smiling)

**Zutto taisetsu ni suru kara** (I'll always remember and cherish that)

**sakebitsuzukeru arifureta kotoba demo** (And I'll keep yelling out to the world, even if the words I use are but ordinary)

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Katakan saja kalau Jung Yunho sudah gila karena ia merasa baru saja mendengar suara kekasihnya. Ini pasti efek karena ia sangat merindukan namja cantik itu. Yunho memijit kepalanya yang sedikit pening.

Ia sudah mendengar kabar kalau Jaejoong telah bersedia menjadi selirnya dan kini namja cantik itu sudah berada di istana. Yunho langsung bangkit dari duduknya saat mendengar kabar itu bulan lalu, tapi Ibu Suri dan Ratunya menahan langkahnya. Ia diharuskan untuk bersikap tenang layaknya seorang Raja. Persetan dengan itu semua, ia hanya ingin menemui Boojae-nya.

Kalau bukan karena ancaman ibunya untuk mengusir Jaejoong dari istana, Yunho pasti sudah langsung menuju tempat kekasihnya itu berada. Yunho tidak mau kerja kerasnya meyakinkan ibunya untuk mengambil Jaejoong sebagai selirnya rusak karena kebodohannya.

Raja Yunho – dengan segala kekeraskepalaannya – meminta seorang namja dari kalangan rakyat biasa untuk menjadi selirnya bahkan kurang dari sebulan setelah ia dinobatkan sebagai Raja? Tidakkah ini terdengar gila? Benar-benar butuh perjuangan untuk meyakinkan semua orang dengan keputusannya, ia membuktikan kelayakan dirinya sebagai Raja jadi tidak ada orang yang bisa menentang keputusannya.

Akhirnya ibu dan istrinya – serta para pejabat tinggi lainnya – hanya bisa pasrah dengan keputusan raja mereka. Berbeda dengan rakyatnya yang menentang keras keputusan Yunho dan hampir melakukan aksi kudeta terhadap raja baru mereka. Tapi bukan Jung Yunho namanya jika ia tidak bisa mengendalikan rakyatnya, ia memiliki caranya sendiri untuk mengambil hati rakyat.

Yunho merasa senang saat Jaejoong bersedia menjadi pendamingnya. Walaupun bukan sebagai ratu, tapi keberadaan namja cantik itu di sisinya sudah cukup untuk Yunho. Tidakkah terdengar egois?

Tapi ibunya yang berkuasa atas urusan dalam istana, tidak membiarkan dirinya menemui Jaejoong begitu saja. Jaejoong diberi pelajaran istana yang cukup berat dan Yunho tidak boleh menemui namja cantik itu sampai pelajaran jaejoong selesai kira-kira dua bulan lagi, atau ibunya akan mengusir Jaejoong keluar istana. Menurut kalian apakah seorang Jung Yunho bisa bertahan tidak bertemu dengan seorang Kim Jaejoong padahal jelas-jelas mereka hanya dipisahkan dinding-dinding batu istana? Yunho mengusap wajahnya kasar dan berteriak frustasi.

"Jeonha, saya membawakan teh hangat untuk Yang Mulia agar anda bisa sedikit merilekskan tubuh anda," seorang yeoja anggun masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Yunho dengan beberapa dayang yang mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Terima kasih, Hwanghu," Yunho menatap beberapa dayang yang menyajikan teh untuknya.

"Apakah anda lelah? Anda ingin saya memijit pundak anda?" tawar sang Ratu.

Yunho merasa beruntung memiliki istri dan Ratu yang sangat perhatian seperti Go Ahra. Ia seorang yeoja yang cantik, pintar, anggun dan memesona. Ia juga perhatian, Ahra hanya menganguk mengerti saat Yunho tidak menyentuh dirinya di malam pertama mereka hingga sekarang.

Setelah menyuruh semua dayang untuk keluar, Ahra memijat pundak Yunho dengan jari-jari lentiknya dan membuat namja tampan bermata musang itu rileks.

"Hari semakin malam, Yang Mulia. Tidakkah anda lelah setelah seharian bekerja?" bisik Ahra pelan di telinga Yunho.

Yunho sedikit bergidik saat merasakan hembusan napas yeoja itu di telinganya, "Jika kau sudah mengantuk, tidak usah menungguku, Ratu. Tidurlah."

Yunho merasa pijatan Ahra pada bahunya semakin liar, jari-jari Ahra semakin masuk ke dalam celah pakaiannya dan menyentuh punggungnya. Apakah istrinya itu mencoba menggodanya?

Yunho menarik tangan Ahra keluar dari dalam pakaiannya, "Kembalilah ke kamar dan tidur lah, Ratu. Terima kasih atas pijatan dan teh-mu."

Yunho bisa melihat istrinya keluar dengan wajah yang ditekuk. Masa bodo! Yang terpenting sekarang adalah bagaimana ia menenangkan sesuatu yang menggeliat di bawah sana. Urgh …

~.~.~.~.~ Prince Hours ~.~.~.~.~

**Kimi ni fureta yoru **(The nights touched by you…)

**kowareteshimau hodo ni** (It's enough to break me)

**Tadayou kaori ni mata omoi ga tsunoru baby** (your fragrance hanging in the air and these feelings that build up, baby)

**Itsumademo hatenai you ni** (So that this'll never end)

**Motto tsuyoku tsunaida te hanarenai you ni** (I'll hold your hand even tighter, So that we'll never be separated…)

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Yunho berjalan menuju bagian selatan istana dengan langkah yang tergesa malam itu. ia sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa rindunya pada sang kekasih. Saat ia sudah mencapai pintu depan kamar Jaejoong, ia dihadang oleh dua pengawal yang berjaga disana.

"Ampuni hamba, Yang Mulia. Tapi anda dilarang untuk datang kesini oleh Hwangtehu Mama," ujar salah seorang dari pengawal itu.

Grrr… ibunya memang menyebalkan bahkan sampai menyuruh pengawal mengahalanginya.

"Kalian tidak tahu sedang berhadapan dengan siapa? Aku Jung Yunho, Raja kalian. Aku ingin memasuki kamar ini dan kalian tidak bisa menghalangiku," ucap Yunho lantang.

Yunho memaksa untuk masuk tapi kedua pengawal itu tetap menghalanginya sampai mereka membuat keributan di depan pintu. Jaejoong yang mendengar keributan itu segera membuka pintu dan menemukan sosok kekasihnya yang masih memaksa untuk masuk.

"Yunho?" Jaejoong tidak mempercayai penglihatannya.

"Boojae," kalau saja kedua lengannya tidak dipegangi oleh kedua pengawal sialan ini, Yunho pasti sudah membawa sosok cantik itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Lepaskan aku dan biarkan aku masuk, atau aku akan memenggal kepala kalian berdua," ancam Yunho yang membuat kedua pengawal itu mundur perlahan.

Yunho memeluk tubuh Jaejoong erat setelah mereka berdua telah berada dalam kamar Jaejoong.

"Aku merindukanmu, Yun," ucap Jaejoong seraya membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Yunho.

"Aku lebih merindukanmu," Yunho menciumi puncak kepala Jaejoong.

Yunho mengangkat wajah Jaejoong dan mulai menciuminya sayang. Mulai dari keningnya, kedua matanya, hidungnya dan yang terakhir bibir cherry Jaejoong yang sangat Yunho rindukan. Yunho merasakan asin di tengah ciuman mereka ternyata Jaejoong menangis.

Yunho menghapus air mata Jaejoong dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

Yunho mengecup kedua mata Jaejoong dan Jaejoong memejamkan matanya merasakan sentuhan bibir Yunho pada matanya.

"Kenapa menangis, eum? Kau tidak senang bertemu denganku?" goda Yunho.

Jaejoong malah semakin terisak, "Dasar bodoh, mana mungkin aku tidak senang," Jaejoong memukul lengan Yunho pelan.

Sekali lagi Yunho membawa Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya, "Yunho … Yunho … Hiks …," Jaejoong terus menyebut nama Yunho dalam tangisnya. Tangannya mencengkeram erat pakaian Yunho, takut-takut sosok yang sangat ia rindukan ini bisa saja menghilang kembali.

"Uljima, Boo. Aku di sini…."

Malam itu Yunho menjadikan jaejoong miliknya seutuhnya. Kedua insan itu saling melepaskan rindu yang telah membelengggu hati mereka selama ini.

Yunho mengecupi setiap inchi tubuh putih Jaejoong dan memberikan tanda kepemilikan di setiap spot yang dilihat oleh mata musangnya. Ia begitu memuja tubuh sempurna bak porselen milik kekasihnya itu.

Jaejoong merasa dirinya lengkap saat Yunho berada di sisinya, mendekapnya, memeluknya, menciumnya dan disaat tubuh keduanya bersatu. Jaejoong tidak membutuhkan apapun lagi selain Yunho di sisinya.

"Yun …," panggil Jaejoong setelah aktifitas ranjang mereka berakhir.

"Eum?" Yunho tengah memainkan jemari Jaejoong yang ada di dalam genggamannya. Jemari lentik itu terasa pas dalam genggamannya. Yunho membawa tangan jaejoong ke wajahnya dan mulai mengecupi kulit putih itu.

Mereka berdua masih berpelukan diatas ranjang jaejoong tanpa busana. Tubuh polos mereka hanya ditutupi slelembar selimut hingga pinggang. Bagi Jaejoong, hawa dingin malam hari tidak terasa sedikitpun pada tubuh naked-nya saat Yunho tengah mendekapnya.

"Yunho."

"Ne."

"YunnieBear~"

"Yes, BooJae," Yunho menanggapi Jaejoong yang terus memanggil namanya.

"Aku ingin terus memanggil namamu, Yun," ujar sang namja cantik.

"Aku lebih senang kau mendesahkan namaku seperti tadi, Boo," ujar Yunho sambil menjilat cuping Jaejoong yang masih berada dalam pelukannya.

Jaejoong semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dada bidang Yunho karena malu mengingat betapa kerasnya ia mendesah tadi. Urgh … apakah para dayang di sekitar istana bagian selatan bisa mendengar suaranya? Sungguh memalukan.

Yunho tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Jaejoong, "Tidak apa-apa, Boo. Suaramu sungguh sexy dan menggoda," ujar Yunho sebelum kembali memagut bibir cherry itu.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Kaze ni natte sotto tsutsumitai** (I'll become the wind and wrap gently around you)

**Kimi ga iru sekai ni sugu tonde yukitai** (Right now, I want to fly to a world with you in it)

**Aitakute mo aitakute mo** (Even though I want to see you so much… I miss you so much…)

**Matteru kara, Matteru kara **(I'm waiting for you, I'm waiting for you)

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Beberapa hari setelah malam itu, Yunho secara resmi mengangkat Jaejoong sebagai selirnya. Hari itu, untuk pertama kalinya Jaejoong berhadapan langsung dengan pendamping Yunho. Seorang yeoja cantik yang sepertinya (dan pastinya) berasal dari keluarga bangsawan sama seperti Yunho. Jaejoong merasa tidak bisa disetarakan dengan Ratu. Yeoja itu hanya menatapnya datar dan tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, tapi Jaejoong tahu hati yeoja itu tengah menangis. Yeoja mana yang tidak akan menangis saat melihat suaminya meminang orang lain?

Jaejoong tahu perasaan itu Karena ia pernah merasakannya saat Yunho menikah dengan yeoja itu. jaejoong merasa menjadi seorang penjahat karena berada di tengah rumah tangga mereka. Dan lagi semua pasang mata menatapnya selayaknya ia seorang penjahat. Tapi bukankah sejak awal memang yeoja itu lah yang berada di tengah cinta Yunho dan jaejoong? Jadi tidak apa-apa kan kalau Jaejoong tidak peduli dengan perasaan yeoja itu? jaejoong ingin menjadi egois dan memiliki Yunho.

Yunho mengunjungi kamarnya hampir setiap malam. Bahkan namja bermata musang itu berada di kamarnya lebih lama daripada berada di kamar Raja dan Ratu. Jaejoong tidak peduli. Asalkan Yunho bersamanya, Jaejoong tidak mempedulikan apapun.

Tapi ada kalanya Jaejoong merindukan rumah, merindukan kedua orang tuanya, merindukan umma cantiknya yang cerewet dan merindukan appa-nya yang baik hati. Jaejoong tidak bisa menghubungi kedua orang tuanya karena ponselnya diambil saat ia memasuki istana. Jaejoong juga tidak diizinkan menulis surat untuk mereka. Jaejoong tidak pernah diizinkan untuk berhubungan dengan orang-orang di luar istana. Sebenarnya jaejoong hanya ingin mengabari umma-nya kalau ia baik-baik saja disini. Umma-nya yang cantik itu pasti sangat mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

Jadi, saat tidak ada pelajaran kerajaan jaejoong hanya akan duduk termenung di teras dan memandangi kolam ikan atau merawat bunga-bunga yang ia tanam di taman istana atau hanya melamun memikirkan Yunho. Kalau di rumah, umma-nya yang seperti ibu tiri Cinderella itu tidak akan membiarkan jaejoong menganggur. Namja cantik yang telah melahirkannya itu akan memaksa jaejoong untuk membuat kue atau memasak makanan lain untuk dirinya. Jaejoong sih senang senang saja memasak untuk umma-nya. Hhhh … Jaejoong jadi merindukan ummanya.

"Kau tahu, Dayang Choi? Ibu Suri menerima tamu kemarin," Jaejoong mendengar sebuah suara dekat dari tempatnya melamun. Paling-paling hanya para dayang istana yang tengah bergosip ria. Jaejoong sudah sering ikut mendengar gosip-gosip mereka tanpa sengaja.

"Apa ada yang salah kalau Ibu Suri menerima tamu? Itu kan hal yang biasa," jawab suara lainnya.

"Yeah, itu memang hal yang biasa. Tapi tamu Ibu Suri tidak biasa."

"Memangnya siapa tamu Ibu Suri kali ini?"

Jaejoong mulai menajamkan indera pendengarannya saat merasa suara para dayang yang bergosip mulai menegecil.

"MWO? Orangtua Selir Kim yang menjadi tamu Ibu Suri?" teriak salah satu suara.

"Sssst … Kecilkan suaramu."

Jaejoong membatu di tempat. Orang tuanya datang ke istana? Ingin menemuinya? Tapi kenapa ia tidak dipertemukan dengan orangtuanya? Kenapa? Jaejoong merasa ini sangat tidak adil! Jaejoong hanya ingin bertemu dengan orangtuanya, apakah memang tidak boleh? Jaejoong selalu menjaga sikapnya di istana. Mematuhi setiap peraturan. Tidak mempedulikan setiap ketidakadilan yang ia terima saat berada di dalam istana. Tapi ia tidak terima saat ia tidak diizinkan bertemu dengan orangtuanya yang sudah datang mengunjunginya.

Jadi, Jaejoong datang menemui Ibu Suri dan meminta penjelasan tentang semua ini darinya.

"Ne, orangtuamu datang ke istana kemarin, Selir Kim," jawab Ibu Suri santai sambil tetap merangkai bunga dihadapannya tanpa menatap jaejoong sedikit pun.

Jaejoong menggenggam tangannya erat. Mencoba untuk tetap bersikap sopan di depan ibu dari kekasihnya itu.

"Lalu kenapa saya tidak diizinkan bertemu dengan orangtua saya, Hwangtehu Mama?"

"Kau tahu peraturannya, Selir Kim. Tidak sembarang orang bisa memasuki istana tanpa undangan dari pihak kerajaan. Kedua orangtuamu yang memaksa masuk istana sudah melanggar peraturan. Jadi, apakah aku harus mengizinkan mereka bertemu denganmu?" jelas Ibu Suri.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kedatangan orangtuaku harus disembunyikan seperti ini? Kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahuku tentang hal ini?" Jaejoong emosi. Jaejoong kesal dengan semua peraturan istana yang menyebalkan itu sehingga tanpa sadar membentak Ibu Suri.

Saat ia menyadari perbuatannya ibu, ia membungkuk meminta maaf, "Joseunghamnida, hwangtehu Mama."

Ibu Suri meletakkan gunting yang ia gunakan untuk merangkai bunga dan menatap Jaejoong yang masih membungkuk.

Mantan ratu itu menghela napas, "Kalau aku memberitahumu tentang kedatangan orangtuamu, kau pasti akan memaksa bertemu dengan mereka."

Ibu Suri benar. Jaejoong akan memaksa bertemu dengan orangtuanya jika mengetahui kedatangan mereka. Tapi sungguh tidak adil menyembunyikan kenyataan ini darinya!

"Orangtuamu menanyai kabarmu, dan aku mengatakan kau baik-baik saja di sini," Ibu Suri memperhatikan raut wajah jaejoong yang mulai mengendur.

"Kau tahu? Awalnya aku cukup kaget dengan kedatangan dua orang namja yang mengaku orangtuamu. Tidak kusangka ibumu seorang namja istimewa yang bisa memiliki seorang anak," Ibu Suri menatap teduh wajah jaejoong, "seperti dirimu," lanjutnya.

Jaejoong tidak merespon perkataan Ibu Suri, ia hanya mendengar setiap kata yang mantan ratu itu ucapkan.

"Kenyataan kau yang bisa memiliki seorang anak tidak akan merubah apapun, Selir Kim," Jaejoong merasa topic pembicaraan mereka mulai berubah.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang telah kau lakukan kepada anakku hingga ia tergila-gila padamu. Aku juga tahu apa yang kalian lakukan hampir setiap malam di kamarmu. Tapi kau harus sadar posisimu, Selir Kim. Kau hanya seorang selir dengan kata lain kau hanya pemuas nafsu raja."

Jaejoong tertohok mendengar penuturan Ibu Suri. Tidak. Ia dan Yunho saling mencintai.

"Sebagai raja, Yunho harus tetap melaksanakan kewajibannya yang lain. Kau tahu kewajiban apa itu, Selir Kim?"

"Saya tidak tahu, Hwangtehu Mama."

"Memiliki seorang penerus, seorang Putera Mahkota. Kerajaan ini memerlukan seorang pewaris, selir Kim. Dan sampai kapanpun, anak seorang selir tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi penerus Raja."

Jaejoong merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat di hatinya, tapi ia mencoba terus bertahan mendengarkan perkataan menyakitkan yang keluar dari mulut Ibu Suri.

"Kewajibanmu yang lain adalah mengingatkan raja tentang kewajibannya."

Jaejoong tidak mengerti, "Apa yang harus saya lakukan, Hwangtehu Mama?"

"Aku tahu Raja belum menyentuh istrinya sedikit pun hingga hari ini, tapi ia sudah menyentuhmu berulang kali. Tidakkah kau merasa malu?"

'_Tidak. Karena kami saling mencintai dan Yunho tidak pernah mencintai yeoja itu,'_ jawab Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Kerajaan ini membutuhkan seorang ahli waris, Selir Kim. Kau harus membujuk Raja untuk memberikan seorang Putera Mahkota dari rahim Ratu."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Kaze ni natte sotto tsutsumitai** (I'll become the wind and wrap gently around you)

**Kimi ga iru sekai ni sugu tonde yukitai** (Right now, I want to fly to a world with you in it)

**Aitakute mo aitakute mo** (Even though I want to see you so much… I miss you so much…)

**Matteru kara tada wasurenaide **(I'm waiting for you,don't forget me)

**Koko ni iru yo wasurenaide** (I'm right here, don't forget me)

*~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

.

.

.

TBC

Author's note : ayo protes lagi krn yunjae momennya dikit~~~ tp chap ini panjang loh! chapter ini memang kisah jaejoong yg menguras air mata *sobs* chapter depan masih ttg kehidupan awal jeje di istana. Saya masih belum puas menyiksa batin jeje. Kekekeke. Sudah terungkap kan siapa orangtua jeje, terus alesan jeje masuk istana (krn pengen selalu berada disisi yun), trus alesan jeje jd selir (disuruh Yun, krn mereka gak punya pilihan lain). Sebenernya saya gak suka sikap yun disini, dia egois bgt masukin jeje ke istana yg kejam … tapi sepertinya appa sudah dibutakan oleh cintanya hohoho. Terus jeje disuruh bujuk yun buat nidurin ahra. Hahahaha saya senang(?) #loh? Bagaimana chapter ini menurut kalian?

.

.

.

Special Thanks for Special Readers:

gwansim84, PandaMYP, 3kjj, nunoel31, Clein cassie, mita changmin, yoon HyunWoon, ifa. , , Ria, Hana - Kara, zhe, riska0122, runashine88, Jihee46, Casshipper Jung, hexsaa, DBSJYJ, UnnieDongsaeng, anastasya regiana, Izca RizcassieYJ, YunHolic, miszshanty05, ChientzNimea2Wind, bearnya jung, Ovie Ovi, Youleebitha, hongkihanna, Kyungie Jae, Vic89, BlaueFEE, dyayudya, mutiara1307, EMPEROR-NUNEO, christyy, , aninkyuelf, .1272, chibiechan01, KJhwang, missaniss15, , Dipa Woon, vampireyunjae, nickeYJcassie, hatakehanahungry, FiWonKyu0201, magnaeris, riekyumidwife,


End file.
